Slayer
by stars.darkangel
Summary: As the only female drummer in one of the up and coming bands, one would think Lucy Heartfilia's life was full of parties, fun and excitement. But when the past caught up with her, she found her new life and friends were put in danger as well. Amid the fame, threats and betrayals, she found herself doing the one thing she had promised herself not to. To fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. This is my first fanfiction and English is not my first language so please bear with me and my mistakes. I'm still not sure who Lucy is going to end up with but I feel pretty strongly about Laxus x Lucy. Please vote who you want Lucy to be with and enjoy. Arigatou!**

Chapter 1

'Mmm..yes! Give it to me harder, Laxus!' The sound of wanton moaning is followed by a male's grunt and unmistakable sound of skin slapping against skin.

Lucy sighed heavily as she wiped her forehead with the towel she put around her shoulder. Man. She wondered if any the guys in the band could function a day without having some slutty bimbos to ride them like a damn cowgirl. She doubted. Especially Laxus who was like a horn dog after every show. According to him, he needed to burn the extra adrenaline running through his blood.

Not that she was a nun, mind you. She had her fair share of casual sex. It's not possible to have a relationship like a normal person when one is always on tour with three other testosterone-filled macho alpha males. Also, she was not the kind of girl guys take home to meet their mama. Not only was she the only girl in the band, her blonde hair was mixed with black and pink highlights. Along the back of the spine is the intricate black rose tattoo which ended just above her spine dimple, not to mention she liked wearing revealing clothes that showed her tight voluptuous body very nicely. If you've got it, flaunt it. It's not that she would like to change anything about herself. She liked playing drum and Slayer was the good band that was going places.

Just as she lifted her shirt that was sweaty from her training at the gym, the door to the van swung open to reveal the one of the guitarist, Bickslow with his signature smirk firmly in place and a tall blonde bimbo on his arm.

'Damn, black rose. Working out to burn your sexual frustration like usual? You know my door is always if you ever find yourself _in need_.' He wiggled his eyebrows as if to say if you know what I mean.

Lucy rolled her eyes and threw her sweaty shirt at his face. 'And you know my rule is to never hook up with the band member. Which means you can't get a piece of this ass, sorry.' She slapped her ass with a wink and walked away with extra sway in her hips.

Okay, so just because she decided not to sleep with them didn't mean she couldn't tease them with what they could never have. Like it or not, those three guys were what wet dreams were made of, with their hulking bodies and ruggedly handsome features and she would be lying if she were not somewhat attracted to them at all. She would be dead not to. But she would not act on those feelings because if things fall out, which they would, it would put strain on their work life. There was a saying "one does not defecate where one eats". They liked to taunt her with their hot bodies and dirty words and she would give as good as she got. That's how their relationships were like.

'Deal your "little problem" with your companion. Just keep it down will you? I have enough sex show with Laxus who is apparently showing off his sexual prowess to anyone within three miles radius. And we have a show this afternoon. Don't overexert yourself.'

Bickslow made a show of licking his lips. 'Well well. Sounds like someone's getting jealous. You weren't exactly quiet when you were thoroughly screwed by one of your boy toys a couple days ago.' he leered as he squeezed his partner's behind who was swooning at whatever he was saying.

'Sounds like YOU were jealous. Afraid Loke is better in bed than you?' she couldn't help but taunt. Mostly to hide her embarrassment at getting caught during throes of desire, not that she would ever admit that. She grabbed her clean clothes from her bunk and headed towards the shared shower, making sure to put the lock in place so that they couldn't "accidentally" slam the door open like last time but not before she could hear Bickslow telling his hussy of the night 'Come on sweetheart. Let's prove her wrong.' and the sound of a slap on the ass why was, of course accompanied by an annoying squeal. Lucy wondered why men were so predictable.

'Phew. A nice hot shower after a workout is best thing ever.'

Lucy mused as she came out of the shower wrapped in a fluffy towel and came to a stop when she saw a shadow leaning against the wall just a few feet away from her.

'You know you should wear clothes on the bus. No one wants to see your ding-a-ling hanging around.'

The said man just smirked and raised his eyebrow as if to say he knew I was lying. Grr. She swore to god he was the most annoying male she had ever met. If he wasn't a sex god who would make any girl he encountered met at the sight of his muscular body and thick blonde hair with moss green eyes, she would have kicked his ass to Sunday a long time ago. Hey, sue her. Any girl would turn into a bubbling mess from the glimpse at those sinfully hard body and she was not much of an exception. He made a girl be thankful that she was born female. She barely stopped herself from licking her dry lips at his delicious body sheer-coated with sweats from his earlier "activity". That was until he started speaking in his amazingly husky voice, no doubt from his screaming earlier that made her want to bash his head, possibly with a metal bat.

'Stop lying yourself, sweetness. You're not fooling anyone with the way you're clenching your thighs like you're finding yourself some sort of relief. I make your pussy ache, don't I? As luck would have it, I can go for another round.'

As if on cue, his cock started to thicken until she needed to clench her hands into a fist to stop herself from running along his amazing length and thickness. Or maybe it was to stop herself from slapping that irritating smirk from his face. She really couldn't tell anymore. She just wanted to smack his face but at the same time, she just wanted to run her tongue along his full red lips to see if it tasted as good as it looked. It was just so confusing and she didn't like it if she felt like she was controlled by her emotions. But she was nothing if she was not good at acting.

'Oh Laxus, darling, as tempting as it sounds, I don't do sloppy seconds. Looks like it's just you and your hand tonight.'

That wiped the smile off his face. Good, she thought and padded towards her room and slammed the door shut in his stunned face. Seriously. That man thought all the girls would lay on the nearest flat surface and spread their legs if he asked them. Most of them did but that did not give him the right to be damn rude to all the girls. Hmph. Served him right.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you everyone for reviewing. You're awesome! So far, Laxus is leading the poll but still, Gajeel is yet to make appearance. So, you can still vote. And suggestions are welcome. To fit my story, Lucy's character is a bit OC but not to worry, she's still the blonde sunshine everyone loves. =] Arigatou, minna!**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters.**

Chapter 2

Laxus let out a growl although knowing the blonde bombshell couldn't possibly hear him. She was a tough one to break. Since the day she showed up at the audition looking like an angel who spent her time in hell in the ridiculously hot outfit, she had been a puzzle he had yet to solve. There was no question that she was a very talented drummer but also, there's a perfect mix of sass and sweet in her. Yet, he felt like there's an invisible wall surrounding her, not allowing anyone to see what she really was like deep down inside. There's just something about her that attracted him and it's not just her beauty and a goddess body. Make no mistake, he still had every plan to get into her pants. Damn. He must be getting soft.

'Laxus. Aren't you coming back to bed?'

A purr from behind reminded him that he still had what's-her-face with him. Normally, he would kick them out as soon as their role was served but a vanilla and strawberry scent from a certain blondie distracted him and before he knew it, he was following that scent. But looking at that 'state' he's in from her teasing, maybe he could go another round with that nameless groupie.

'Yeah. Hold on, sugar.'

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~

A loud banging on Lucy's door woke her up from her slumber. By the look of the outside from the curtain which showed the sun barely up, she knew that it was around 5 o'clock in the morning. Not being a morning person, she prayed that whoever that woke her up, better had a good reason. She got out of bed and slammed the door open, nearly hitting whoever outside in the face. Not that she cared. Whoever woke her up from her beauty sleep deserved it.

'What?!' she snapped, baring her teeth.

'Well, morning to you too, sunshine. Still not a morning person I see.'

Great. The last thing she needed was an annoying bandmate waking her up for a pointless reason.

'What do you want, Bickslow? It's barely 5 in the morning. If you're here for anything less than emergency, I swear I will make your life a living hell.'

Bickslow, being Bickslow, just smirked at her like she would not dare to act on her threat, leaning on the door frame looking fresh out of shower.

'As entertaining as it sounds, we have a rehearsal in 15 minutes. I take it you forgot unless you plan to show up at the studio in looking like that?'

Shit! She really did forget which was not like her. Laxus could be a demon when it came to practice. And she's still in her baggy t-shirt with only panties underneath and bed-hair, complete with morning breath. Yikes!

'Not that I'm complaining. Hell, this covers more than your normal clothes yet make you look like you just rolled out of bed after a rough lovemaking…'

She slammed the door in his face before he could finish his sentence. It's still too early to deal with his pervy comments and she needed to get ready. Thank god, she already thought of what to wear last night before hitting the sack. After her morning routine of brushing her teeth and washing her face, she put on makeup within five minutes before putting on her white ripped tank top and black miniskirt. After deciding on whether or not to wear fishnet stocking for a minute, she gave up the idea and settled on the knee-high black leather boots. Looking at the clock, she only had three-minute before the rehearsal and she badly needed her coffee fix before meeting the rest of the crazy band. So far, the day sucked.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~

'What the hell, Blondie? You barely make it on time. This is not like you. What the hell were you thinking?'

Of course, as predicted, as soon as she set foot in the studio, Laxus yelled at her. Looks like he's already in a demon mode. She quickly took a swig of her black coffee, desperately needing the boost the caffeine could give her before facing him.

'I told you I'm sorry, you slave driver. I overslept. Happen to the best of us all the time. Just chill. It won't happen again.'

Laxus's face turned an interesting shade of red. Oops. Maybe she shouldn't have called him a slave driver.

'Why you little...'

'We don't have time for this, Laxus or we'll be behind schedule.'

She was never happier to hear a second guitarist, Gajeel's voice.

Laxus clicked his tongue and turned his face away, meaning she was dismissed. For the time being, at least. But she would take what she got and quickly walked over to the drum set and took her seat. Before long, the rehearsal started and she let her mind flowed with the sound of music. The best thing about playing a drum was that the bass sound it creates got her heart beating in time with it. It was like music was flowing through and her heartbeat was controlling the drumsticks in her hand. It was exhilarating. Then, there was a mistake because the music was a bit off and was out of tune with Laxus's deep baritone singing and she knew hell was about to break loose.

'Stop! Wrong! What the hell people? Are you still in la la land? Focus! In case you forget, we have a show tonight and no one, and I mean no one is going to taint Slayer's name. Gajeel, why were you late in the last part?'

'Not my fault. Bunny girl played the note wrong in that part so I was confused. What's wrong, bunny? Still in your wonderland? Looks like coffee ain't working its magic today.'

She took back her gratitude from saving her ass earlier. That cold, blunt man was next on her hit list.

'Huh? What did you say? If it hadn't been for your half-assed playing, I wouldn't have had to improvise, you jackass. What's wrong? Still thinking with your little head even after your vigorous late night workout?' she sneered.

Just before shit was about to go down, Bickslow stepped in between three of them, keeping them apart. It was not unusual for the band to get into a fight during practice because afterall, three out of four people were hot-headed and impulsive. Just like before, Bickslow calmly stopped them before there's an actual fight. After each of them being sent to different corners of the room to cool down by their manager, Freed, the rehearsal resumed.

MiraJane, Freed's girlfriend, looked at the whole scene outside and let out a giggle. It was never boring to watch them play together. It's not that they didn't have a good chemistry. No, they were one of the best team Freed had ever come across, according to Freed. But each of them had a unique personality which made them interesting. She and Lucy became a great friend after she found out that a voluptuous blonde beauty was not a stuck up bitch but a funny and smart girl who could hold a conversation with Freed, which was pretty impressive. But apart from her name, they did not know much about her. Whenever there was a topic about her family, she just changed the topic. All she could find was that Lucy's mother, Layla Heartfillia died when she was little. That was saying something because Mira was a master at collecting information. She looked at the girl playing the drum with a small smile on her face and hoped that she would open up to them soon.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~

'What's up, people? You guys were amazing tonight and the last song for tonight is actually my favourite one. It was actually written by our talented and sexy drummer, Lucy!'

As if on cue, the crowd started cheering and Lucy showed her trademark grin and winked at the audience making the guys in them went wild. After the crowd quieted down a bit, Laxus continued.

'It's called 'caged'. Please sing along if you know the lyrics.'

The song was about a girl who was stuck inside a cage, staring at the outside world from within. Then, one day, she broke free from all her chains that were holding her down, ran away and never looked back. It was not a tear-jerker song but it made you feel what the girl was feeling the whole time she was treated as a prisoner inside a cage, how much she was suffocating.

After the song ended, the clapping from the crowd was deafeningly loud. It was one of the most famous songs from Slayer. The band stood up together and bowed before the stage turned dark, indicating the end of the show.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~

'Phew. That was a great show everybody. Good job.'

Freed handed each of them a towel and a bottle of water. Lucy smiled at him, whispering him thanks. Freed was like a reliable big brother, someone the band could lean on during their hardest time. He was their rock. Suddenly feeling hot, she took off her leather jacket and sat on the sofa, leaving her only in a black shorts and a purple corset with strings crossing each other in the front and a choker. The corset made her waist look smaller and push up her cleavage more. All the guys on the other hand, were wearing leather pants with buttoned down shirts. Laxus's shirt was unbuttoned till you could see a peek-a-boo of his tattoo and had a tie which was pulled down till the knot reached the second button of his shirt. Bickslow was dressed in the same manner except instead of a tie, he had a collar. Gajeel's shirt, however, was unbuttoned the whole way and his ribbed abs and six-packs were there for everyone to be enjoyed. He was not wearing any accessories but the truth was, with all the piercing on his body and face, he didn't need one.

'Well, I don't know about any of you but I could use a few drinks tonight.'

Bickslow laughed at Lucy and pulled her up and slapped her ass which earned him a growl.

'Oh everyone's up for a party tonight, sexy. Maybe tonight will be the night you let me play with that beautiful body of yours.'

'Not a chance, sweetcake. Now, let's head to the after-party. I'm in the mood for a crazy party.'

Lucy blew him a kiss and walked away, heading towards where the party was holding.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Laughter and loud music could be heard from miles away from the house. At least there's going to be booze Lucy soothed herself. It was a simple one-storied house and she knew it belonged to one of the roadies.

'Cosplayer, wait up.'

'Maybe bunny girl has one of her booty calls waiting for her inside.'

'Or maybe she just has to go to the john.'

Great. Now, she needed twice the normal amount of alcohol if she had to keep up with them tonight.

Inside the house was even louder. Surprise surprise. She headed straight to the table where they have bottles of alcohol, stopping here and there to make small talk with people who came to congratulate her. Finally, she got to the table and quickly mix herself a gin and tonic. After some thought, she put another shot of gin in it.

Suddenly, she could feel warm air on her neck and she knew someone was standing closely behind her. From the smell of his cologne, she knew who it was.

'Hey there, babe.'

A/N: A cliff-hanger cuz what's a story one? Wink wink. I'm a summer break so I'll be updating quite often. Although it also depends on if my creativity juice is flowing or not. So you know what to do. Review so I can stay motivated. ;D


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So here's another character for you awesome people. I just found some mistakes in Chapter 2 (How embarrassing). I guess I shouldn't proof-read half-asleep. Sorry! But I have edited those mistakes. So, there're gonna be some long awaited LaLu scene in this chapter so yay! But I would like to apologize beforehand cuz I'm not good at lemon. I tried my best though.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters**

Chapter 3

 _From last chapter_

' _Hey there, babe.'_

Now~

'Loke. What the hell are you doing here?'

Loke put his hands on her wait and spun her around to face him. Smiling at her, he leaned down and sucked her plump bottom lips between his, nipping lightly before releasing it.

'I'm here to surprise you, Lucy baby.'

Loke looked as gorgeous as ever in his fine Italian suit. It's rare to see him outside of his suit. Well, she guessed she did see him plenty of time in his birthday suit but only occasionally, he wore casual clothes. The way Loke and Lucy chose clothes could not be more different. But however, he approved her choice from the way his eyes roaming over her form in appreciation and let out a hum.

'Hot, as always.'

A snarl came from behind her and surprised, she turned around. Laxus towered over them, a frown on his face like he found Loke's presence distasteful.

'Loke. Still in a monkey suit I see.'

Loke smiled at him and she knew he was trying to provoke Laxus. They never got along well. Guessed what people said about two lions not being able to be in the same cave was true.

'Yes. Lucy loved it when a man is smartly dressed. She said it makes her want to rile him up and tear him out of his clothes. I can say from an experience that it really was hot to see her all hot and bothered.'

Lucy could feel her face starting to turn pink. She didn't like her fantasy being out in the open like that. Especially in front of Laxus who would hold it against her later probably.

'Enough, both of you. I don't wanna see a macho showdown tonight. Do it some other day where I don't have to see.'

Lucy pulled Loke away from the table and to where groups of people were dancing. Well, if you called grinding and bumping against each other dancing. But the main point is getting them away from each other.

'That was not nice. I told you, you have to play nice with my bandmates. Not piss them off.'

'Sorry, darling. Something about that guy just rubbed me off the wrong way. How about you rub me the right way and I'll be the nicest guy on Earth?'

Lucy just shook her head. He was just incorrigible even if he was good in bed. Only because they had known each other for a long time that she knew he was actually a nice guy whose loyalty seconded to no one. Still, his flirting technique could be over the top sometimes. Even if she had no feeling for him, she could not deny that their chemistry was pretty damn good. So, when he turned her around and lightly bit where her neck met her shoulder, she could feel a shiver wrecking throughout her body. Without meaning to, she could feel herself starting to lean into his warm body, but then, she could feel the front of his jeans buzzing.

'Please tell me it's your phone that's vibrating.'

He chuckled into her ear and picked up his phone after capturing her lips for a brief kiss.

'Loke. Yeah. Now? I'm busy?...Fine. I'll be over there in a few minutes.'

Lucy looked at him talking on his phone, staring at his profile. She had thought she would get lucky tonight. Tough luck. To make things worse, gin and tonic she was sipping was making her feel more buzzed. Loke looked at her with an apologetic smile.

'I know, I know. You have to leave. Just go.'

Loke flashed her a brilliant smile.

'Thanks, babe. I'll see you later.'

With that, he turned around and walked out of the house. It was too bad. It had been a long time since the last time she had her release. She needed the oblivion that sex would bring. On second thought, this house was full of men who would love to do the horizontal dancing with her. Maybe she should try one-night stand for a change. Cana, one of her best friends, would always encourage her to drag the hottest guy in the room to the first private place she could find and did unmistakably naughty things to him before kicking him out. According to her, the anonymity of your lover made things hotter. But to do that, she needed liquor and probably, stronger drink than gin and tonic. Deciding that, she walked over to the table to do plenty of shots.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~

A hot and bitter taste of tequila ran down throat and she coughed a bit before sucking on a piece of lime. That's a nasty shit but only tequila would do the trick. This was her fourth shot and she could already feel a bit tipsy. Filling the shot glass to the brim, she picked it up, ready to do another and possibly last shot before hunting down a hot thang and rode him to tomorrow but someone swapped the glass out of her hand.

'What's wrong, blondie? Trying to heal your broken heart with alcohol? You know you can't handle tequila. I don't need you puking all over the bathroom again.'

'Oh, fuck off, Laxus. You can't tell me what to do. And FYI, no one ever breaks Lucy Heartfillia's heart. Ever. I just need a liquor courage. Give it back.'

Laxus raised his eyebrow at her answer.

'Please pray tell. What do you need the courage for?'

'Hmph. Not that it's any of your business, I need it to walk up to a guy and tell him to sleep with me.'

Laxus nearly let of the glass at that. All the time he had known her, she never did one-night stand. She had her booty-calls but it seemed to him that blondie had to know her partner a little before jumping on the bed with him. Looked like her frustration had reached to the max for her to think about that. Maybe this would be the time for him to make her revisit her rules again. Placing the glass on the table, he snagged Lucy's wrist and pulled her to where a group of people were dirty dancing.

'Hey! Let go.'

He just simply ignored her. His need for her had been hidden for so long and now that there's a small hope for him to be enjoy that tight body, he was going to grasp that chance. His hands traced down her body until they reached her barely covered ass and squeezed, drew out a gasp from her full cherry lips. The feel of her firm ass was so unbelievable that Laxus let out a growl out of his own. Pulling her body tight to his body until there was no gap between their bodies, he started to dance a little to the music blaring from the sound box.

Lucy put her hands on his chest and weakly pushed, trying as hell to ignore the feel of his hot muscle rippling underneath her hands.

'Laxus. Wait.'

'No. No more waiting.'

Catching one of her hands, he pulled her hand to his mouth, lightly sucking her middle finger, earning a quiet moan from her this time. Feeling bolder, he let go of her hand and leaned down he could taste her sweet-smelling neck. Kissing and sucking along her neck, he could feel her resistance starting to resolve. When he reached where her neck met her shoulder, she gripped his hair with both of her hands and pushed his face harder to her neck. Laxus smiled against her skin. He just found out her weak spot. Sucking her flesh hard until he had Lucy writhing against his body, he let go and licked the red mark knowing it would surely leave a mark tomorrow.

'Laxus…'

His name had never sounded sexier. The way she breathed his name like she could not get enough of him was so hot he had to push down the urge to push her against the wall and take her again and again till she could only scream his name. She grasped at his hair and he pulled back and looked at her face.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Lucy gasped at what she saw on his face. His eyes were so dark with lust that she could barely see the blue in them and there was a red tint on both of his cheeks. He looked like a predator ready to hunt down his prey and feast upon it. What she was about to tell him was forgotten and she could only think of how much she wanted that full red lips on hers so she could find out if he tasted like he smelt: spicy and all male. The only problem was that he was too tall for her. She could definitely fix that. Spotting a sofa at the end of room, she dragged him there and pushed him on it before climbing on top of him, straddling his hips with both her knees on the side of him. Then, she slowly sat on him until she could feel the bulge in his pants directly against her core. It felt so damn good she nearly cried. But when he brushed his lips against hers like he could not wait anymore, she could not hold it anymore. Running her fingers in his ridiculously soft blonde hair, she slammed her lips against his. It all started with brushing of lips and his tongue lightly traced her top lip asking for entry and she gladly gave. Her tongue came out to play with his, ending in a fight for dominance which he easily won. He tasted better than she imagined, spicy with a hint of mint. His tongue playfully rubbed along hers and she moaned. Suddenly, he stood with her in his arms and made her wrap her legs around his waist and walked till she could feel the wall on her back. She dragged her lips away from him, breathing in precious oxygen into her lungs.

Laxus looked at her with her head thrown back, her lips swollen from their make out session. Still needing her taste, he sucked her bottom lips and nipped it before releasing it. His lips, then, travelled down her neck to where her cleavage was proudly displayed. He ran his tongue along the cleavage groaning at how hot she felt. Her corset was so low cut that if he pulled it down an inch, he would find out the colour of her nipples. But he knew he couldn't do that, not in the room full of people which means he needed to stop if he didn't want this to turn into a live-sex show.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Lucy could feel him pulling back to her disappointment. She raised her head to ask him what's wrong when she saw someone from across the room. Everything froze for a second, at least for her. Red, spiked hair, black eyes and a single scar running across his right eyes. The nightmare she was running from all came back to her. He was looking at her with a grim look on his face. No. It was not possible. She made sure they would never find her. It couldn't be him.

'Lucy? What is it?'

Laxus's voice pulled her out of a staring contest and she saw he was looking at her with a concern look on his face. Shaking her head at him as if to say nothing, she looked across the room again to see that there was no one at a place where he had been standing. Maybe she was going out of her mind. But she still had to be careful.

Lucy unwrapped her legs from his waist. Her face was paler than before like she had seen a ghost.

'Sorry. I have to go.'

While he was trying to figure out what was going on, she ran from his side and out the door like there were hellhounds on her heels.

'What the fuck just happened?'

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Lucy ran to her room, making sure no one was following her and locked the door. She knew what she had to do. Her hand reached for the phone on her bed and dialled the person she knew could help.

After a fourth ring, a sleep voice answered the phone.

'Erza? It's Lucy. I think Cobra found me.'

 **A/N: Duh Duh Duhh… Lol. Another cliff-hanger. And now Erza has made her first appearance. I was originally planning to make the mysterious guy to be Sting but there has been a request for Cobra to be in this so, I hope this is what you are looking for, Charboday. =] I think I should be updating soon again. Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 _The house was exceptionally quiet that day. While it was deadly silent inside the house, the howling of the wind and the pitter-patter of the rain against the window was such a contradiction. Little did anyone know that in the Heartfillia House, silence meant there was a heavy storm brewing._

 _The first person to break the silence was none other than Jude Heartfillia, the lord of the Heartfillia Manor._

' _What is the meaning of this, Lucy? Are you trying to embarrass me in front of my business partners?'_

 _Lucy, wearing a long off-white evening gown let out a laugh at that._

' _On the contrary, Father dear. I just stated what I thought of that low-life scoundrel.'_

' _You insolent child. You are never to talk like that to me or my friends ever again!'_

' _You can't control my life forever, Father. One day, I will leave this place and never return.'_

' _Wench!'_

 _A sting on her face from her father's hand was more painful because of the humiliation than the physical pain. Without having to look, she knew that said asshat was smirking at the treatment._

' _I will tell you this, Lucy. If you ever leave this place, I will personally search for you on every possible surface of the Earth. You can never run away from me.'_

Gasp… Lucy sat up on her bed and looked around, unknowingly searching for something that would be out of place. It took her a few seconds to realise she was dreaming. Looked like she could never escape her past, no matter how far she ran or how different she looked.

'No. No. It's not even certain that I saw Cobra. Maybe it was all in my head.'

She swung her feet from the bed and walked to her closet. After a call to someone from her past last night, she had thought that it would make her feel better but the truth was, she was just as anxious, if not more, as before. Changing into a simple pair of jeans and a tank top, she pulled her hair into a messy bun. A growl came from her stomach, telling her without words that it was time to get some food.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Stepping out of her room, she saw all the guys were sitting around the table, already digging into their breakfast.

Oh god. Laxus. She remembered having a hot and heavy session with Laxus last night during the party. Dammit. How was she going to face him now? Clueless on what to do, she decided to just ignore him and roll with it.

Laxus looked at the pretty blonde girl padding towards the table and couldn't help but remembered last night. She was so hot and he could not wait to see if she would really be like a wildcat in bed. It took all his effort to stop himself from pulling her onto his laps and resumed what they had started last night.

'Good morning, bunny. Waking up in your bed alone or your little boy toy ran out on you early in the morning?'

Not even bothering to answer, the girl who was trying to make herself an omelette just flipped him a bird.

'Nah. Loke left early. But I saw Lucy and Laxus sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G.'

As if amused by his own poorly-made joke, he started laughing. Lucy just rolled her eyes at him since she knew that anything she said would be deemed as an excuse. This was why she didn't like to sleep with her bandmates. It would only end badly and the last thing she needed was a messy on/off relationship.

'Wait. Laxus and Lucy? How the fuck did that happen?'

'Oh Gajeel. You have to know that our lead singer has the hots for our sexy little drummer. He's basically eye-fucking her most of the time.'

'Wow, Bicks. Is your sex life so dry that you have to put your nose into others?'

Laxus smiled at her response. At least she did not lie about their kiss or make any excuse. That's a start.

'Oh Lucy, Lucy. Why do you have to say that knowing I would have to defend my honour? By telling you all the details about my latest conquest, of course.'

'I would love to your disgusting sex stories but don't we have a meeting with Freed later?'

With a sweet angelic smile on her face, she put her dirty plate in the sink and headed out. Minx. That's what she was, Laxus mused.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Ring ring.

'Hello.'

'Hi, darling. Heard you misbehaved last night with Laxus. Naughty little thing. I would have to punish you later.'

Of course he would find out. She could feel a headache coming.

'Loke. I told you. We aren't exclusive. You date plenty of women so acting like you're a victim.'

She could hear a mock gasp from the other side.

'You're keeping tap on me I see. You care admit it.'

'What do you want, Loke? Is this why you're calling me first thing in the morning?'

A laugh from the other side made her smile a little as well.

'No, love. I heard from Erza about last night.'

At the mention of last night incident, she felt her smile dropped and slipped into a business mood immediately because she knew how Loke would act for being the last to know about Cobra.

'Loke…'

'You did not call me first, Lucy. I'm hurt.'

'You know I don't want to drag you into this mess again. You no longer have an obligation to look after me anymore.'

A sigh met her ears.

'Stubborn girl. I told you we are bound to you for life. You promised us that you would inform us if something went wrong.'

'Oh Loke. I'm sorry. I don't wanna put any of you in danger.'

'Stop. We are coming to you and that's the end of discussion. We will not let anything happen under our watch.'

'Loke, Loke! Dammit. The little son of a bitch hung on me.'

She threw her phone on the bed. Once Loke made up his mind, nothing could stop him. This was turning into a bigger mess than she thought.

'Fuck…'

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~

'Lu…. Luc….. Lucy!'

A scream near her ears pulled her back from where her mind had wondered off to. She looked around and realised she had been not paying any attention to the meeting. Again.

'Sorry,' she apologised, knowing fully that she would get a full reprimand from Freed later for being distracted during an important meeting.

'Is something wrong, Lucy? You've not been yourself since the start of the meeting.'

Lucy looked at Freed in wonder. She was expecting maybe a yell from Freed but not a concern. Wow. She had to be in a really bad shape if even Freed was worried. Meaning she had to get a grip quickly.

'Yeah. Sorry, Freed.'

Freed coughed a little and then, he returned to his usual cold self before addressing the group again, picking up what he had left off.

'As I was saying, about the music video for the latest song, Devil with wings, I'm thinking of using just the band and not hire anyone else. Are you ok with that, Lucy?'

'Yeah, yeah. Sure. What's not to like? I would be the one in the spotlight, not some stick-thin model with fake boobs,' she answered with her usual crooked grin.

What she didn't know was that a certain tall, blonde man had been staring at her the whole time with worry in his eyes.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~

While she was packing to leave, a large hand held her elbow. Surprised at a sudden contact, she looked up and saw a pair beautiful blue-eyes that reminded her of the sea after a storm, looking into her own honey-brown eyes. She glanced around the room and found out that they were the last ones to leave.

'Yes? Can I help you, Laxus?'

'Did something happen? You look like you are anxious about something.'

She shook his hand off her elbow, not liking the tingle that ran through her whole arm at the small contact. This attraction was just ridiculous.

'What is this? The great Laxus Dreyar worried about little ol' me? Getting soft on me, old man?'

Laxus scowled at the woman. She was just plain insufferable. Here he was, wanting to help her and she was acting like a brat.

'I just wanted to make sure everything was alright, you ungrateful bitch.'

'I don't recall asking you to, dickhead. Mind your own business.'

'You know what, next time, I won't even care if you're lying on the floor, dying.'

'Good. 'Cuz even then, I wouldn't ask for your help.'

They didn't realise that their faces were getting closer while they were yelling. Then, suddenly, Laxus pulled her face and slammed his lips to hers. Maybe it was the adrenaline from anger or maybe it was the pent-up frustration from last night but whatever it was, when their lips met, it was like firework exploded. The kiss not slow or erotic like last night. It was rough, lustful with tongue lashing and teeth nipping, like they were trying to determine who would win this kiss.

Biting her lips hard enough to draw a gasp from her, he picked her up and placed her on the meeting table, stepping between her spread legs. Pulling back just enough to take each other's shirts off, leaving Laxus's chest bare and Lucy's only in her bra.

Lucy nearly drooled at the sight of Laxus's chiselled chest. She would never get used to that magnificent sight. She had always wanted to lick up and down that hard and defined abs, tracing all the packs. Not wanting to deny herself from that any longer, she flicked her tongue at his flat male nipple before continuing her journey slowly, dipping her tongue and nipping a bit here and there, smiling proudly at the gasp and panting from above. When she reached that happy-trail bared from his low-waist jeans, he grabbed her hair back and captured her mouth again. This time, it was even hotter than before. Lucy moaned into his mouth and ran her hands all over his body while his did the same to her body.

Unsnapping her bra, he pulled back and looked at her chest as the bra fall to reveal the glorious breasts. His mouth watered at the sight those rose-coloured nipples. Not being one to deny himself any pleasure, he leaned down and sucked at her right nipple while his hand played with another. God. She tasted so amazing. Like vanilla and strawberry. Unable to help himself, he held the tip between his teeth and pulled until her head fall backwards with a moan. He, then, gave the other side the same attention.

'Laxus… please.'

Oh, he will please her, alright. Even if that took all night.

'What do you want, baby? Tell me and it's yours. I will make your deepest, darkest fantasy to come true in my arms. All this pretty lips have to do is tell me.'

Lucy looked at him with glazed eyes, running her tongue slowly along her bottom lips. Laxus groaned, the sight was just too erotic for him and all he could think was her using that pink tongue on his cock while she looked up at him from that sinfully big, brown eyes. He thought he came a little at that thought.

Just as she opened her mouth to answer him, a shrill ringtone came from somewhere in the room. Laxus groaned, this time not from lust. He swore someone out there hated him.

As if out of a trance, Lucy put on her clothes and picked up her phone, all the time glaring at him like this was all his fault.

'This is Lucy.'

'My Lady Lucy. This is Virgo. I heard from brother that you faced trouble last night. We are heading towards where the band is. We'll get there in 5 minutes.'

Lucy's eyes widened at that. Shit. She forgot about this. Damn Laxus and his amazing mouth.

'Virgo? I told Loke that you didn't need to come. I've got this.'

'Nonsense, my lady. You swore you would call us if anyone from the past showed up. I recall you telling us that the Heartfillia keep their words.'

'Dammit. Fine! I'll meet you somewhere else though.'

'Too late, my lady. We're already there.'

Lucy pressed the hung up button angrily. She looked at Laxus and he was still in only his jeans, his delicious chest still bare and he was looking at her with both his eyebrows raised.

'Someone I know is coming to see me. I have to go. And keep your twitching hands to yourself next time.'

Laxus smiled arrogantly and she nearly cursed.

'You sure? That's not what you were saying a few minutes ago.'

This damn man's ego knew no bound.

'Fuck you.'

'Oh that can be arranged. Although I will be fucking that pretty body until your body would only remember the pleasure I could bring you and you would feel empty without my body thrusting inside you, filling you to the brim.'

Lucy had to clench her thighs at his dirty words. Dirty talking was one of her weakness and this man has the wickedest tongue. He was really bad for her and her state of mind.

Instead of responding, she just turned and walked away, leaving Laxus chuckling at her, knowing he had won.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I just realised that my chapters tend to be too short and I will try and make them longer. BTW, have any of you read the latest Fairy Tail chapter? Laxus is soo freaking awesome I nearly cried. Oh geez, now I sound like Freed x'D**

Chapter 5

When she got to their tour-bus, there were several black SUVs parked near it. Lucy nearly cursed at the sight. She had been hoping that they would show up discreetly, not make a dramatic entrance like this.

One by one, the drivers and passengers in each cars came out, revealing seven men in smart, black suits and three women in similar but more feminine pantsuit. The orange-haired man with dark sunglasses stepped forward with small smile tagging on his full lips.

'Princess. The Zodiac is at your service.' **(A/N: Urgh. This name kinda reminds me of the serial killer.)**

'Miss Lucy. It has been a while.' A tall, white haired man with smart eyes spoke to her.

'Capricorn. How have you been?'

'Quiet. I have been doing paperwork all day and maybe because I'm getting older, I feel like I can't do as much as field job as before.'

Lucy laughed at that. The older man was really modest but the fact was he was one of the smartest men she'd ever come across. He had been her tutor and personal butler while she was still in the Heartfillia manor.

'Somehow, I don't believe that one bit.'

'Miss Lucy. You're getting more and more beautiful. I must protect your sexy body with all I have.'

Lucy snorted at that pervy comment. Taurus, a big muscular body, maybe even bigger than Laxus, was even more perverted than Loke, the leader of the Zodiac, sometimes.

'Taurus. It's comforting to see you're the same as before.'

Apart from Capricorn, her ex-butler and Virgo, the pink-haired girl who used to be her personal maid, the other eight people had been her bodyguards. Or at least she thought so because it looked like they would tag along with her wherever she would go, just like before.

'Look, guys. I would love to stay and chat but I'm really busy and I know you guys are too.'

'You think you can just tell us to come and go as you like? Huh, little girl?'

Lucy cowered a little bit at the harsh words that came out of the beautiful, blue-haired woman's mouth. Out of all of them, if she had to choose, Aquarius was definitely the scariest and that's saying something because this group was made up of talented but odd and crazy people.

'Aquarius. It's good to see you again.'

'Hmm? Is that sarcasm I heard?'

'Aquarius, sweetheart. What did I tell you about your temper?'

The handsome man with red tie and red hair gently put his hand on her arms as if to grab hold of her if something happen. Most likely if the two horns grew on her head and black wings sprout from her back, Lucy thought, because that girl is pure demon. Just like before, as soon as blue-haired beauty heard her boyfriend's voice, she melted. She meant figuratively of course. Unlike his unstable girlfriend with anger-management problem, Scorpio smiled warmly at her. They were not very close since Scorpio had been recruited just before they took different path. But she knew Scorpio was just as talented as others and his presence was warmly welcome because only he seemed to be able to control Aquarius and her temper.

'What she meant to say is that we let you live a normal life for the past two years without any of us following you, which is what we should have been doing, and now we aren't about let you go anywhere without a guard when there's possible danger.'

An ever a calm person that he was, Capricorn stepped in between two hot-headed women before there's any hair-pulling.

'And that means I could follow you anywhere, my princess. Just like before.'

Lucy growled at Loke's words. This was really going nowhere.

'First of all, stop calling me miss, princess or my lady. Just Lucy will suffice. And you can't follow me around because I'm in a band and they will question if ten suspicious people showed up out of nowhere.'

'Mistress Lucy has a point. We just can't be with her all the time. How about this? We will take turns shadowing you but you will be monitored all the time with a small cam attached to you so, we will know what is going on?'

Lucy thought about the suggestion a bit. She's not naïve enough to think that she would be able take on Cobra or any other guy alone. The truth was that she was actually terrified and knowing that there's somewhere out there to look after me was actually not a bad thing.

'I don't like the mistress part but I can live with the plan. But you can't stand out too much.'

'Now that's asking for too much, Lucy. We will try but there's no promise. Now where's my hello kiss?'

Loke snagged her from her waist and pulled him into his hard body but she turned her face away before his lips could touch hers. She wasn't sure why but she felt guilty for kissing Laxus not half an hour ago and now, she was just about to kiss another guy. She might be a bitch but definitely not a slut. But that didn't make sense either. It's not like she's in an exclusive relationship with anyone.

'Not now, Loke.'

Just chuckling a bit at her rejection, he kissed her neck softly.

'Tease. You know I've been missing these cherry lips the whole time I've been away.'

'Oh I'm sure it's my lips that was in your mind while you were shoving your tongue in some other girl's throat.'

'Touché. I missed this smart mouth as well. Makes me want to punish it.'

'Ahem.'

A cough from someone behind them made them turned to where the sounds came from. Laxus was standing behind Loke's group, who were staring at them with their mouth opened. Oh right, they didn't know that Lucy and Loke had started an arrangement a year ago. But Laxus though, boy, if looks could kill. Lucy felt that annoying feeling of guilt coming over her again at seeing Laxus and she separated herself from Loke.

'Lucy, who are these people?'

Crap. What was supposed to say to that? That they were here to protect her because some crazy guy from her past had found her yesterday? No, thank you. She could say they were her friends but the way they were dressed would contradict the story. Argh. This was what she had been trying to avoid, dammit. She didn't want her past to catch up to her present like that.

'We used to be her business partners and hadn't seen her in a long time. We just came over when we heard from Loke that she's in town. What is it to you?'

Virgo, her favourite person, answered with her usual poker face. Laxus looked like he wanted to say more but held in. She knew all the cars and clothes and weird looking people looked very suspicious but she couldn't let him or anyone know what was going on.

'We're sorry for showing up unannounced like this but we haven't seen Mis…. Lucy in a long time so we just decided to drop by. We'll see you around, Lucy.'

Cancer, the one with a weird-looking hairstyle, spoke softly before turned to the rest of the groups as if to tell them to move their asses. One by one, they all said their goodbyes to Lucy and got on their respective cars and drove out of the small compound until only Lucy, Laxus and Loke were the only ones left. The tension between the trios was so tangible that Lucy could taste it. But she was not sure what she should say to her friend-with-benefit and another guy she just had gone to third-base with.

'You have interesting people in your team, Loke. I see that suit is all of your uniform. Doesn't it get hot to swear suits though in a place like Texas?'

'Yes. I figure suit is better than walking around half-naked with all the kiss marks for the world to see.'

Lucy looked at Laxus again. This time carefully. He was still out of his shirt and yes, his yummy chest was covered in red marks from their earlier made-out session. Talk about awkward.

'Ah yes. This sexy girl I know likes to take advantage of me. She's just crazy about my body just like I am to hers.'

Lucy could feel herself bristled at his remark but she didn't want to say anything and give him a satisfaction of provoking a response from her. And she had a feeling that Loke knew what had happened in that meeting room. She had to separate them before this turned into a fight.

'Let's go inside, Loke. It's too hot outside.'

Loke didn't say anything and let her pull him inside a bus and into her room. She locked her door and turned to him to see him donning his jacket on the side of bed and sat on the bed with a hint of smile on his face. He jerked his finger at her in come hitter motion but Lucy just raised her brow at him.

'You've been a bad girl, Lucy. Leaving your mark all over another man like that. I think you need a punishment.'

'Loke…'

'Yes, I know you're not mine or we're in any kind of relationship but you know I love you. It still hurts to see you with another man.'

'And you know you have a commitment issue and I have a trust issue. We just aren't right for each other. We just can't deal with all the emotions and package that comes with relationship. The second we face problem, we would bail.'

Loke looked down at my speech but he knew I was right. We were just too damaged to give love another try. So we just fed off on the intimacy that comes with physical relationship. She loved Loke but not with the all-consuming passion but a warm, quiet affection. She couldn't imagine living with just him for the rest of her life and she was sure he felt the same deep down.

Lucy walked slowly towards him and sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

'Let's not complicate things. What we have now is good, right?'

Loke let out a sigh and she knew she won.

'Yeah. You're right. I guess just thinking about you being in danger makes me go a little bit crazy.'

'Just a little bit?'

'Smart-ass.'

Loke kissed her and she didn't deny him again this time. Right. She and monogamy didn't go hand in hand. She should stop feeling guilty for kissing two guys. What happened with Laxus was an accident. Yeah. Just an accident.

Slowly, their kiss turned more heated and they were undressing each other in a hurry, couldn't wait to feel a naked skin against a warm flesh. After fumbling with the buttons and zippers, they were both naked with their clothes thrown around the room, and they were devouring each other lips like they couldn't get enough. Before long, Loke was thrusting into her eager body and she was screaming his name until they both reached their peaks.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~

When she came out of her room later that day, the guys were looking at her with a shit-eating grin on their faces. Well, Gajeel and Bickslow were, Laxus was just glaring at her with his lips pressed tight.

'Finally got some action, huh bunny-girl?'

'Yeah. We all could hear you screaming and moaning. That was hot. Although it would be hotter if you were screaming my name.'

Laxus gritted his teeth until it's a wonder all his teeth didn't break at the pressure. She wasn't even sure why he was angry. After all, she had to listen to their moans of pleasure day in and day out with different bimbos. She shrugged her shoulder and walked to the fridge in just Loke's dress-shirt and a fresh panties to get a bottle of water. Loke, not long after, came out of the room as well in just pants, his orange hair still messy from her running her fingers through it during sex.

Loke sauntered towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist before planting a sweet kiss on her lips.

'Hey, baby. Out of the bed so soon?'

'I need some water. You want?'

Loke looked at the single water drop that escaped while she had been drinking and stared as it slowly ran from the corner of her lips to her neck. He felt his throat tightened at the sight of water drop running along her long, white, graceful neck.

'Nah. This will do.'

He leaned and licked the water drop from her neck, only not stopping there and continued his delicious assault on her neck. Lucy gasped, her skin still sensitive from their session and she could feel herself responding to his touch. If it hadn't been for the clearing of throat from the guys, they would have forgotten about the audience.

'I know you've been frustrated, Lucy but have pity on us guys and go easy on the porn show.'

Lucy showed her middle finger at Bickslow, picked up her water bottle and strode back into her room and when she reached her door, she strained her neck to look at Loke.

'Come on, big boy. I'm ready for round two.'

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~

The next few days, true to their words, only one of the team members would follow wherever she would go and although she complained about it, she did feel safer with them around. Loke would also show up time to time again which pissed Laxus off to no end. She had a nagging feeling that Loke was taking pleasure in seeing the big man fumed in anger.

Days turned into weeks and before she knew it, they were done with the tour and were back in Miami for a small break. She did miss the sun and beach and cool drinks with little umbrellas and she seriously needed a tan, her skin was beginning to take a sickly pale shade from all the indoor practices.

As soon as she was done unpacking her stuffs at her place, she picked up her swimsuits, a bottle of lotion, beach towel and headed towards the nearest beach.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~

When she got to the beach, she went to the ladies room first to change out of her shorts and tube top into sexy black two piece number that was her favourite. They looked like simple bikinis but they stretched over her hourglass body and showed off her nicely toned body ,but not too much that it looked disgraceful. After tying her long blonde hair into a messy bun and putting on a sunglasses, she happily walked to the beach to find the perfect spot and settled down.

It was an exceptionally hot day, even for Miami and she could feel herself glistening with sweat already. Pulling her shades on her head, she started to apply lotion on her arms before she could get a sunburn. Just as she finished her left hand, she heard a wolf whistle.

'Damn, blondie. Should have known you would skip to the beach when we got back.'

Laxus. Why? Just why couldn't she get away from them? She had an urge to throw a fit like a little baby but she held herself. She just would have to act diplomatic. They're in public after all.

'Laxus. Are you sure you're not stalking me?'

Laxus grunted and she nearly snapped her teeth at him. Something about this man just set her off, put her on edge and she didn't like the feeling.

'No. You just keep showing up everywhere I go.'

With that, he started taking off his shirt, shutting her up efficiently. What happened that day came back to her and she wanted to run her hands over that body to confirm if it would still feel as amazing as before. She was seriously turning into a slut, big time.

Coughing a bit to control herself, she just ignored him and continued with what she had been doing before he showed up. But when she was done with the front, that's where she faced a problem. She couldn't reach her back and she didn't want an uneven sun tan. However, she didn't want to ask the man lying on his back with his arms under his head beside her. While thinking of a way to solve the problem, she saw a big hand grabbed the bottle from her hand.

'It's not that difficult to ask for help sometimes you know.'

Lucy just hmphed at him although somewhere in her mind, she was grateful she didn't have to ask him first. Laxus mentioned with his hand to tell her lie on her chest. Doing as she was told, she could hear Laxus squeezed the lotion into his hand and he started to slowly apply starting from her shoulder, knitting her muscles as he went. Slowly, she could feel herself relaxing under his touch and she sighed, but when he reached for her strings, she tensed.

'What? You don't want tan line, do you?'

Laxus looked at Lucy thought about if for a while and saw her nodded a little, making him smile. Untying her top, he stared at the gorgeous tattoo on her back. A black rose with thorns. It described her to the 'T'. A beautiful girl with claws if anyone got too close. He ran his hands along her spine, taking pleasure in how soft her skin felt under his fingertips. The spine dimple near her ass makes him want to dip his tongue into it. But he didn't want to make her run away just when he got her where he wanted, hot, sweaty, half naked just a few inches away from him. Knowing the more he took his time with this, the more of his control slipping away, he quickly finished applying and tied the strings again. A quiet 'thanks' from the girl beneath him made him chuckle. He knew she didn't like owing anyone anything which was why she rarely asked for help.

Deciding to cool down a bit after having the pleasure of getting to touch her skin, he headed towards the beach for a little swim. He was surprised when he saw Lucy got up with him as well.

'What? I want to go for a swim as well. It's not like only you own the whole damn beach.'

Yeah. The meek Lucy was gone and the sassy Lucy was back. Maybe he could have a little fun with this one, he thought, looking at the clueless little girl who was sauntering to the beach, unaware of the man who was planning something with a mischievous smile on his face. With every steps she walked, her big boobs and ass jiggled enticingly, making all the males around to drool after her. He decided he didn't like that one bit and ran towards her and picked her up in his arms, which made her yelp.

'What the hell? Laxus, put me down.'

Laxus laughed, like a full, deep, throaty laugh with his head thrown back laugh, making Lucy to stare at him like she had never seen him before. The truth was she had never seen him laugh so freely before and she couldn't understand why. His laugh was the most pleasant sound.

So caught up with the sight and sound, Lucy wasn't paying much attention where they were going until she felt Laxus threw her into the air.

'Laxus you son of a..'

Before she could finish her sentence, she was swallowed by the water.

 **A/N: Argh. I know, I know. This chapter is boring and I'm a bit late to update this time. Gomen… Don't worry. There will be more action and fluff in next chapter. If you, by some miracle, like this chapter, you know what to do. Fav, follow and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lucy came up, spurting salty water from her mouth, completely wet and glaring at the man who was laughing at her from a few feet away.

'You! You will pay for this SPIKEY!'

'Spikey?!'

Using Laxus's surprise as an advantage, Lucy lunged herself at the tall, bulky, blonde man, taking him with her into the freezing water. What she didn't expect was for Laxus to grip her waist and pull him to her when she untangled herself to get to the surface of the sea water. Stunned, Lucy looked down at Laxus to see his face getting closer to hers. She released the breath she had been holding in surprised but she didn't have to worry about being unable to breathe under the water because before she had a need for oxygen again, Laxus's cool lips captured hers and all her thinking shut down.

Lucy had never had kissed underwater before and the feeling was… different but still hot despite being under the cold water. Maybe it was the way his tongue explored her mouth and played along with her tongue or maybe it was how his hands glided along her nearly naked body like he was caressing the most valuable object. But whatever the reason, she felt alive and it got her skin tingling. However, they needed to breathe again before some time so they emerged from the water, panting hard not only from the lack of oxygen.

Laxus's grey-blue eyes were dark from lust and filled with so much hunger that it got Lucy shivering for a bit. His bedroom eyes and wet, tight body was too much for her poor body and without her permission, her hands reached for his face and pulled it to her face and bit his bottom lip hard enough to make him growl. It was like her body was moving on its own, wrapping her legs around his waist and grinding herself over the bulge in his pants, trying to soothe her aching centre. Her body was on fire and he was the only solution.

Laxus's hands reach for her delicious bottom and squeezed hard and pulled her hips harder against his, having half of their bodies under the water gave them the privacy from perving eyes. He took control of her lips after giving her a few minutes to play with him for her pleasure, sucking her tongue into his mouth. His bare chest smashed against hers and he could feel her hard nipples poking at his skin through the thin, wet fabric. But he needed more. He wanted to feel her bare chest rubbing on his so, he untied her top, baring those gorgeous big breasts for his viewing pleasure but not for long because she brought his lips to hers again, pulling his eyes away from those hard, pink nipples.

This time, there was no barrier between their chests, making Laxus moan. He broke the kiss to taste her neck and then continued down her cleavage. When he reached her chest, his mouth hovered above her tight nipple, letting her feel his hot breath which caused her to trash under his hand, all the while grinding down on his hard cock. With the way her legs were tightening themselves around his waist, he knew Lucy was close so, he pulled her nipple into his mouth and sucked hard while his other hand let go of her ass to pinch her other nipple.

'Laxus!'

Lucy squeezed her eyes shut and screamed his name and rocked herself harder against him, her body nearing its peak. Then, suddenly, she threw her heads back and her world exploded in pleasure.

Laxus looked at the blonde bombshell in his arms under the throes of pleasure, with her eyes closed, her cheeks flushed and her mouth opened in a silent cry and he nearly came himself. But Laxus was not a hormonal teenager who couldn't control his own body and he would damned if he came just from watching a girl in the middle of her orgasm. He would not let himself to drop that low.

'Wow. That was one hell of a show, Lucy. Didn't know you have an exhibitionism tendency in you.'

A deep voice from behind them brought them back to the reality. They were in the water and she just came from dry humping him. Lucy gasped at her carelessness and turned around to see Bickslow and Gajeel smirking at them, both in their swim trunks.

'Damn, cosplayer. Those breasts of yours is way better than I ever dreamt of and those pink nipples reminded me of cherries.'

Only then, Lucy remembered they lost her top in the middle of heavy make out session and right now, she was standing in front of all her bandmates more than half naked. Stomping on the urge to squeal like a little girl at being caught, she covered her boobs with both hands first and tried to look for her bikini top.

'Looking for this?'

Gajeel was holding a little black piece of cloth between fingers, his red eyes sparkling with amusement. Lucy tried to make a grab for it but he was fast, she only succeeded in flashing her left boob at them again, causing Bickslow to nearly drool at the sight.

'Nah uh. If you want this back, you have to do something for us.'

'I swear to god, you metal head, if you say something perverted, I will kick you in the balls.'

Gajeel just ignored her threat and continued with his condition in giving her swimsuit back.

'Next time you come, you will let us watch. Cause I gotta tell you, you having your orgasm was one of the sexiest thing ever.'

Lucy was speechless for a minute. Of all the things he could have suggested, this was not what she had expected and for some reason, it got her hot again. No, no. Last time she checked, she was definitely not an exhibitionist. That damn Laxus did something to her body and now, it's acting crazy.

'What the fuck? No!'

Gajeel sighed as if she just picked the wrong choice and now, she had to pay for it.

'Then, I guess you just have to walk back to the shore topless, flashing everyone on the beach.'

He pulled his hand back as if to take her top with him as a trophy and she nearly went mad.

'Wait wait! Let me think about it!'

She turned to Laxus and Bickslow to ask them for help but they were just smiling at her with their arms crossed in front of their large chests. Of course, they would enjoy watching her flustered. Then, that left her no choice but to do that. Lucy checked the surrounding to see if there were any audience around them but almost everybody were busy on the beach, not noticing the four people in the water and three huge bodies were currently hiding her small body from people on the shore.

Lucy put her hands that were covering her breasts to her sides and watched Gajeel through her half-lidded eyes and gently, bit her swollen bottom lips. Then, slowly, she ran her hands along her body until they reached her nipples. She saw Gajeel as well as the two other men tensed at the action and nearly smiled at how well this was going. She played with her own nipples for a few seconds and then, pulled them between her fingers and pinched a bit. She gasped at the sensation and felt her body heating up again. She knew this plan was going to backfire soon so she had to do this quick.

'Gajeel…' Her husky whisper was like a siren, calling Gajeel to her. He could not believe what was happening but there was no way in hell he would complain.

'Yeah?' Gajeel winced at the hoarseness in his voice.

'Gajeel. Please…'

He swore her voice alone was making him harder. He had to physically stop himself from going after her. But when one of her hands slowly ran along her body until it disappeared under the water, he couldn't hold it in anymore. He grabbed her naughty hand and brought her body to him.

But as soon as she got near him, she seized the long-forgotten top and waved it above her head in victory.

'I got it! Sucker! Ha ha.'

That got Gajeel out of his lust-filled illusion and he growled at the blonde girl. He couldn't believe she just teased him like that. He tried to catch Lucy but she swam away from him. It didn't matter because he was a faster swimmer than her. The two other boys were laughing at the exchange, not even lifting one finger to help either of them.

Gajeel caught her faster than she thought and they pulled the fabric from each other hands like a tag-of-war. Then, faster than their eyes could follow, the top escaped from both of their hand and washed away by the wave to the deeper part of the ocean.

'…..'

'…..'

Lucy felt her face turning red from anger. It was her favourite bikini, dammit!

'Gajeel, you dick! I will kill you!'

The scream pulled Laxus and Bickslow out of the trance and they swam towards where Lucy were climbing on top of Gajeel, trying to strangle the big man. Laxus dragged the bristling girl from Gajeel and pulled her to his chest while Bickslow tried to calm her down.

'Come on, Blondie. Climb on my back. I'll carry you to the shore. That way, no one will see you topless.'

Lucy, still glaring at Gajeel, reluctantly climbed on the blonde man's back, trying to ignore the feeling of his hot, bare skin rubbing against her nipples, turning them into hard little points again.

Laxus wanted to moan and groan at the same time. This was pure hell.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~

The problem started when they reached the shore.

'Now what?'

Lucy wasn't sure how to proceed from there.

'Umm… Oh, Bicks, grab my shirt on my bag and Gajeel, cover us. Lucy, climb of my back.'

After completely hidden between two large bodies of Bickslow and Gajeel, Lucy climbed off Laxus. Laxus turned to her and pulled the discarded shirt over her head. His huge shirt reached to middle of her thighs and it smelled of Laxus and sun. The three men wanted to moan at the sight of petite girl in a man's shirt. It was every men's dream after all.

'Problem solved.'

'Thanks, Laxus.'

Laxus smiled at her and she nearly swooned. He was so handsome when he smiled.

'Bunny girl, I'm sorry.'

'Hmph.'

'I swear I will buy you a new set.'

'Hmph.'

'I'll do whatever you want me to.'

'…. Really?'

They should have known from her evil smile that she was planning something bad but Gajeel was just too flustered to notice the look on her face.

'Yes! Anything!'

'Hmm…'

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Lucy and Gajeel came out of the shop and Laxus and Bickslow burst out laughing.

'Oh my god…'

'Gajeel... You... Hahaha'

Lucy was in a new cut-out leopard pattered one-piece and Gajeel was in a sexy red bikini, his face taking the same colour as his swimsuit.

'I gotta say, Gajeel. You look sexier than me in that bikini. Red is definitely your colour.'

Gajeel bared his teeth at Lucy's taunting words but Lucy just smiled wider.

'Now, let's go play on the beach!'

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~

'Well, that was fun.'

'Maybe for you. I got wolf whistled all day.'

'Then, maybe you shouldn't have got my favourite top washed away like that.'

'Hey. It wasn't my fault alone. You didn't have any problem letting your top float along the water when you were getting frisky with Laxus earlier.'

'Why you!'

Laxus and Bickslow ignored the bickering duo and walked in front of them.

'So, do any of you guys have any plan for later?'

Bickslow asked all three of them. It was later in the evening when they left the beach and they were all hungry if the growl coming from their stomachs were any indication.

'We could go to the restaurant for dinner.'

'Nah. I'm too tired to go out. I'm thinking of ordering a delivery.'

The three males paused at Lucy's suggestion. They really were to worn out to get all fancied up to eat at the restaurant and Lucy's house was the closest to the beach among four of them.

'Alright. We'll order pizza from your place.'

'Hey! I don't remember inviting any of you to my place. I was planning to eat in peace and quiet.'

'Oh come on. Don't be a stranger. Eating by yourself sounds awfully lonely.'

'Argh! Alright, you guys can come to my place. But don't even plan to make this a habit.'

Like that, they headed to Lucy's apartment for dinner.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~

'Hey cosplayer, do you have any alcohol at your place?'

'Do you think of me as some kind of alcoholic who keeps bottles at her place?'

'Well, do you?'

'… Yes.'

'Then, it's a party time!'

They were all arguing with each other when the elevator door opened to her floor to reveal a man standing in front of her door.

'Hey, Luce. Long time no see.'

With a squeal, she launched herself towards the pink-haired man with a large toothy grin on his face and hugged him with all her might, leaving the other three men to look at them with a question mark over their heads.

'I missed you so much.'

'Surely not as much as I missed you.'

The reunion between the two was just too intimate for the outsiders like them and they looked away feeling uneasy being the spectators. They looked too close for to be just friends.

'Are you going to introduce me to your friends, Luce?'

Laxus couldn't help but felt like pink-haired man emphasized on the word "friends" but it might be his jealousy talking.

'Oh right. They are my bandmates. Laxus, Gajeel and Bickslow. Guys, this is Natsu, my best friend.'

Laxus saw Natsu winced a bit at the words "best friend" but it was so brief he couldn't be sure. But it looked like pinky's feeling for Lucy was more than that of a best friend's. But whatever their relationship was, it looked like they have a deep bond no one could break. Great. Another competition.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Lucy couldn't believe her eyes. She hadn't seen her best friend in a long time and she missed him terribly. He was the one that helped her get through her darkest times and she couldn't be more thankful of the man. She unlocked her door for the four men behind her and stepped aside to let them in.

'Anyway, come on in. We were just planning to order pizza. Want me to get you the usual?'

'Yes, please.'

'Alright. Meat lover pizza with extra jalapenos and peppers coming through.'

 **A/N: Hey guys. Sorry for being late to update but summer is nearly over and I'm kinda busy with packing and stuff. Perks of studying abroad. Anyway, I will try to update whenever I can. So, Natsu just showed up yay! All the NaLu fans, I'm sorry. I ship NaLu but I ship LaLu more. And the shooting of their music video is going to start soon so you can expect more fluffs and lemons. *Wink Wink* So, review what you think of this chapter and give me suggestions for the next.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello everyone. Really sorry for not updating the story lately but I was adjusting to the classes and living alone here. Oh who am I kidding? I still am struggling. It's not easy being an engineering student.**

 **Anyhoo, have you seen the latest FT chapter? Am I the only one who's looking forward to the war? And have anyone seen the Mashima's draft drawing of Lucy crying on the floor and Zeref beside her saying 'You will..'. Kyah! I'm so excited. I think E.N.D is coming. (pun intended)**

Chapter 7

'So why are you really here?'

Lucy asked the boy with pink hair and onyx eyes who was sitting in front of her, munching away at the large, spicy-looking pizza.

'I can't let you be by yourself when there's a dangerous guy looking for you.'

She smiled at her best friend. His overprotectiveness was the same as ever but that's what she loved about him.

'I'm not a kid anymore, Natsu. I don't need you to rescue me all the time. I can take care of myself.'

Natsu dropped the half-eaten pizza on the cardboard and turned to her with cold, steel eyes.

'I know that. It's just I can't sit by and do nothing. I'm your dragon and you're my princess, remember?'

Giggling softly, she shook her head at his ridiculous words. She used to say that to him because he would always guard her like a dragon would at the tower with a princess in it. It didn't help that he's hot-headed and always looking for a good fight. How he became a private detective, she would never understand. He looked like he belonged to the other side of the law. But Natsu was extremely loyal and take care of those he loved. Looks could be deceiving.

'So, Natsu, how do you know our drummer?'

Crap. She forgot the other guys were sitting across the room. Her room looked smaller than normal with four huge guys occupying almost half of the room. Natsu flashed them his signature smile which showcased his sharp canines.

'Lucy and I go way back. We were a bunch of nosy brats and that's how we met. Our parents know each other. Well, more like my brother knows her father and whenever I come over with my family, she and I would play in the garden. I was her first kiss.'

'Natsu! They don't need to know that part.'

Lucy could remember the day he was talking about. Natsu's brother, Zeref was one of her father's business partners. Zeref would sometimes come over to the Heartfilia Mansion and he and her father would lock themselves in the conference room and talked for hours about their business or whatever. That didn't matter to Lucy. All she cared about was the cute pink-haired boy with slanted onyx eyes and mischievous smile would accompany Zeref and they would play together until his brother had to leave. Those times were one of her happiest childhood days. One day, Lucy was telling Natsu about the book her mother would always read to her before Lucy would go to bed while she was alive.

 *****Flashback*******

' _So, the handsome prince in shining armour rode across the blistering desert to the tower where the princess was held which was guarded by a fire breathing dragon.'_

' _Why is a dragon always a bad guy in every stories you read to me Luce?'_

' _Natsu! Don't interrupt while I was talking. That's rude!'_

' _Ok ok. Please continue.'_

' _The handsome prince and the dragon fought for the dragon couldn't let the prince take the very precious treasure of his, the princess. However, the dragon was no match for the brave prince and he was defeated. The prince climbed over the tall tower and woke the beautiful princess whose hair was as golden as the sun with a kiss to the lips. And they lived happily ever after. The end.'_

 _Lucy closed her favourite book and smiled at the boy sitting on the grass near her feet. Natsu ran his hand through his pink locks and cringed his nose in distaste._

' _Why do the prince always win in the end? Why can't it be the dragon that kiss the princess and get the happily-ever-after?'_

 _Lucy giggled at her friend. Natsu would always ask her crazy questions like that whenever she would read a story at him but she knew he loved her story telling because he would always ask her to read him one of the books whenever he came over._

' _I don't know, Natsu. Because the prince is the hero so he get to be with the beautiful princess. After all, only a kiss of true love could break the spell.'_

' _How do you know? You've never been kissed before.'_

 _Lucy blushed all the way to her toes at Natsu's words. He could be so blunt sometimes and occasionally, she would feel the need to hit her friend with the books for his dumbness and insensitivity._

' _That's because I'm waiting for my prince charming.'_

' _You're weird Luce.'_

' _Don't be so rude! I will never play with you again.'_

' _Sorry sorry. Here. I will make it up to you.'_

 _The pink-haired boy bent and kissed his blonde best friend and ran off to the house laughing at the poor blushing girl who was stunned speechless._

Lucy smiled a little at the memory. Ahh… She was so pure and innocent back then, still daydreaming about a knight on a white horse would come and sweep her off her feet. Before she was tainted by humanity and seen first-hand how corrupted the real world was.

'Oh. So you knew cosplayer since she was a brat huh? Was she cute as a kid?'

'Are you kidding me? She was an ugly duck when she was a kid. Even when she was teenager, she was a tomboy with no sex appeal. We all treated her like one of the boys.'

Lucy gasped at Natsu's blatant lie. She knew she was a cute kid. And so maybe she was a late bloomer. She didn't have her full assets until she was sixteen and by then, there were a lot of boys chasing after her.

'You fucking asshole. You were the one with the ugly mug.'

Lucy climbed over the table between them to throttle her best friend but Natsu just laughed at her and pushed at her head using one hand.

'But I'll tell you this one thing. She was timid and quiet when she was a kid. Never thought she would turn out like this one day. Mouth like a sailor's.'

'Bunny girl? Timid? I never would have thought in a million years.'

'Shut your trap, black steel.'

Everyone sweat dropped at the words coming out of the blonde's mouth. If one would ignore all the inks on her body, she actually looked like an angel with her golden hair shining like a halo and her beautiful and sinful body but once she opened her mouth, she could make most of the men run in the other direction with their tails between their legs.

'Yeah. Definitely no way in hell. But that's alright by me. I like a little fire in my woman. Makes me wanna test if she's a wildcat between the sheets or not.'

Both Lucy and Natsu tensed at Laxus's words. Lucy knew Natsu wouldn't let this taunt passed by him. He had this weird notion that he had to protect her virtue for her since she couldn't give less of a crap about stuff like that. And her bandmates liked to sexually harass her with their words as often as they could.

'Nah. Bunny girl would most likely to submit to her lover and let him take control over her body. Giving up control might be exhilaration for her.'

'I think cosplayer would love to have all the control in the bedroom. Like a dometrix. I can already imagine her with leather corset and a whip. Hmm…'

Whatever Bickslow was going to say was stopped short when an object whipped past the guy and hit him square in the face.

'Shut it, perv.'

'See? She's definitely an "S".'

'You never learn do you Bicks? Better cut it out before she decides to use pizza cutter this time to throw at you.'

Gajeel grabbed Bickslow's collar and pulled him back before Lucy decided to end his life. Bunny girl has the mood swing worse than that of a hormonal pregnant woman. The last time Gajeel made fun of her was when she had tripped and chipped her tooth. Lucy made sure he paid by replacing his hair gel with a glue. Let's just say his precious long hair wasn't long any more. That girl held a grudge very seriously for some reason.

Lucy glared at the dark-blue haired man for a few seconds as if daring him to push the line further. But Bickslow was anything but stupid.

'So Luce. Can I crash at your place tonight? I haven't booked any hotel.'

'Again? My flat isn't a B&B you know. Next time you come to town, you aren't sleeping at my place. I don't care if you have to sleep on the street.'

The pink-hair idiot just smiled at him like she wasn't threating him. He grew up with that violent girl after all. He knew deep down, she was still a kind and soft girl she used to be who took care of people she cared about. It was because of that reason she did what she did after all.

'Yeah yeah. I promise I won't hog all the blanket this time. And kick you off the bed.'

Lucy snorted. 'You shitty liar. You say that all the time and every morning, I find myself curling on the floor!'

Laxus sat at the corner the whole time, dare I say sulking at the overly-friendly couple who were talking too closely for his liking. There's no way they were just friends. Friends have boundaries, these two obviously didn't. Not that he cared. He just didn't want to lose to that idiot. And seriously, which guy had pink hair? He only wanted blondie for one reason and that reason included her naked in his bed and strawberries and whipped cream. Laxus Dreyar didn't do relationship after all. He knew blondie wouldn't be the type to get clingy after a night of passion. Hell, he saw her cutting her partners when they got too demanding.

His eyes flickered to the clock all the wall and he winced a little. It's getting a little late and he had somewhere to be tomorrow. Damn. He hated having to do this every time they're back in town.

'Well, I have to go back. I have an early start tomorrow. You coming with guys?'

Gajeel and Bickslow got up as well, picking up the empty bottles and pizza boxes and Laxus smiled a little. They talked big but he knew they all had a soft spot for the blonde spit-ball.

'Well, I won't send you off. You know your way out.'

'What a great hostess. Anyway, remember we are shooting the music video in a few days.'

'Sure. I'll see your fugly faces in a few days.'

'And we will miss your filthy mouth and unladylike words too.'

All the four bandmates laughed in light-heartedly while a certain pink haired boy looked at them like they had all gone insane.

Well, welcome to the Slayer.

* * *

Lucy pulled an extra pillowcase from her closet and a flash of red caught her eyes. She felt nostalgic staring at the large sweatshirt of Natsu she stole from him before she left the house and all her friends but she just kept it anyhow. It reminded her of the good times in her miserable existence. Yet she never took it out. It would just miss them too much and break her promise.

'I see you still have that', a tanned hand reached over her head and snatched the object away.

'Of course. It's my favourite.' Lucy smiled brightly at her best friend. It's been a while she smiled so sincerely. Natsu tend to have that effect on a lot of people. Letting them feel comfortable in their own skin.

Natsu gently cupped her cheek. His own eyes were suspiciously shiny and watery.

'I missed that beautiful smile. God. I missed you so much.'

'Hey now. Don't get all emotional on me. Natsu I know ain't a pansy who cried over small things.'

What could she say? She got awkward at the show of emotion most of the time. That's how she had been raised after all. Not to expect affections from people. People would stab you in the back if you gave them the chance and showed you're vulnerable.

Natsu, on the other hand, looked close to killing Lucy for her remark.

'Small things? The last time I saw you, you were wheeled into ICU with so much blood all over your body. I thought I had lost you.'

People were so silly sometimes. Little things could make their heart melt and a few words could turn their world upside down. Lucy could feel the back of her eyes burning up with the unshed tears. She never let herself grieve for what happened that day. There was no other choice. She unconsciously traced a rigged scar over her heart she had covered with a phoenix tattoo. They hadn't know if she would make it while she was undergoing a surgery. The stab was just too deep and it left an ugly scar. But like a phoenix, she had risen from the ashes.

'I should have been there. I never felt so helpless before. The most precious person was going to be taken from me right in front of my eyes because of my incompetence.'

'Don't! It's not your fault. You can't blame yourself. We never saw that coming.'

Natsu pulled the blonde in his arms, hugging her tightly. His friend had gone through so many things and it always amazed him that she still continued to fight and didn't give up. Lucy was an amazing woman. After a while, the woman in his arms started trembling and he could feel his shirt getting wet.

'Let it all out Luce. Cry your heart out. I'll be here to wipe your tears.'

Natsu hugged her even tighter. No one could get between them because no one had suffered like the two did. And they had braced all the pain and tear together, holding each other hands. Until she was ripped away from him one day by her own father.

 **A/N: Another chapter for you amazing people! And nearly 100 story followers. Yay me! Totally worth having to stay up late at night to finish another chapter. And I know this chapter is a bit angst-y and there're more unsolved mystery but it will slowly start to unravel in later chapters. And those who already figured out what's going on, don't tell others. .V**

 **Reviews would be greatly appreciated so I would know what you guys want in the next chapter. I will update soon I promise!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 _Lucy grabbed the nearest vase on the table beside her and threw it at the door, smashing it in pieces. It was actually her favourite vase, given to her by Jude Heartfilia on her sixth birthday because she loved picking different flowers from the huge garden behind the mansion and brought it back but almost all the vases were always full with beautiful, expensive flowers so she would have to throw them away. When Jude found out about that from Layla Heartfilia, he bought her cute daughter a new vase for her room._

 _Her last birthday gift from her father. Because a few months after that, her beautiful mother was no longer apart of this world and a part of Jude Heartfilia died with her._

 _All of that didn't matter anymore because the trust and love between the father and the daughter was broken like the pieces of vase on the floor. Lucy wanted to believe that her father was incapable of doing something so despicable but her father proved her wrong. That monster sitting in the study room, drinking tea was not the man she once knew. Her father didn't know this but he just started a war. No one threatened those who are precious to Lucy Heartfilia and hoped to get away with it. Her father just made the biggest mistake of his life._

' _The game is on, father dear. It's my turn to make a move now. Your own daughter will take down the empire you built and burn it down.'_

Lucy's eyebrow twitched when her dream changed and suddenly, she was in a room and on the bed with a man on top of her.

 _She could only see flashes of dark blue hair while she was struggling against his hold. His green eyes was flashing with cruelty and mockery like she was a little kitten acting tough._

' _What's wrong, little girl? Not gonna smart mouth me today? Did all the fight leave you? See, you're not as tough as you think you are. That's why you don't poke at the tiger if you don't wanna get eaten.'_

 _He bent down to nuzzle against her neck. She could feel the tears streaming down her face, her mascara running along with them. Her dress was ruined and on the floor somewhere in the room. She was in her underwear, pushing against the man._

' _No! Get off me!'_

 _Couldn't think of anything to do, she grabbed a handful of silver hair and pulled, hoping to distract him enough to escape from him. But he just snarled at her and placed both of his hands on her neck and squeezed._

 _Lucy let go of his hair to crawl at his hands. Her throat was closing up and her lungs couldn't get enough oxygen. She started trashing. His green eyes got closer to her face and he whispered._

' _You're never gonna win against me, little girl. It'll be easier for you to give in.'_

She woke up with a start and first thing she realised was that it was morning and she felt suffocated. And very warm. Did she go to bed with her heater on again? She tried to get up to check but was shocked when she couldn't move. She was going to panic but stopped when she heard a soft snore very close to her. That's when she recognised the pink hair idiot had his arms and legs around her, sticking close to her like a fucking koala to his mother. It would have been cute if not for the drool wetting her side of the pillow because he was sleeping on half of it.

'You fucking piece of shit! I told you not to hog the fucking bed.' And with that, she kneed him in the stomach.

* * *

Flipping the pancakes in the pan, Lucy turned Natsu who was sitting on the chair, waiting for his breakfast.

'What do you wanna do later, Natsu? Or you already have plan?'

He shook his head and smiled toothily at the chef in the pink apron.

'How do you feel about visiting our usual hangout spot? Well, not an actual one because it's back home but you know what I mean.'

Lucy laughed at her friend who struggling with his words. He's more of an action man and not good with words which was a laugh for her because she was a literature-addict,

'Really? I haven't been there for a long time. My skill is really rusty and you'll just laugh at me.'

'Now come on. Who else would make fun of you if not your dear best friend?'

Lucy threw her oven mitt at him, a scowl on her face. But she understood what he meant. Their friendship was fucked up like that. All kidding aside, she could use Natsu's help with her training. With the possibility of Cobra still alive, she was sure there would be more surprises waiting for her.

* * *

'Bang!'

After her last bullet, Lucy took her ear muffs and put down her pistol. She pulled her target sheet when it got in front of her and looked down at it, frowning.

'You aren't kidding when you said you skill is rusty. That's one shitty shooting. You only hit target 7 out of 10 times and only 4 hit the target's head or any vital organs.'

'Fuck you too pinky. Now are you gonna help me improve my skill or not?'

Lucy knew her score might not look so bad to some people but she used to be able to hit 10/10 and all to vital or fatal places. Being a Heartfilia, she had to learn shooting, martial arts and archery so, she had basic understanding of those but her talent lied with target shooting.

'Alright. The problem is your stance is all wrong and you can't concentrate on the target accurately enough anymore. Tilt your head to the left a bit more and you also need to turn your hips.'

Natsu put his hands on her hips to guide and she felt herself tense up a little. Strange. She never felt uncomfortable around Natsu before. Maybe not seeing him for a while might be making her act strange towards him. Ignoring her feeling, she put her focus back on the target. Little did she know a few feet away, a green-haired woman and a man with spiky man were looking at the couple.

* * *

As soon as Lucy got into the studio, she felt like turning back and walked back out the way she came in and it had something to do with a woman standing not far from her and smiling a little too brightly at her.

'Hi Mira. Are the rest of the band in yet?'

Mira's eyes glinted and her smiled turned even bigger if that was possible.

'Yeah. They're in the wardrobe room with Freed but first thing first. Little birdie told me that you were spotted with a pink-haired boy on a date.'

Lucy's eyes nearly bulged out of her eye sockets. How did Mira know about Natsu when he only got her a few days ago? That woman is a demon.

'What?! Who told you that?'

'Oh, Bisca and Alzec saw you two at the shooting range flirting so shamelessly with each other. And rumour has it your date is super hot too.'

'Natsu and me dating? EWWW! He's my best friend.'

That didn't make the white-haired to key down her enthusiasm No, it just made her even more hyper. Jumping a bit up and down, Mira squealed.

'Oh my god! Best friend turned to lovers? That's so romantic!'

Talking to her would only be a waste of time so, Lucy ignored the woman with hearts in her eyes and walked to the changing room to meet up with the other guys. Opening the door, she found the other guys spread out across the room. Gajeel was sitting on the desk with a scowl on his face. Bickslow was on the phone. Probably with one of his many friend with benefits. Laxus had his headphone on and was lying on the sofa with his eyes closed. She was guessing that no one was happy about having to shoot a music video so early in the morning. And for her, it was worse because she kept having a different nightmare about her past every night these days and she would always wake up with Natsu all over her. She was starting to get used to the routine.

Dumping her bag on the floor, she threw herself on the other sofa across the one Laxus was on. Laxus opened one of his eyes to look at the sexy blonde in the white shirt and shorts making herself home on the sofa. He knew better than to make a conversation with her since she was known not to be a morning person.

'Morning everyone! How are we this morning?'

Everyone growled at the enthusiasm of the director and the loud voice. Lucy sat up on the sofa and glared at him.

'Ah! Miss Lucy! Amazing parfum as usual!'

The short man in white suit leaned and sniffed at her. Goosebumps rose all over Lucy's body and she shivered in disgust.

'Men~'

'Get away from me, you creep!'

Laxus grabbed the small man by his suit collar and lifted him up.

'Hey Ichiya. For your own safety, stay away from Lucy.'

'Laxus. Handsome as usual' Sniff, sniff.

Laxus blanched at the close proximity of Ichiya's face and dropped the man on the floor. He just couldn't get used to the director's creepiness but unfortunately for them, he was the best in the film industry.

'Ichiya san. We are all ready for the shoot.'

Ichiya stood up and rushed to the four bandmates like Laxus didn't just throw him on the floor and all of them took a step back.

'Men! We must change for the shooting. All your clothes will brought to you each by your own personal stylists.'

At the snap of his fingers, four people appeared out of nowhere almost magically with makeup bags in their one of their hands and their costumes on the other hands and they are all stunningly good looking that they themselves looked like they walked straight out of Vogue magazine.

'I believe you've met my team before. Hibiki, Ren and Eve will take care of Laxus, Gajeel and Bickslow and I will leave Lucy in Jenny's capable hands. Now, you know we need the sunrise in the shooting so, chop chop everyone. Start moving.'

Lucy was dragged from the rest of the boys by the other tall, blonde woman to the lady's room so she change into her new clothes. Jenny thrusted a thin, simple yet beautiful, white and gold dress to Lucy without a word and Lucy nearly rolled her eyes. She knew Jenny could be a stuck-up bitch. She used to a cover model for CK jeans so she acted like she was above all of the other female entertainers. But she was good at what she did so, Lucy just held it in and got inside one of the stalls to change.

'Wait. You need to change your lingerie as well. Your choice of underwear won't fit your character in this music video.'

Lucy raised her eyebrows at the other blonde.

'How the hell do you know I'm wearing underneath?'

'You're wearing a white shirt. It's practically see-through.'

Lucy looked down at her shirt and Jenny was right. Her hot pink and black polka dots bra was visible through her shirt.

'Whatever. Just give me what I need to change into before Ichiya decides to come in and check.'

Jenny handed her a pure white bra and panties set with intricate laces. Great. A pure white angel. She just couldn't wait until the whole shooting was over.

* * *

Lucy came out of the lady's room to the rest of the group so they can start shooting. It's nearly half past five in the morning and the sun should be out soon.

When the boys saw Lucy, they all gasped. Lucy looked completely different from the Lucy, the drummer from Slayer they knew. This Lucy was wearing a beautiful white shirt with a shimmery gold belt around her waist and was tied as a bow on the back. Her black highlights were gone and she had a headband made up of real wild flowers on top her blonde hair. On her feet were flat eggshell coloured ballet shoes. Her face looked natural with just minimal makeup with mascara and light pink lip gloss. The most surprising thing was all her tattoos were gone. She looked like an angel.

Gajeel was the first to break the silence.

'Holy fuck! What have they done to you? Where are all the tattoos? Oh my god, you look completely different.'

Lucy flipped him the bird and they all nearly sighed in relief. This was still the same girl they knew.

'Calm down, Black Steel. Jenny just covered all my tats with makeup. I'm still the smartass bitch who would kick your ass if you make fun of me.'

Laxus was still staring at the girl standing in front of him. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. Of course, she was incredibly sexy, dripping with sex appeal but he had never seen her looked like that before. Pure, innocent and not tainted by the harshness of the world. But deep down, he knew he preferred the minx who could give a witty comeback and take no shit from anyone. His strong, untouchable Lucy. Yeah. He liked that Lucy better but he still appreciated this Lucy as well.

 **Hey guys. Here's another chapter for you. So, I'm trying to juggle all the courseworks, social life and writing fanfic so I'm sorry if my story seemed a bit boring. I'll try to make it more interesting I promise. Anyway, there will be fluff in the next chapter when they're shooting the music video and as a treat, a scene of Lucy with all the three boys. Yum. I will try to update soon! Please follow and review! Arigatou!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Lucy took some time to appreciate how hot all the guys looked. Gajeel was in a sleeveless blue shirt and a worn-out jeans that fits him very nicely. His long black hair was tied into a ponytail which exposed all his piercing. Hmm… How scrumptious. Bickslow was wearing a black tuxedo with a bow tie and his hair was slicked back with a hair gel. He would have looked like a perfect high class gentleman if not for a lecherous smile and evil glint in his eyes. And Laxus. Oh man. Let me tell you it was a wonder Lucy was not turned into a puddle of drool right then and there. Laxus was in a black slacks which made his ass looked even more drool-worthy and he was in a tight buttoned down shirt with a loosened tie around his neck. Every time he moved, his big muscles flexed. Lucy wondered if he was doing this on purpose. Lucy had a weak spot for tall, muscular men.

'Men! If we are ready, let's start shooting. First part of the shooting will be outside of the studio and in the garden. So, everyone please move to backyard.'

Ichiya's voice broke her out of a trance. Beside her, Mira was giggling.

'They look nice don't they?'

'Nice? Damn. Those boys are fine. But please don't tell them that. I don't their egos to be any bigger than they already are.'

Mira walked with Lucy to the garden. The garden was beautiful. It had all kinds of flowers there. With the sun starting to rise, the place looked like a Garden of Eden. Mira turned to Lucy and nearly gasped. Lucy fitted in the scene like the T in her angelic appearance.

'Ok. Lucy, please take place in the garden. I know none of you are professional actors so we will make the acting as simple as possible. Lucy, all you have to do is just walk around the garden. Don't tense, be free and do whatever you want. I want natural.'

Lucy nodded and walked to the middle of the garden and nearly smiled. This garden was very similar to the one from Heartfilia Mansion. Layla loved flowers so her father made a huge garden in the back.

'Alright. Roll the camera. Action!'

Lucy tried to not look into the camera and not to tense. Natural, tried to act natural. Alright, she would just walk around the garden to see what kind of flowers they have.

Everyone was transfixed by the blonde in the garden. With the sunlight landing on her back and her golden hair whipping around the face from the gentle breeze, she was simply breath-taking. They watched her walked around with a bounce in her feet like she was a little child exploring a new place but with graceful steps. It was like she was dancing around the garden. When a colourful butterfly landed on her headband, she smiled brightly. Butterflies were her favourite. She loved watching them coming out of a cocoon.

Laxus stopped breathing for a moment when the pretty blonde smiled. His heart suddenly felt too tight like someone was squeezing it. He wanted to stop the time and watched her float around the place forever. What he didn't know was that his reaction of the scene was being recorded along with Bickslow and Gajeel's response.

'Cut! That was perfect. We will move to the next scene. All the three boys please spread out across the garden. Not too far from each other. Lucy, you will move from one boy to the next, start from Bickslow. I want a very little contact. Nothing too sexual. Lucy, I want you to act like a virgin who has been touched by the opposite sex for the first time.'

Lucy scrunched her nose and the boys burst out laughing like they couldn't believe Lucy as a shy, pure virgin.

'Shut it you dickheads. I can act like a virgin.'

That made them laugh even harder until they were nearly rolling around the floor. Lucy gritted her teeth, pissed that they thought she couldn't act a lily white untouched virgin.

'Men! Please stop it. We still need the sunrise and the sun is nearly all the way up.'

The boys tried to hold in their laughter and wiped their tears away and nearly failed when they saw Lucy glaring at them. They spread out like Ichiya told them to. Bickslow and Gajeel at the outmost and Laxus in the middle.

'Everyone in place. And action!'

Just like that, all the laughter and jokes went out the window and they became serious. Slayer wasn't where they were now by half-assing around and being unprofessional. They had to work their asses off and they did their job perfectly and efficiently. They were, after all, trained by Freed and he would not accept anything less than perfect.

Lucy skipped around the flowers and bumped into Bickslow who held out his hands to catch her and flashed her the perfect smile(as perfect as Bickslow can manage without making it look lecherous). Delicately, he picked her right hand to his mouth to place a kiss on it. Lucy ducked her head and ran from him only to stumble into Laxus's strong arms. Keeping one arm around her waist, Laxus placed his other hand under her chin and titled her head up to meet his blue eyes with flecks of green in them. Lucy could feel her face heating up under his intense eyes. It was like he was trying to see to her souls and she nearly laughed at how ridiculous she sounded. She pushed him back gently and walked away from him.

Someone grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her to the strong chest. She looked up to see Gajeel's red eyes and the corner of his mouth was tilted up in the resemblance of a smile. Picking up a lock of her blonde hair, he kissed the end of it before dropping it. Lucy, face still red from staring contest with Laxus, turned to the other side and ran from her three pursuits.

'Cut! Perfect!'

Lucy's knees nearly buckled in relief. It was difficult to act like an innocent.

'Half of the music video is done. The rest of the shooting will be inside the studio. And everyone has to change.'

This again. Lucy hated being near Jenny. The blonde ex-model made her feel incredibly self-conscious and she preferred being a confident woman who had no insecurity about her image. With a sigh, she walked back to the lady's room.

Lucy looked into the mirror and smiled. This version was more fitting for her image. Her tattoos were back but her black highlights were gone and were replaced by aquamarine extensions inside her hair. With her smoky eyes and lips coloured in nude, her face was seductive and sensual. Her toned body was clad in a purple corset and leather pants and a fuck-me silver platform heels on her feet. The corset was pushing her already big breasts up together, showing too much cleavage it was nearly indecent. Her skin was glittering from some kind of the lotion Jenny forced on her.

Strutting out of the bathroom, she felt more confident. This was the real her, after all. The innocent Lucy was dead and gone a long time ago, replaced by the cold-hearted Lucy. When she walked into the studio, she nearly laughed. The boys were still in their old clothes except their shirts were unbuttoned, except Gajeel who was shirtless currently and their hair were mused to give them a bedroom hair. Bickslow turned when he heard a clinking of high heels and smirked.

'Ah! Our Lucy is finally back. We missed you.'

'Yeah. While the innocent Lucy is intriguing, I like the sexy Lucy the best.'

Gajeel agreed with him while Laxus remained silent, making Lucy a bit uneasy.

'What's with the silence, leader?'

'Just thinking if that corset should even be legal.'

Lucy's eyebrow twitched at Laxus's answer. Shouldn't have asked. A pervert would always be a pervert in the end.

'Men! We're ready for second shooting yes? Ah, you all look amazing! The parfum!' Sniff, sniff.

All the members of Slayer shivered in disgust at his sniffing. When he was satisfied with going on about parfum, Ichiya brought them to the set. There was a chocolate coloured settee on the corner of the room but what stood out was the big bed in the middle of the room with black satin sheet on it. The room was dim, the only light coming from the big, expensive-looking crystal chandelier in the middle of the room, giving a seductive atmosphere.

'Is this just me or does this look like a porn set?'

Lucy whispered at the boys and they laughed under their breath. She was right of course. It looked kind of sketchy.

'Alright. This time, we're gonna need sexy, steamy scenes. Showing a devil side of Lucy. We will start with Bickslow again this time. Bickslow please sit on the sofa. And Lucy, I want you to walk slowly towards him and straddle him and kiss him. It's up to you to create a sultry atmosphere. Then, when I give a signal, grab him by the collar of his shirt and bring him to the bed. That's your scene with Bickslow.'

Bickslow looked like he just hit a jackpot and Lucy would have laughed if not for a fact that she had to kiss a bandmate. Maybe choosing to star in their own music video was a bad idea.

The chocolate-coloured curtain was draped across the windows. Except the big canopy bed and the coach, the room was bare of any other furniture. Maybe it was their imagination but the temperature was high enough for them to make them feel hot in their clothes. Or maybe it was because of the sexy nearly half-naked man sitting cross-legged on the settee. His eyes were dark with humour and there was a small smile on his lips. He looked like he was waiting for something or someone.

Then, suddenly, the door swung open and in walked the incredibly sexy woman. She strutted to the man, with an extra sway in her hips, like she owned the damn room. The man took in the amazing view this vixen provided, appeasing his eyes. Her hourglass body was a sight to behold and with every step she took, her big breasts jiggled. Even though everyone knew it was just acting, all the male were jealous of the dark-blue haired man and couldn't help but wished that they were in his position right now.

When Lucy got to where Bickslow was sitting, she smirked and swung her left foot over his legs and straddled his big body. Slowly, tantalizing the man beneath her, she sat on his legs. Bickslow wrapped his arms around her small waist and looked up to her beautiful face and gulped. Their faces were incredibly close and Lucy leaned in.

At the first touch of their lips, they were both a bit awkward, not sure they wanted to cross that line even for the sake of the music video, especially for Lucy. But all the thoughts flew out of her head when Bickslow deepened the kiss and ran his tongue across the seam of her lips, wordlessly begging for the entry. Lucy was a bit hesitant but Bickslow was not having it anymore. He waited a long time to taste this amazing beauty in his arms and he was not going to waste the chance. He pulled her harder against his chest and Lucy gasped at the feel of his hot skin against her bare cleavage, and taking it as an opportunity, Bickslow thrusted his tongue in her mouth and ran across her own appendage, asking to come play with him.

Lucy had to swallow her own moan. The man was incredibly talented with his tongue and that nearly caught her off guard. As if. Lucy was not going to let him dominate over her like that. Deciding to take charge of the situation, Lucy sucked on his tongue and grinned when she heard his groan. Running her finger in his blue hair, she pulled hard at his strands and made him lean back. She nibbled softly on his Adam's apple and licked along the column of his neck. He tightened his arms across her waist and pushed her bottom down on his pelvis and her eyes widened. Bickslow was hard. He was straining against the soft fabric of his pants. He must have known what she was thinking because he leaned in and whispered in her ears.

'What, cosplayer? Did you think you looking like that and basically all over me wouldn't have any effect on me? I have to say this reminds me of my fantasy. It includes you in this position except there were no clothes between us and you were riding me. Hard.'

Lucy pulled his head back and slammed her lips down on his. Damn his dirty mouth was so fucking dangerous. She felt herself getting wet at his words. This was not supposed to happen. Lost in their heated kiss, she heard someone cleared their throat and she remembered where they were. With a final bite on his bottom lip, she let go and stood up. He looked up at her, his eyes half-lidded and dark. Her index finger ran across his swollen lips and continued down his hard, angular jaws until she reached his collar. She grabbed his collar and pulled. Obediently, he stood up. With a tilt at her lips, she led him to the bed and pushed at his nearly bare chest and he dropped on the bed with a soft thud.

'Cut! That's it for the scene with Bickslow. Thank you Lucy and Bickslow. You're both amazing.'

Jesus. She could feel the hot flashes all across her body from their pervious kiss. Bickslow was lethal as the other two guys from Slayer despite his happy-go-lucky attitude. She felt tricked. She turned away from the man still on the bed, staring at her with lust-filled eyes and hurried back to her chair. She thanked when someone handed her a bottle of water and downed half of it. Dammit. She was already hot and bothered and she still needed to shoot with two other guys. Today was definitely not her day.

 **A/N: *wink* *wink* Another chapter for my lovelies. Ahh. Bickslow. I love that sexy man despite his creepiness sometimes. So, one down, two to go. Do not fret. I will come up with more fluff and lemons with two other gorgeous male species. Lucky Lucy indeed. ;D I will try to update as often as I can so bear with me for a bit. Classes are a bitch and my love life is a mess. A piece of advice girls. Never kiss someone you know when you're drunk 'cuz in the morning, you end up with a hungover and dozens of question marks about what kind of relationship you two have now. Oops. I'm droning on aren't I? I'll stop now. See ya later my beautifuls**


	10. Chapter 10

**Another chapter for ya' all. Sorry for not updating so late but life got in the way. And work assignments but I promise I will try to update as often as I can.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters.**

Chapter 10

'So Lucy. How's your "no hooking up with bandmates" rule is going?'

Lucy turned around to see the platinum blonde walking her way, a mischievous smile gracing her lips. Lucy nearly groaned out loud. Now, she's never going to hear the end of it. Mira had been trying to get her to hook up with one of the guys since they got to know each other. Lucy thanked the girl who was touching up her makeup for next shoot and waved her off.

'Fine. The golden rule still applies.'

'That's not what I saw earlier.'

Lucy mentally shivered at the glint in the girl's blue eyes. She was serious about this whole matchmaking thing.

'It's called acting. I'm that great of an actress.'

Mira threw her head back and laughed, her silver locks shaking along with her slender shoulder. Wiping her tears with the back of her hand, she looked at the blonde vixen sitting in front of her.

'Not even a porn star could get the scene that hot, Lucy. You two looked like you couldn't get enough of each other. Hell, Bickslow looked like he was ready to tear you out of the clothes and take you right then and there.'

Lucy gaped at her. She couldn't believe the sweet Mira had a dirty mouth like that.

'Language, Mira! I'm stunned you know words like that.'

If not for the twinkle in Lucy's eyes, Mira would have thought she was really offended. Mira giggled softly at the charming girl. She really thought of her as one of her sisters even though she didn't know much about her.

'What? Freed likes the dirty talk in the bedroom. One time, he called me while he was away during the tour and one thing led to another and we ended up "taking care of our business" via phone if you know what I mean.'

Mira made an air bunny when she reached the part "taking care of our business" to show she meant something else.

'Ew ew ew! Mira! I so didn't wanna know that. I don't need the mental image of you and Freed in that context.'

Lucy shuddered when the image of Mira and Freed jerking off to each other's word while talking dirty. The straight-laced Freed getting freaky behind the bedroom door? The thought alone could traumatize her.

'What? Freed might be a strict school teacher at his work but trust me, he's a sexy beast in the sack. And he has a huge c….'

'The shooting will be back in 5. Everybody in places.'

Lucy was never more relieved to hear the Ichiya's voice in her whole life.

'Duty call! Bye Mira. I'll see you later.'

Pushing her bottle of water at the Mira, she made a run for the set. That was definitely more information than she ever needed. But when she got to the set, the man sitting on the bed had a long black shaggy hair and multiple piercings instead of a large blonde male.

'I thought the next scene was with Laxus and Gajeel was supposed to be the last.'

Gajeel smirked at the sight of the sexy bombshell, with the still swollen lips from earlier shoot.

'Couldn't find with anywhere so, they decided to go with me first. Guess it's my turn to get a taste of you now.'

Lucy gripped his jaw with her hand and leaned down close to his face.

'You fucking wish, black steel.'

She let go of his face and straightened up but Gajeel just smirked like he was going to get what he wanted regardless.

'Alright if everyone is ready, let's start with the shooting. Gajeel, you will have to wear the buttoned shirt since you will have to continue what Lucy and Bickslow had left of from.'

Lucy didn't have to see Gajeel to know he was leering right now. She flipped him a bird over her shoulder without looking at him.

'Then, Lucy will take off your shirt and we will continue with the kissing scene.'

Great. Now, she had to kiss another guy from the band. She felt like she's breaking all the rules she ever made today.

* * *

Gajeel sat on the bed with a delightful bundle in his laps named Lucy the Black Rose. She had her hands on his dark blue unbuttoned shirt, being careful not to stare at his ripped stomach too much. Painfully slowly, she pushed the shirt off his shoulder, caressing his warm muscle along her way. Hell, if she would only have one chance to feel up this delicious specie of a man, she was going to take extra advantage and touch him as much as she wanted.

Placing a hand on his shoulder, she pushed at him until he was only leaning on his elbows. She let her hands ran slowly down his chest, starting from his broad shoulders to his navel, letting her naughty little fingers to trace his impressive six packs, not as prominent as Laxus's but still beautifully sculpted none the less. Gajeel caught her hands before they could travel further down and linked them behind his neck, and taking that as a cue, Lucy drew nearer to his face until they were only a few millimeters apart. It was like they were having a competition on who will cave in first. One of Lucy's hands moved up from his neck and sank into that luscious black hair, twirling a lock of hair on her little finger before pulling a bit hard from its sculp. Gajeel hissed between his teeth and as if that was the last straw, he closed the last distance and caught that pink lips.

If she had thought that the kiss with Bickslow was hot, she had another thing coming. While their moment was passionate and panty-dropping-ly amazing, Gajeel's kiss was rough and sexy. Catching that luscious bottom lips of hers that tasted like strawberry, he bit hard enough to make her gasp. That man was like a barbarian, feasting on her lips like she was the tastiest treat he had ever had in his entire life and he couldn't get enough of her. It was time for a little payback. Lucy pulled at his hair and made him drop his head back, revealing his strong neck. Starting from his jaw straight to the spot where the neck met the shoulder, Lucy's tongue took a happy little trip and when she got to the spot which appeared to be his weak spot, judging by how twitched slightly, she bit and sucked the flesh hard enough to leave a mark. Gajeel's grip on her waist tightened and his breathing quickened.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she caught something yellow and she looked up to see Laxus standing beside Ichiya with his arms crossed and looking at the couple on the bed with unreadable expression. Lucy suddenly felt like she was cheating on the man and she stopped her sensuous assault on the sexy man beneath her.

Gajeel, not knowing the conflict the blonde was feeling, took her hesitance as a cue, started kissing and sucking her neck but Lucy couldn't turn her eyes away from Laxus.

'Cut!'

Saved by Ichiya, it seemed. Lucy got up from the bed and took one last look at the big blonde before walking away from the scene.

* * *

Laxus wasn't even sure why he was feeling this way. All he knew was he was frustrated, like his heart had just been gripped tightly and he couldn't get enough oxygen. He had been feeling this way since he saw Bickslow and Lucy in a passionate embrace. He knew it was just for a show but he didn't like seeing Bickslow's tongue shoved down the blonde's throat. Being outside for a fresh air didn't help either, because now, all he could think about was claiming the gorgeous girl for himself and showed the rest of the world that no one was allowed to touch her milky white flawless skin.

He stopped. What? No one was allowed to touch her? Claiming her?! What the fuck was wrong with him? He's being possessive and Lucy was not even his girl. What in the world was happening to him? There's a reason why girls called him a heartless beast and now, just a mere girl was tearing down all his wall and making him feel vulnerable? What was she doing to him?

He wanted to run far away from the enticing beauty but there's something about her that always kept him coming right back for her. He couldn't understand his feeling, it's just too complicated for his liking. He stopped near the garden when they had a shooting before and looked around. He still could imagine the happy, innocent Lucy in all white, running around happily, soaking in all the nature like she didn't have a care in the world. That was a scene he could never get out of his head. The Lucy he knew was not the type chasing after butterflies and picking out the flowers in the garden, but the one with the middle finger up in the hair to people who look down on her. She's one tough cookie.

But even he knew a girl didn't just become strong this way without going through one hell of a life. It's kind of obvious from the pain that hardened her honey brown eyes when someone asked her about her life before the Slayer or her family. She would just say there was nothing much to tell and drop the conversation. It's still a mystery who the beautiful bombshell really was.

Well, it was no use sulking in the corner like this, he thought. He had to go back to the set. Soon, it was going to be his turn. With a sigh he turned and went back to the way he came from.

* * *

Laxus crossed his arms across his massive, bare-chest and stared at the couple going hot and heavy on the bed. The tanned man with long black hair was a contrast to the porcelain skin blonde on his laps, currently sucking on his neck. Gajeel unconsciously tightened his fists at the pleasured look on the man's face at the blonde's ministration.

He wanted nothing more than to grip the man and rip him away from the girl who had been in dreams more times than he was willing to admit but he stopped himself. He couldn't lose control, not in front of her. She would run so far and fast he wouldn't be able to see her trail if he ever let it slip that he was starting to care for the tough girl with a kind heart. He was not stupid. He knew a commitment-phobic when he saw one. It was clear that something happened in the past that destroyed her and her ability to believe in love again. But that didn't mean he had to like seeing a girl he's lusting over making out with another guy.

Something must have caught her attention because suddenly, she looked at his direction and he saw guilt flashed through her beautiful big brown eyes. Interesting, it looked like she felt uneasy being with another guy in front of him. That meant she felt something for him, he internally cheered. Another baby step for them. They kept on with their eye contact for the rest of the shoot and saw her broke the stare when Ichiya interrupted them. Hmm…. Next was his turn. He was going to punish her for toying with him and made him feel shit he never felt before. "Time to take it like a good girl, blondie", Laxus thought.

* * *

'Son of a bitch! Why the hell am I getting so flustered? It's just Laxus.'

Lucy paced around in the lady's room for the hundredth time. That horrible feeling when she was in the arms of Gajeel's while Laxus was just a few feet away. It just felt….wrong. Like getting caught by a boyfriend…. Wait WHAT? Da fuck? When did she ever think of Laxus that way? Yeah, he's hot and sinfully delicious. Just looking at him could give her eyes an orgasm but she didn't do relationship. She didn't do monogamy since that was an unnecessary risk for her heart and easier to get attached.

There was a click sound when she heard someone closed the door behind her and she quickly turned around. She must have zoned out because she didn't hear the door opening or anyone coming in the room. She freaked out she saw a flash of golden hair but calm down she found out the blonde hair belonged to the infamous Jenny.

'Will you stop moving around so much? Do you know how difficult it was to get a bedroom hair? Stop ruining it and sit down on the chair. We have to retouch the makeup.'

Lucy nearly whimpered. She didn't want to be under the mercy of Jenny's hands again. While she was a talented beautician, she was also foul-mouthed and arrogant. However, the worst part was when she bragged about her fiancé, Hibiki and flaunted her "perfect" relationship in front of Lucy. One time, Lucy fall asleep in the middle of Jenny doing her hair while going on and on about how hot she and Hibiki looked together and she woke up with half of her blonde locks shaved and she nearly panicked. Luckily for her, she pulled it off but after that incident, she tried to be careful when dealing that crazy woman.

Jenny grabbed Lucy's hand and pushed her into the chair and started working on her lips. By this time, all of her lipstick was eaten off by two sexy men and her lips felt swollen.

'I know it's difficult being surrounded by men all day.'

Lucy lifted one of her eyebrows.

'What? No talk about how picturesque you and Hibiki are as a couple today?'

It might be in Lucy's mind but Jenny's smile looked more menacing than ever just now.

'You want me to ruin your pretty face in front of the camera today?'

Lucy gulped. This woman was not to be taken lightly. She might really do it.

'Sorry. I don't know how to act when you start showing sympathy.'

Jenny didn't reply anything but kept working on her face for a while. Lucy nearly forgot about it when Jenny started talking again.

'When Hibiki confessed to me, I thought he was joking and that he was only after my body and I flat out said no to him.'

Lucy looked up at Jenny in question. Since the first time she met the Ichiya's team, Hibiki and Jenny couldn't keep their hands off each other. They were as nearly sickly in love as Mira and Freed and she couldn't imagine them not together.

'You see Lucy. I was just like you. I was raised to become a fashion icon, trapped in the plastic world filled with materialism. Critical and cynical about what people called "love". I thought it was something boys made up to manipulate girls into sleeping with them. And Hibiki was the biggest skirt-chaser I had ever met. Hell, he was ranked number one model the girls wanted in their bed. But ever after my denial, he kept trying.'

As if remembering happy times, Jenny smiled softly and Lucy gaped at the sight. She had never seen Jenny smiled so beautifully before.

'Eventually, I broke down and said yes to him. I decided to take a risk and man, that was the best decision I had ever made in my life. Well, that and when I decided to quit modeling career. I have never been happier.'

Finishing up with the quick stroke of brush on her cheekbone, she stood up and walked to the door. But before opening the door, Jenny turned to her and gave her a knowing look.

'What I'm trying to say, Lucy, is that all the happily ever after had a lot of rough patches to go through. Don't close your heart and trapped in the past. Open up and take chances.'

With that moving speech, Jenny whisked out of the room, leaving Lucy dumbfounded.

'It's really touching and all but what does it do with my situation right now?'

 **Yeah, I know the long-awaiting LaLu scene was not in this chapter but I want to build up the plot a bit before the fluff. Still working on my lemon so, I will try my best not to disappoint you. But not to worry, next chapter is the LaLu scene and I will try to make it as hot as possible. And all those who reviewed, you all are awesome and thank you. And those who haven't, you know what to do. ;P**

 **Stars out.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 _The girl who looked like she's in her teen was lying on the grass, with a book in her hands and a headphone over her ears, listening to a hard rock music which she was often made fun of liking. Anyone who was near her can hear the loud music blaring out of her headset but she didn't seem to mind the high volume. She was so absorbed in whatever she was reading that she couldn't even notice a pink-haired teenager pulling at her hair to get her attention. It was after the boy grabbed the book away from her hand and pulled off her headphone that she had a company._

' _Luce!'_

' _Natsu. I was reading that. How many times have I told you not to disturb me when I'm reading?'_

 _Natsu pouted at the blonde girl and she could feel her lips twitching seeing how cute he looked but she had to be firm. He always interrupt her reading time._

' _But Luce, I'm bored! I have nothing to do and that stupid frozen dickhead is busy with his new crazy girlfriend. What is this book about anyway? You looked like you were really enjoying it.'_

 _Natsu tried to look at the book cover but Lucy made a mad grab for it but before she could get her hands on it, he took it further away from her and began skimming the content._

' _Yeah, I was enjoying it until you rudely interjected me. Give me back my book.'_

' _Another romance book Luce? I told you they're just a bunch of bullshit.'_

 _Lucy just shoved him on the ground in the attempt to get her book back and stuck her tongue out at him._

' _And I told you to mind your own business. There's nothing with wanting your true love, your better half and live happily ever after.'_

' _And let me guess, there'll be a huge wedding at the beach and you'll be wearing the most beautiful wedding gown made by a fairy god mother as you walk down the aisle and everyone will be dumbstruck by your sheer beauty and mice and birds will be crying happy tears for you?'_

 _Lucy crossed her arms and glared at the idiot who was now lying on the grass beneath her._

' _All that tells me is that you remember Cinderella story I read you when we were kids. Maybe I should tell Gray that you're secretly a fan of fairy tales.'_

 _Natsu's eyes glinted at the mention of his raven haired rival and him knowing that Lucy used to read him fairy tales when they were little._

' _Don't you dare, Luce.'_

' _Why not? You always make fun of me for believing in love and soul mate. Maybe I should get my revenge.'_

' _Why you...'_

 _Before they could start arguing, someone cleared her throat._

' _Lucy hime. Jude sama is requesting you at his study room now.'_

 _The duo turned and looked at the pretty pink haired maid standing not far away from where they were wrestling._

' _Oh Virgo. Yeah. I'll be there in a second.'_

' _Jude sama told me to bring you with me this instant.'_

 _Lucy rolled her eyes at her father's impatience. That man expected everyone to do as he said._

' _Fine. I was thinking of cleaning myself up before seeing him but if it's really urgent, I guess I can show up looking like I was just rolling around in the mud.'_

 _If Virgo found what Lucy said amusing, she didn't show it. Her face remained forever impassive. Lucy got up and brushed dust and mud from her dark blue knee length dress and followed Virgo back to Jude's study room but Natsu just remained where he was since he didn't like Lucy's father much. The man acted like he had a stick up his ass._

 _In front of the study room, Virgo stopped and turned to the sole heiress to Heartfilia Empire. Lucy sighed and knocked on the closed door three times. When she heard "come in" from inside, she smoothed the invisible crease on her dress and entered the room. Inside, her father was sitting with another man who looked to be in his late twenties and Lucy was surprised. Jude never let her near the room when he was having business meeting._

' _Ah. Lucy. Glad you could join us. Come meet our new business partner. Mr. Black, this is my beautiful daughter I was talking about earlier, Lucy Heartfilia.'_

 _Never one to forget about the manner she was trained all her life, she gave a small curtsey and greeting._

' _A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Black.'_

" _Oh please. I can assure you the pleasure is all mine, Lucy. You are every bit as beautiful as your father said.'_

 _Lucy let out an inaudible gasp when the man grabbed her hand and softly kissed the back of it. Only then she carefully looked at the strange man. He had long light blue hair and bright green eyes that reminded her of the forest with weird looking blue stripes on his face and his strong, tanned, built body was clad in expensive looking suit. He gave off a dangerous aura but at the same time, he was incredibly ruggedly sexy and Lucy felt her cheeks heating up. She had never met a man like him. All the males she knew were immature and childish while this man oozed sex appeal._

' _I was telling Mr. Black about our garden. Would you be a dear and give him a tour around the house and the garden, darling?'_

 _Lucy mentally cringed at being called darling by her father since he was anything but a doting father and only used endearment when he needed something. But somehow, she didn't mind being ordered this time._

' _Of course, father. This way please Mr. Black.'_

' _Please call me Acgnolia, Lucy. I'm hoping to know you better and being called Mr. Black is making me feel old.'_

 _Acgnolia said with a smile, flashing his perfectly white teeth and Lucy felt her heart beating harder than ever before and that's how she realized she wanted to know more about this intriguing man._

' _Ok then. Ac…Acg…Acgnolia.'_

* * *

When Lucy leisurely strolled back to the room of hell and wondered when this would end because she felt like she needed a bubble bath with scented candles real badly. In the room was a half-naked Laxus lazing on the bed with a mischievous grin on his handsome face. His sculpted body looked like it was made of marble and reminded her of a Greek god statue. His tattoo was making her weak in the knees. She like man who had ink on their body. And he had that delicious V line on his hips that made her want to nibble on it. It might be just her eyes playing a trick on her but she was sure his pants was unbuttoned and her throat felt dry like a desert. Oh no, she was not going to survive rolling around with this massive man who could play her body like a violin.

'It's my turn now, Blondie. I hope you're ready for whatever I'm about to dish out.'

Now, why did that sound so much like a threat to her?

* * *

Lucy slowly moved toward towards the sexy beast on the bed, lying on the bed like a King waiting to be served. Her stomach clenched in excitement at the thought of being in that man's mercy. On trembling legs, she still glided gracefully to the bed until she was standing between his spread legs. She could feel the stares of the camera crew waiting for her to take her place so they could start rolling but she couldn't help but feel like she would be devoured once the bare skins touched. She was so busy coming up with reasons why shouldn't just turn and hightail out of this room that she didn't see the large, tanned hand approaching to her and before she knew it, Laxus tugged her wrist and she tumbled onto his laps.

He wrapped his arms around her slim waist once she was seated on his laps and stood up with her still draped all over him and walked to the nearest wall and slammed her against it, but not enough to hurt her. She gasped softly at the feel of the cold concrete against her bare shoulder but she was surprised by sight of the fire in his eyes to complain about his Neanderthal way. His normally beautiful blue-grey reminded her of the sky after a storm, flickering lightly. Behind him, she could see that Ichiya signaled the cameraman to start recording.

But Laxus looked like he was beyond the point of giving a shit of what he looked like right now. Using the wall as a leverage and a main purpose as holding her up in place, he freed his arms and ran down her sides until they reached each of her thighs. Placing his hand on the underside of her firm thighs, he hinged them up until her legs made themselves home around his slim waist and that's when she felt some hard poking at her stomach.

Lucy's eyes widened in disbelief. Was he seriously sporting a massive hard-on right now? In front of the camera and tons of camera crews and not to mention their bandmates?

'Yeah, baby. That is exactly what you think you're feeling. It's your fault for looking like sex on a stick, wearing that outfit, looking like you just rolled out of bed after having a hot and rough sex.'

With those softly whispered words, Laxus subtly squeezed her leather covered butt cheeks and rocked her against his rock-hard cock and Lucy grabbed his shoulder and sank her nails in it. She couldn't believe she could feel how hard and hot it felt even through her leather pants and to her utter mortification, she felt herself creaming at her center. What the hell? They were recording right now which meant millions of people would see her getting turned on under the hands of Laxus manwhore Dreyar on the television. Laxus just ignored her dilemma and bent his head down until his lips are softly touching hers but he suddenly stopped.

'Mmm. What is this? I haven't kissed you and you're already wet? What a dirty girl.'

Lucy just glared at him and Laxus chuckled against her lips which unconsciously made her shiver.

'Want to know a secret?'

'Why are talking so much on the set? Just shut up and kissed me and get it over with.'

'Oh dirty talk. As much as I would love to suck that pink plump lips right now, I felt like sharing some of my fantasies with you first.'

Lucy sank her nails deeper into his shoulder and clawed light to his chest as a warning to act appropriately in front of the camera but Laxus just caught her bottom lips and nipped it before releasing it in return.

'Now you're just teasing me. As much as I would love to have you clawing at my back from all the pleasure I could give you, you doing this in front of many people is just provoking me to strip you naked and take you here, all the rules be damned.'

Lucy slowly moved one of her hands that was previously clawing at the blonde man's pectoral to cup his strong jaw and gripped it hard. To the onlookers, it looked like she was holding his face while she was kissing him but Laxus knew it was actually a warning.

'Listen to me fuckboy. You do anything inappropriate on the set and I will set your dick on fire while you are sleeping.'

However, Laxus paid no heed to her heated warning. If anything, his smile grew even bigger. He couldn't help it. He liked the spitfire feisty blonde when she was mad. He found it sexy as fuck, with the fire in her eyes and her cheeks flushed with anger and the way she carried her lithe body like a panther waiting for a perfect opportunity to pounce.

'Promises promises, darling. Now, back to what I was saying.'

Laxus let one of his big hands slipped from cupping her firm butt until it found the hot center it was looking for and Lucy's eyes widened comically. She could not believe this guy.

'Laxus!'

Lucy hissed quietly between her clenched teeth. Laxus just smirked against her lips and pressed even harder against the spot between her legs that was becoming wetter by the seconds. Thank goodness for his big body covering what he was doing but Lucy still couldn't believe his audacity and as well as her wantonness. How could she be getting turned on by getting fingered over her pants in front of a lot of people? As a revenge, Lucy bit at his sexy bottom lip and cheered internally when he winced at the pain. Lucy: 1 and Laxus: 0

However, her self-congratulatory ended abruptly when Laxus suddenly turned her away from the wall and tossed her on the bed. With an embarrassing squeak, she bounced on the mattress before being pinned down by the two hundred and twenty pound male with lust in his eyes. Shit. Looked like he liked a little pain.

'I told you not to do that, little Lucy. Now you will know the price of playing with fire.'

With that, he pulled her into the hottest make out session she had ever experienced. He was rough enough to make the vixen inside her purr but at the same time, he was gentle enough to make her beg for more. His tongue ran teasingly along hers inside her mouth and she sucked on the appendage periodically and he groaned when he thought of another part of his body she could apply the same talent on. God, he tasted like mint and his spicy scent surrounded her until she couldn't help drown in it.

She gasped into his mouth when his hand travelled back to where it was before. No, she could feel herself getting wetter and she knew she had to stop him. She ran her hands into his hair and pulled hard on the blonde locks but he just growled deep in his throat and quickened his tempo on her leather covered pussy. Before long, she started panting and pulled away and he knew she was near her climax. He ran his tongue on her long neck and she shuddered in his arms.

Faster, faster, Lucy begged in her head. She's just so close, she could taste it when his fingers stopped its motion, leaving her near the cliff with no release. Lucy's chocolate eyes opened and glare at the frustrating man on her with shit-eating grin on his face.

'I told you not to play with fire, little girl.'

'Why you…'

'And CUT!'

Lucy cursed at herself. She totally forgot they were surrounded by cameras and that they were on the set. Oh, how she hated this man, she thought while rubbing her thighs together, trying to find release she was denied before but to no avail.

* * *

That little shit. She wanted to throttle that son of a bitch. Now, she was sexually frustrated and she couldn't help but feel like a kid whose candy was taken away. She kicked the door to the lady's room open, not even bothering to be ladylike. She slammed her hand down on the sink and checked at her reflection in the mirror. Laxus was right. She looked like someone who just got fucked thoroughly. Grr! That ass.

The door behind her opened with a bang and she nearly squealed when she saw Laxus standing by the door from her mirror. She turned around to face him and bared her teeth at him. His response was to cross his arms in front of his bare chest and smile smugly at him. She felt something inside of her snapped and she stomped to him and pushed at his chest so that his back hit against the door. If that hurt him, he didn't show.

'What the fuck were you thinking?! Do you realize how risky that was? Do you have to always think with your dick? Use your other head for a change sometimes.'

'Well, then stop looking fucking sexy in front of me all the time!'

'How about you stop using me as an excuse for your promiscuous ways?'

'How about you shut up before I fuck you until all you could say from that mouth was my name?'

Before her brain could tell her what she was about to do was a bad, bad idea, she jumped on the man in front of her and wrapped herself around him and slammed her lips down on his so she could get a taste of that sweet heaven again. Laxus immediately responded to her assault and thrust his tongue in her mouth before retreating and then, he repeated the motion which was similar to the actual act of sex.

He carried her to the countertop near the sink and dropped her gently on it. Then, his hands made a quick work on her corset to bare her pale, soft skin for his viewing pleasure, without even taking his mouth of hers. After a long time and several tries, he managed to take of her corset and he thanked any deity that was listening right now. When her pink nipples popped free, he drew back to look at the beauty of them. Her bubblegum colored tips just looked delicious on her large bouncing breasts. His mouth captured the tip and played with it while her hands reached between them to unzip him and gasped out loud when his hard-on sprang free. He was going commando. She ran her hands along the veins on his cock before grasping the base of it. She gave it a stroke and smirked when his hips rocked against her hand. He straightened up and looked deeply into her eyes with his smoky blue eyes. He covered his hand over hers and guided her and showed her how he liked to be stroked and soon, she was familiar with the tempo.

'Fuck!'

His threw his head back and she could see the sweats coming down his handsome face. Damn, he was just so hot she felt herself heating up again. Her other hand unzipped her own pants and pushed it as well as her panties past her thigh. She nearly came when her fingers found her clit and she tightened her grip on Laxus's cock a bit making the latter grunted a bit. Then, the two fingers entered her and she stroke herself in time with her other hand which was still moving in the same motion as before.

Laxus's eyes opened again when her hand tightened on his manhood and saw her playing with herself. He bit his lips at how erotic it looked, seeing a beautiful woman pleasuring herself. Her hand kept disappearing between her puffy pink lips with trimmed blonde curls above it and he couldn't take it anymore. He had to know what it was like to be inside that heaven.

He stilled her hand on his cock and her eyes lifted in question to his but he was gone beyond forming coherent words. His hand caught the one which was still moving inside her. Still maintaining the eye contact, he brought it to his mouth and sucked on the fingers with her juice on them and groaned at the taste.

'You taste so fucking fine baby. I can't wait to taste the rest of the juice and eat you out but that has to wait 'cuz right now, I have to fuck you first.'

He pulled the pants along with her panties the rest of the way and threw it somewhere in the room. He resumed his position between her legs and guided his cock to align it to her entrance then, slammed inside her.

Lucy bit at his shoulder to stop herself from screaming at the sheer size of his cock inside her pussy and how deliciously full she felt. He was one of the biggest she had ever encountered and he was filling her to the brim that it was almost painful.

Laxus needed to clench his fist at how tight she felt. He took the first stroke and groaned. It felt like thrusting inside a wet velvet, he couldn't get enough of it. He quickened his pace until he was pounding inside her and she was crawling at his back at the pleasure pain he was inflicting on her. He grasped one of her long legs and put it on his shoulder and resumed thrusting and she nearly passed out from the pleasure the new angle brought. She was brought back to the brink of the pleasure again.

She braced her upper body on her elbows to lean up to look at the place they were joined. She swore it was the most erotic thing she had ever seen, the way his wet cock disappeared inside her body and reappearing again. Then, everything stopped and exploded starting from her lower body. Laxus looked at her cum and gritted his teeth when her inside gripped his cock even tighter. She rode her biggest orgasm out and she was sure she was wearing the big, sated smile on her face. Who wouldn't? This sex god definitely knew what he was doing. But she tensed when Laxus placed his hands on her waist and started slamming her on his cock and unbelievably, the new orgasm started stirring from how her clit rubbed against his dark blonde curl at the base of his cock.

'Are you coming again, baby? Do you wanna come with me? Give me one more, beautiful.'

With that, he placed his thumb on her clit and started rubbing it roughly. Lucy gripped his hand when the pleasure become too much it scared her.

'Laxus… wait.'

Lucy panted but Laxus just resumed his action and his thrusts became out of synch after a while and Lucy knew he was close to his orgasm. Laxus gripped her clit between his thumb and index finger and squeezed and Lucy screamed. She swore she saw the stars from how hard she came. She knew in her unconscious mind that Laxus came as well because she felt the fluid filling her womb. This was definitely the best sex she ever had. But then, she was suddenly aware of her surrounding and what had happened in this room that smelled like sex and sweat.

 _Oh my god, what have I done?_

* * *

 **Ta daa! Another chapter and long awaited lemon LaLu for you lovelies. Yeah, I know I need to work on my fluff writing skill. x[ Anyway, starting from next chapter, things would get more serious. Cuz Acgnolia just made his first appearance so that means you will soon find out about Lucy's past. Yay! But don't worry. There still will be plenty of humor and fluff in them. Oh, and before I forget, here are the few details about LaLu week 2016**

 **January 20-26 2016**

 **Day 1: Aquarius 20/1**

 **Day 2: Devilish 21/1**

 **Day 3: Dream 22/2**

 **Day 4: Sparks 23/1**

 **Day 5: Manga 24/1**

 **Day 6: Games 25/1**

 **Day 7: Prey 26/1**

 **So, there you go.**

 **Until next time my loves. ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Once a mistake, twice a fool**

Chapter 12

'Nnghh… Laxus!'

Laxus smirked at the girl underneath him, writhing in pleasure, clenching at his biceps like her lifeline. Her ever expressive face was contouring with pleasure and frustration and it pleased him to he could affect her like this. It made him want to tease her more just to get more reaction out of her.

'What is it, darling? Do you want something?'

Laxus grabbed his manhood and rubbed the wet tip along her slits, putting a bit more pressure at her swollen clit which earned him a gasp and her hands tore at the sheets beneath her. Her eyes opened and he could see the glare in those chocolate brown eyes.

'Stop teasing me, you big oaf.'

Laxus tsked at the girl.

'Is this how you ask someone for a favour? Now ask me nicely or you won't get what you want.'

The blonde's glare turned more murderous which just amused him more. He would bet his favourite coat that she had never begged anyone in her life. No. The beautiful woman stretched out on his bed was too independent and proud. He didn't mean she was conceited or rude but she would never ask anyone for help with something she could do herself.

As if to prove his point, she pushed at chest to reverse their position and climbed on top of him before positioning him to her entrance and slid down slowly. Laxus gritted his teeth at the tightness of her inside and how wet she felt. She was definitely the best sex ever. Unhurriedly, she glided up again, exposing his wet cock to the cold air in the room. Gosh, she was killing him. Then, her hips gave a little twist while coming back down. His hands went to grip at her hips while stifling a moan.

'Now look who's begging.'

Laxus snared at the maddening woman and tried to guide her hips to move her the way he wanted but she was having none of that. He had his turn, dominating her completely. Now, it was her turn to run the show. It was always like this with her. Both of them would try to gain the upper hand and crack the whip but somehow, they comprised the control between the two of them, taking turn being on top.

But she was deliberately keeping a lazy pace just to ruffle his feather. He knew she liked it hard and fast, which was one of the reasons she was very sexually compatible with him. He didn't have to worry about if he was hurting her. He was often told by his many conquests that he was like a starving beast in the bed or that he was too rough for their delicate senses or shit like that but he liked it when a woman could keep up with him in bed. Of course, though they complained, they still enjoyed being taken harshly which was why they came to him in the first place. After all, he didn't look like someone who do gentle make loving with candles and shit like that and he was known for his tough attitude.

The woman on top of him must have seen the impatience in his eyes because she let out a husky laugh and went even slower. He knew it was a double-edged sword because the strain in her eyes from not getting what she wanted. He started pushing his hips up hard to hopefully, push her over the edge and end this torture. By the way she started panting and tried to quicken her movement, he would say it was working. He knew she needed her release. They had been going on for about an hour and he had been denying her release which was actually one of the reasons she snapped. The truth was he was embarrassingly close to bursting but he needed her to come first.

His hand move from her hips to her mouth and he inserted his index finger in her mouth which she eagerly sucked on. Then, he pulled his finger back to place it on her clit and started rubbing. He sucked in a breath when she started clenching on his cock and suddenly, she started repeating his name like a mantra. Ahh. Just what the doctor ordered. A beautiful woman calling out your name like it was the only thing she could remember could stroke one's ego a lot. However, his smugness didn't last because he felt his balls tightening. He gripped her firm butt cheeks and growled her name in her ears as felt himself spurting his come to the end of the condom.

'Lucy!'

* * *

Lucy stared at the cream coloured ceiling with a frown on her pretty face. She couldn't go to sleep, there's just so much on her mind. Laxux, on the hand, was snoring beside her without a care in the world. How she envied him. So much had happened in the past few weeks. After their quickie in the lady's bathroom, Lucy had a panic attack and hightailed out of the place without even telling anyone. She broke one of her ironclad rules and she had no one but to blame herself. Her intelligence had gone out the window when she saw Laxus like he was going to hunt her down and ate her alive. No one had ever made her feel more desirable or sexier. Lucy was used to men treating her like a porcelain trophy wife which pissed Lucy off to no end.

She was getting off-track now. What happened was he tracked her down at the parking lot which led them to a huge argument which ended up with them having angry sex in the backseat of her truck. After the second time, she admitted that she liked having sex with him and wouldn't mind doing it again in the near future. So, now, they were doing this a casual thing. Whenever one of them would feel the need, he/she would find the other partner for the relief. They hadn't had any kind of talk so, she wasn't sure what she would call "this" or if they were allowed to see other people too. But she was pretty certain Laxus was still sleeping around which was why she made him wear condom every time even though she was on pills.

They were not exactly friends with benefits but somewhat close to it. At least he was not treating her like a knot in his bedpost and actually showed her some respect. Just thinking about it gave her a headache. She just hoped this wouldn't turn out of the typical position where one would get clingy and scare the other one. Classic sex-with-no-strings-attached crisis. For their sake, she hoped one would wise up and walk away from this fucked up situation before someone got attached. Once upon a time, the old Lucy would sputter in disbelief at this living arrangement where all they did was a quick roll in the sack. But she had learnt that loving the wrong person could destroy you and your life and she was never making the same mistake twice.

* * *

A gentle wind blew pass the curtain and it parted to reveal two people on the bed whose limbs were intertwined as if they couldn't get close enough. The girl's head was buried between the crooks of the man's shoulder and was snoring softly between the parted lips. The man was staring at the ceiling with his other hand, the one which wasn't wrapped around the girl's shoulder, under his head. Finally, letting out a soft sigh, he turned to the girl and stared at her beautiful face. Her long eyelashes casting a shadow on her cheeks, her flawless, porcelain skin and soft pink lips and a straight nose, she was really a work of art. She looked like an angel who lost her way from heaven. He laughed a bit at how cliché it sounded. He remembered she hated it when boys compared her to an angel. She said it's not original and that they were just saying that because of her golden hair. He ran his fingers through her hair that were spread all over the pillow making it look like a golden waterfall. Slowly, her eyelids fluttered and slowly opened to gorgeous soft brown eyes.

'Morning, blondie.'

Lucy narrowed her eyes at the boy.

'Were you staring at me while I was sleeping, Laxus? You know that's creepy right?'

She ignored the blondie comment because she was sick of having the same conversation and it was too early in the morning for that.

'Yeah right. Who would want to look at your sleeping face?'

Lucy looked like she wanted to say more but instead, she just shook her head at him and got off the bed and padded to the bathroom, barefoot. Laxus slapped his forehead and rolled his eyes at himself.

'That was close dumbass.'

* * *

Drying her wet hair with a towel, Lucy padded into the kitchen wearing in just a bathrobe. She smiled at the sight that greeted her. Topless Laxus was making pancakes and she could see all the bite marks and crawl marks on his back and shoulders.

'Aren't you worried about getting burnt cooking like that?'

Laxus turned to look at her and took in her attire. In the last few weeks, Lucy had grown comfortable in her skin around him. In fact, she would show as much as skin as she could to entice him just for the hell of it. Not that he was complaining of course. Laxus gave her a look that said "oh please" and Lucy rolled her eyes at him.

Munching on the bacon she stole from the plate, she hopped on the kitchen isle and looked at the sexy man looking like he's in his element flipping the pancakes effortlessly. And damn, if didn't find a man who could cook sexy. She could feel herself getting wet again, to her disbelief. They had like five marathon sessions last night and she still couldn't get her fill of that big body.

Jumping off to wash the grease off her fingers, she made her way to the man and pinched at his muscular ass and smiled when he yelped in surprise. Turning the stove off, he faced her to glare at her but was surprised again when Lucy pulled him into a kiss. Soon, it turned into a full-on make out session and they were tearing each other out of the very few clothes that they had on. The shrill ringing of the phone ruined the atmosphere and they pulled away from each other.

'Couldn't get enough of me huh blondie?'

Instead of spewing fire at his arrogant question as he expected, she smiled and gave the bulge in his boxer. Looked like she was full of surprise today. With a wink, she went and picked up her still ringing phone. When she saw the caller on the screen, her eyes widened a bit. Swiping the arrow to the right, she answered the phone.

'Well, if this isn't a surprise. To what do I owe the pleasure of your call, sir?'

She could hear the deep laugh from the other side of the line and she couldn't the smile forming on her face.

'Hello Lucy. It has been a long time.'

No kidding. The last time she talked to him was when she was discharged from the hospital which was about three years ago and a year before she joined the Slayer.

'Since the Mr. big-shot himself is calling the little ol' me, whatever you're about to tell me has to be big.'

'Still sharp as a whip I see Ms. Heartfilia. Sadly, I come bearing a bad news.'

Lucy turned immediately serious. She turned and saw Laxus looking at her curiously. She smiled in apology and pointed at the balcony to say she was taking this call outside. He looked conflicted but nodded nonetheless. She pulled on her robe again and made a quick exist.

'What is it?'

'A man from Dragneel tribe was found dead this morning.'

Lucy blinked once.

'That's the big news you had to tell me? One of the men from the mafia gang was found dead sounded implausible to you?'

The man sighed.

'He was found dead in the warehouse, tied to the post. He was burned post mortem. His jaw was crushed and nearly completely removed. So, it was actually difficult to say what the actual cause of death was.'

Lucy cringed at the gruesome details. She supposed she should be used to these kinds of stuff since she was a former member of Heartfilia but she could never get how little the mafia viewed people's life as.

'That's disturbing and all but still doesn't explain why you're calling me.'

'Two things. One: there was a stem of black rose near the body and two: the body belonged to Jackal.'

Lucy went very still. The world stopped moving in front of her eyes. Her ears started ringing and it wasn't until she was snapped out of her daze by someone yelling her name that she realised that she wasn't breathing.

'Lucy! Lucy! Are you still there?'

Shakily, Lucy answered back.

'Yeah, yeah. I'm still here… Are you sure it was Jackal?'

'Yes Lucy. I'm really sorry.'

Lucy could hear the pain in his voice but she was too shell-shocked to care.

'And a black rose? That could be from anyone.'

'Lucy, come on. That much physical strength and the burning at the stake and a single flower that has a special meaning? It's too much of a coincidence. You know there's only one person capable of that.'

'But that's not possible! I was told he was dead. An inmate killed him at the jail.'

'That's what we thought as well. But it turned out that was a lie. An insider replaced the body and got him out.'

All her blood ran cold. No. No. This was her biggest nightmare. No.

'Are you telling me that there's a chance that Acnologia is still out there, looking for vengeance?'

'…Yes.'

'When did you find out about this?'

'Lucy….'

'When?!'

'About three months ago.'

'So, you're telling me that you found out that the man out for my blood has been running free for three fucking months and it didn't occur you to warn me about it?'

The man took a deep breath and a part of her felt bad for taking her fear out on him but dammit, she was kept in the dark for three months even though it's life and death situation for her.

'I apologize, Lucy. I didn't want you to worry. You've been through so much and the least we could do for you was taking care of the problems before they get to you.'

Lucy closed her eyes and counted to ten. She really appreciated that her friends cared but she was done running away.

'What's your plan, Chief?'

There was a pause in the line before he answered.

'I need you to come out of retirement and join us again. We need your help.'

Lucy smiled a bit at that.

'Is the great Jellal admitting that he needs my help?'

Jellal snorted from the other side.

'More than I would like to admit. So, Supervisory Special Agent Celestial, are you ready to join the force again? For the old time sake?'

'Of course. When do you need me to be at the headquarter?'

'Actually, we're at the Miami right now. The new headquarter for the FBI Counterintelligence Division is in Miami, much to Erza's pleasure.'

Lucy smiled. It had been more than three years since Erza and Jellal had been together and they had still been going stronger than ever it seemed. They were one of the couples that convinced Lucy that love was not what caused pain but people you fall in love with.

'I'm looking forward to working with you and Erza again. The unit is still the same as before?'

'More or less. I will introduce you to the team when you get here. I'll see you on Monday at 9?'

'Of course, Chief. I'll see you on Monday. Goodbye.'

Lucy hung up her phone and ran her hands through her hair. Just when she thought she was used to all the surprises, life had thrown her the biggest curve ball. This time, she would kill Acnologia by her own hands, she would make sure of it.

* * *

Laxus looked up when Lucy entered the room again. He was going to say something but paused when he saw how tired she looked.

'Are you alright, Lucy? Who was the call from?'

Just as fast as he saw the vulnerability on her face, it wiped out again and replaced by a blank expression. Her walls were up again. Even after he had taken a long time to tear them down a little bit.

'Just an old friend. He's in the hood so he wants to meet up. Nothing important.'

He knew that's all he could get out of Lucy today so he let it slide. For now.

* * *

 **Finally, things are starting look more interesting. Sorry about gruesome murder scene. I'm a hard-core horror and gore fan. xD And yes, I love criminal minds. That's where I learnt a lot of technical terms. Lucy is a retired FBI agent as well as a former gang member? What?! The mystery is slowly unrevealing. And I realised I spelt Acnologia wrong in the last chapter. How embarrassing (run away and hide in the corner)**

 **Thank you Otaku4ever731, XxShyxX, SexyAnimeNerd and Apriiil for the reviews. The relationship between Lucy and Laxus isn't defined much yet it will get there, in time. And yes, I will try to add more GaLu and BixLu here and there in the future. Until next time. Mwahh!**

'


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters, sadly. :'( The amazing Hiro Mashima does.**

Chapter 13

 **The Black Rose**

Lucy let out a sigh and sank deeper into the big clawfoot tub filled with vanilla scented water and bubbles. She wasn't sure what to do from this point. She wanted to work with Jellal's team again. She missed all the actions and adrenaline that came from working on the field. On the other hand, she enjoyed her new life too much to give it away. She liked playing music and the Slayer had become like a second family to her. A dysfunctional one but family nonetheless. For someone who came from a messed up family, a sense of belonging was like a drug to her.

She might be putting them at risk if she stayed here though. But she couldn't exactly pack her stuff and leave them with a goodbye so suddenly. They might get suspicious. She knew that even though they respected her privacy, they were very curious about her past. Who wouldn't? A beautiful girl who showed up one day and wouldn't tell them anything about her life before joining the band.

Right now, all of that didn't matter because now that she found out Acnologia was out there, all of their lives were in danger. He already got Jackal and who his next target was a big mystery. Jackal… She still couldn't believe he was gone. Even if they had never been best of friends, he was a good guy deep down. He and his team played a large role in case success which was why he was the first guy to be hunted down. And the black rose. God. Why? Why was this happening?

She thought about the tattoo on her back. It was the first tattoo she got after all the shit went down. A black rose was actually her and Acnologia's thing. While some girls burnt all the things that reminded them of their failed relationship, Lucy liked to keep them as a souvenir. Maybe she was as twisted as her first love, Acnologia.

* * *

' _I'm sorry, Lucy. I got caught up with work and couldn't make it to our date.'_

 _Lucy pouted at the blue-haired man and turned the other way. She knew she was being childish but she had been really looking forward to that date. Acnologia was busy man so, they rarely had the chance to see each other. She had bought a new dress, had her hair and makeup done at her favorite saloon only to be called later and had been told that her date for the day had to be at the office that night. She had never thrown a bigger tantrum in her entire life than she had been at that time. It was safe to say no one had dared to come into her room to even check up on her._

' _Come on, love. You know I'm a workaholic when you started dating me. I can't help the way that I am. But I'm here now so, why don't you get off on your pretty little ass and put on the pretty little black dress and I will make it up to you.'_

 _Lucy knew he was right. She didn't want to waste their time together fighting. She looked at him from the corner of her eyes and saw him smiling gently at her with soft green eyes. She felt herself melting a bit. His rare smiles were her weakness._

' _And as an apology, here.'_

 _She raised her eyebrows at the thing he was holding in his right hand._

' _A black rose? Seriously? You pissed off a girl and you think a black rose would fix everything. Not even a bouquet of long-stemmed red roses or even lilies?'_

 _Acnologia laughed at her outburst and she felt herself fuming even more. Why would a man buy a single black rose to his lover as an apology?_

' _Because, my dear, the black rose suits you the most.'_

' _What the hell is that supposed to mean?! I remind you of a black rose. What kind of woman do you think I am?'_

 _He put his finger on her lips to stop her rant._

' _You, Lucy, was a beautiful woman with such a distinctive personality. You are kind yet you are strong-willed and not a pushover. Lilies are too innocent for you, red rose is not passionate enough for the way I feel for you. Yes, black rose normally means death or hatred but in this case, it's your uniqueness that reminds me of a black rose, beautiful yet sinful. For me, you're my black rose.'_

 _Lucy looked at the man in amusement. She could see his point even though he didn't make much sense._

' _That's the strangest sweet talk I've ever heard. But fortunately, I love you so, I will let this pass. No more ditching me next time, mister. You hear?'_

 _He put his arms around her waist and pulled her to him and kissed her soundly on her mouth._

' _Yes, dear.'_

* * *

Lucy didn't even realize the tears running down her face until one of the stray tears ran between her lips and she tasted the saltiness. She wiped her tears away quickly but they just kept coming down, like a broken dam. Lucy gave up trying and sobbed softly into her hands. She knew she had to be strong in the time like this but her heart felt like it was breaking in half every time she thought about their time together. How naive and simple their love used to be. Yes, the relationship she and Acnologia had had been toxic but she couldn't forget about their happier times. She just couldn't let that go. She had thought she had known the man but he proved her wrong. Oh, how wrong she was. It was when the mask had fallen off that she saw his true color, or in his case, his other personality.

Right then, she realized that not everyone you fell in love with would be a good person. One needs to be very careful about who one let in his/her life because people are not always who they seem to be. Because she had fallen for the wrong guy and she had nearly paid with life for it.

* * *

Lucy straightened her favorite leather jacket when she got out of her car. She hated having to wear formal clothes now that she was used to wearing revealing clothes that accentuated her perfect figure. She checked her reflection from the window and gave herself a pat on the shoulder. She had cleaned up pretty well. She had her blue extensions out. She had a minimal makeup on, just eyeliner and mascara. She was wearing a white V-neck long sleeved shirt with a plain brown leather jacket, the only leather jacket she owned without the metal studs on it, over it so all her tattoos were covered. Below, she had on a black jeans and military boots. She had thought about pantsuit but that was just too much for her.

Once she was sure she looked presentable, she strode into the big building and went straight to the reception area. The purple haired woman behind the counter smiled gently at Lucy and she couldn't help noticing how peaceful and kind the woman looked.

'Can I help you?'

'Um yes. I have an appointment with Mr. Fernandes today at 9? Is he in yet?'

The woman smiled even wider at the mention of Jellal's name. Lucy wasn't sure what a woman like this was doing in such a harsh work environment.

'Yes, he just got in a few minutes ago. You must be Ms. Heartfilia. Please have a seat. I will tell him you have arrived.'

'Thank you.'

Lucy sat down on the big leather couch and looked back the receptionist who was on the phone. Then, after a few minutes, Jellal walked out behind the glass door behind the counter. When his eyes landed on Lucy, he smiled brightly and opened his arms. Lucy giggled and walked into his arms, giving him a bear hug before letting go.

'It's been a while, Lucy. Look at you all grown up. I can't believe you're twenty two now.'

Lucy slapped him on his chest.

'Stop acting like a father, Jellal. You're getting soft.'

Jellal laughed and clamped his hand on her shoulder.

'So, ready to meet the team, Celestial?'

'As ready as I will ever be.'

* * *

'So tell me about the team I'm working with. The last time we had to work together with Counterterrorism Department so, is it gonna be like that again this time?'

Lucy asked Jellal as they walked down the empty hallway to the office. The sounds of their footsteps the only sound in the hall. Strange. Usually, everyone was busy running around and she thought that with Acnologia starting his reign of terror again, the department would be filled with busy people. At the end of the hallway, Lucy could see another glass door, probably leading to her new office although it looked empty and all the lights were off.

'There are some a few additions to the group but you already know most of the team members.'

'I see. Please tell me all my favorites are still there at least.'

'See for yourself.'

Jellal put his hand on the door handle and opened it for her. Ever a gentleman. Lucy thanked him and walked inside, only to be jumped in shock by the popping sounds and strings of something flying in front of her and suddenly, the room was illuminated and people coming out of the places they had been hiding in.

'Welcome back!'

Lucy just looked at the crowd in astonishment and looked back at Jellal incredulously.

'Don't look at me. Erza insisted we had a surprise welcoming party for you. You know how she is once she gets all worked up.'

'Hey. I didn't hear you complaining when we were planning the party. In fact, you've been looking forward to her coming back as much as me.'

Lucy's face brightened immediately when she heard the familiar's voice. Erza looked the same as the day before she left the team, her scarlet red hair tied up in a ponytail and her tall, full body was covered by the grey turtleneck top and cream coloured suit trouser. She was still one of the most beautiful women she had ever met in her life.

'Erza!'

Lucy pulled her friend into a hug. She hadn't realized how much she missed all her childhood friends until she saw Erza again. Erza tightened her hold on Lucy and the blonde started to suffocate with her face being smothered between Erza's large breasts.

'Erza. I think you should release Lucy. She's turning blue.'

Erza release the shorter girl who was breathing heavily with a small apologetic smile.

'Sorry, Lucy. Some habits are hard to die I guess.'

Lucy just waved her hand to say it's alright and smiled.

'Thanks for the surprise party, Erza. But you know you don't have to do that.'

Erza's frowned deeply at her and Lucy tensed a little bit. Uh oh.

'Are you saying that my surprise party stinks? That you hate it and don't appreciate all the trouble I had to go through to put this together.'

Lucy shook her head quickly at the red-headed whose face was starting to take the same shade as her hair.

'No, no. I love the party. Ha ha. You throw great parties, you have to tell me your secrets.'

When Erza started calm down, Lucy let out a sigh of relief. Damn, that was close. Lucy considered herself tough who never backed down in front of her enemy but her red-haired friend scared the crap out of her sometimes. Alright, more times than she would like to admit. Lucy glared at the snickering Jellal who offered her no help.

Swallowing down his laughter, Jellal coughed to draw the attentions back to him.

'Lucy, let me introduce you to the team.'

He pointed at the three men standing behind the desk, staring curiously at her. One of them had short blonde hair with thin, diagonal scar over his right eyes and had slim yet muscular body. The second one was of a similar stature as the blonde but his hair was black and messier. Lucy could only see his right eyes which was a beautiful color of mercury red, the other covered by his hair. There was a thin scar across his nose. Hmm. What's with them and scars? The last man had mint green hair and was built like a brick. He was possibly even bigger than Laxus. His hair was held in place by a black headband over his forehead and had weird black stripes on his chin. All three of them were very good looking to sum up.

'That's SSA Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney and Orga Nanagear. They just joined the team last year.'

Lucy nodded at them in greeting. Jellal then pointed at the quiet woman leaning against the cabinet file. Her long, straight hair was so black it looked purple and was wearing a white headband with a white ribbon tied at the middle in a bow.

'SSA Kagura Mikazuchi moved to our department just after you retired. And you remember SSA Lyon Vastia and Sherry Blendy.'

Of course she remembered the bluish white haired man and pink-haired woman. Lyon used to have a crush on her friend's girlfriend and Sherry and she didn't actually get along most of the time, with her dramatic personality and everything. Still, they were excellent agents and they made a great team.

'Oh and last but not least, our very own technical analyst… Wait, where is she?'

Jellal looked around for the missing person and all of a sudden, the door squeaked open and a small blue blur flew past him and latched onto the surprised Lucy.

'Lu-chan!'

Once Lucy realized who she had in her arms, she got out her stupor and hugged back the sobbing small woman.

'Levy-chan! You're still the technical analyst?'

Levy nodded against Lucy's chest and Lucy felt her white shirt getting wet from Levy's tears but she felt bad to point it out so, she just rubbed her best friend's back. It seemed her retirement hit Levy harder than she had thought.

'Of course she is. We can't find another person who's a better computer wizard than her.'

The short blunette regained her posture and let go of Lucy, rubbing her tears away. Levy was her favorite female friend and after she left, they kept in contact via emails but never had had the chance to meet up outside.

'Welcome back, Lu.'

'Thank you, Levy. It's good to be back.'

Jellal smiled warmly at the small reunion. He knew Levy missed Lucy a lot although she hadn't shown it much.

'Alright, everyone. This is Lucy Heartfilia aka SSA Celestial.'

The new people froze at her name, looking at her in disbelief.

The blonde guy named Sting broke the silence first.

'The Heartfilia? As in The Heartfilia mafia gang which used to traffic and smuggle weapons until they were exposed and arrested a couple years ago?'

Lucy let out a deep breath. Here we go. She should be used to people acting this way when they learnt her last name. Well, those who knew about the confidential case anyway.

Rogue interrupted before anyone could say anything.

'Wait. Isn't SSA Celestial the one who led the team for that case? No one had seen her apart from the two teams and that she retired after the case was over?'

Lucy sadistically smiled at the shocked newcomers and gave them a mock bow.

'The one and only.'

'Okay, I'm confused now.'

Lucy turned to Orga who had his large arms crossed in front of his massive chest and watching her with a bit of caution in his eyes, like he expected her to tore her shirts off and exposed the time bomb strapped to her torso. Seriously, she was not going to try to gain their trust again after she had done that with the previous team, the first time she joined the team and they had learnt that she was the sole heir of the one of the most notorious gangs at that time. Everyone had kept their distance from her and thought she would betray them the first chance she had. This was getting old.

'It means, Mr. Nanagear, is that I was from the infamous Heartfilia gang but I hated my father's and his business partner's gut so, I joined FBI and ratted them out. Saved the day and got to see my father and his partner behind the bars. Two birds with one stone.'

The three men raised their eyebrows at the psychotic woman in front of them. They could not believe the infamous Heartfilia member and the legendary SSA Celestial were one and the same and that person was the beautiful blonde woman in front of them.

'Aren't you also Lucy, the drummer from the famous rock band, the Slayer?'

Everyone was surprised to hear from Kagura for the first time since Lucy stepped into the room. Lucy smiled at the woman and winked at her.

'That's right. I'm surprised you know the band Ms. Mikazuchi. You don't look like the type to listen to the rock music.'

'You can't judge the book by its cover, Ms. Heartfilia.'

Lucy let out a full laugh. She liked this woman.

'Kudo, Ms. Mikazuchi. My apologies.'

'She's also a rock star? How do we know you're taking this seriously, Ms. Heartfilia? It looks like you left this agent life behind by the look of it. How do we know you're not gonna hold us back?'

Her old teammates went rigid at Sting's words. That boy had stepped on the mine because Lucy's shoulder tensed for a second and she stalked towards his direction and scowled at him.

'You think I'm rusty since I've been out of the field for quite some times? Let me tell you something, Mr. Eucliffe. I was raised to be one of the mafia's trophy wife as well as a warrior my whole life. I'm pretty sure my combat and weaponry skill is better than yours. And secondly, you only know half of the story of what happened. And you don't even know the full reason why I'm back, do you?'

Lucy stepped even close to him and the man started to sweat a little bit. This woman was seriously crazy.

'I'm back because of Acnologia.'

'We already know that.'

'Oh, do you now? Then, do you know that Acnologia, my father's business partner is my husband? That my actual name is Lucy Ashley Heartfilia-Black? I put my father and my husband in the cells, one on a life sentence and the other on death row and now, one of them is out and looking for revenge? So, if you're wondering how serious I am about this mission, I won't stop until he's stopped for good this time. We Heartfilia don't do anything half-assed, we strive until we succeed. Now does this answer your question, Mr. Eucliffe?'

* * *

 **A/N: I'm back! Sorry for the mistakes I'm just so tried and busy these days. I will try to edit my mistake when I'm free. So, Acnologia is Lucy's husband huh? Lol. Another bombshell for you guys. Do you enjoy a little Acnologia x Lucy's scene? Actually, their story is a really sad one. Don't worry. Laxus will be back in the story in the next chapter. I know Lucy is really OCC but imagine a damaged and broken Lucy who had been through so much and you will understand her twisted character. But I love me a little dark Lucy. Later, my darlings.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Special thanks to XxShyxX for helping me out with this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not Fairy Tail or its characters.**

Chapter 14

 **The Dragneel Family**

'And welcome back to Late Night show with Amanda. ( **A/N:** **I know, I know. The name sucks and sounds repetitive. But I'm bad with names so, please go along with it**.) Today, we have with us the band which has been gaining a lot of attentions these few years, The Slayer.'

The big man who was sitting in the left most corner of the sofa, closest to where the host was seated on, smiled at her.

'Thanks for having us, Amanda.'

'Oh pssh. It's me who have to thank you guys for making the time for this despite your busy schedule. So, would you like to introduce us to your band?'

The man flashed the perfect smile at the audience who had a few of the girls squealing his name.

'Of course. I'm Laxus and I'm the lead singer.'

Then, he proceeded to point at the girl sitting beside him.

'And this is Lucy, the drummer, mostly known as the Black Rose and the only girl brave enough to stick around with us all through our world tour.'

That stirred some laughter among the audience area. The drummer was in her usual attire of intense smoky eyes and sleeveless crimson colored loose top that came to just a few inches under her breasts, baring her milky white midriff, and a pair of leather pants and laced up boots and of course, her signature mischievous smirk adorning her pretty face. She winked at the audiences which caused a little uproar amid the males.

'Beside her is the lead guitarist, The Black Steel Gajeel. And that's Bickslow, our second guitarist that's next to him.'

'Thank you for the introduction, Laxus. Now, could you tell us a bit about how this band got together? Is this true that you are the founder and recruited the rest of them?'

The band smiled as their minds wandered back to how the band was first formed.

'That's right, Amanda. I had always wanted to start a rock band since I was little but started looking for the band mates. Then, in high school, I came across Bickslow and Gajeel and let me tell you, when we first met, we hated each other's gut.'

The other two males nodded their heads in union.

'Bickslow was a class clown, Gajeel was a misunderstood kid from the other side of the street and I was an arrogant jock. We ran in completely different social circle. But one day, we got into a small fight and our punishment was to clean the music room after school and we started talking to each other and that's how I found out their passion and they knew my dream. So, The Slayer 1.0 was formed that day. We played in the school concert. We weren't famous since the rock band aren't very "school-friendly". Then, Max, our former drummer, quitted when he decided to go to college in another country. So, we were back to the square zero but we never stopped looking for the ideal drummer. Luckily, a few years later, we came across this amazing bartender who can produce a very beautiful music from just a few bottles and chopsticks. We found out that she was the apprentice of the most famous drummer in the rock music history, Gildarts Clive. We were awestruck.'

Bickslow took over their leader when he paused.

'So, I asked her if she was free later and that we got a very interesting proposition for her. I got punched in face. For a petite girl, she sure pack a punch. She even broke my nose. And that's how we met our last addition to our group, Lucy.'

Everyone laughed at the image of Bickslow getting hit by a girl. Lucy giggle at the memory. That was the night her whole life changed for the better.

'Well, I had a long and busy day. I was already high strung. You should have phrased it better.'

Gajeel put his heavy hand on her head and rubbed hard, earning a glare from the blonde.

'So, long story short, we stalked her and annoyed her until she agreed. Since then, she couldn't get rid of us.'

The "aww" could be heard from the crowd. Amanda flipped her strawberry blonde hair back and smiled prettily. Lucy felt suffocated for that woman. Having to always be in a perfect posture in front of camera with a perfect smile. That had to be tiring after some time.

'What a wonderful story. It's so wonderful to see the band still going strong after years. Is it true that each of you were courted by different companies to become their poster model but you refused each and every one of them? Why is that? It would be a great side job and it will give the band more exposure at the same time.'

Lucy shrugged her shoulder. She thought it would more of a common sense why they rejected all the offers.

'We decided to join the entertainment business because of our love for music. We would like to put all our focus on our music career and make it to the top because of our abilities and not because of they know us from our side career.'

Amanda's smile grew even bigger at her answer.

'I guess I can see what you mean. Speaking of music career, I heard that the new music video is coming out soon. Will you tell us a little sneak peek on what we have to expect?'

Bickslow laughed loudly, drawing all the attention to him.

'Sorry, that just reminded me of what happened at the shooting. It was most enjoyable video shooting ever.'

To her horror, Lucy felt her cheeks heating up a bit. Lucy nearly sighed in relief when Laxus interrupted.

'The new music video is for the song 'Devil with Wings' written by our very own Lucy. It's about how the girl with two sides. The music video is very sensual and beautiful. It's actually coming out next month.'

'Oh, I can't wait for it be released. All your music videos are so sexy and you have the most beautiful women to feature in them.'

'Ah, about that, there will be a little surprise in this music video.'

Amanda crocked her head at Gajeel's words.

'What surprise?'

'You will have to wait and see for that.'

Amanda laughed softly.

'Oh, speaking of sexy situation, Lucy, little birdie told me about your golden rule. Is it true that you make it a rule not to get together with your band member?'

Lucy tensed up at the mention of her rule.

'That's right.'

Amanda shook her head as if she couldn't understand why Lucy would even come up with that idea.

'Why? Maybe you haven't noticed but your bandmates are yummy.'

All the guys looked smug when the pretty presenter complimented them and Lucy rolled their eyes at them.

'I know that. But it's just hooking with your bandmate will bring more problem than its worth. After your break-up, you won't get to get over it and lick your wound in private because you're stuck with them. It will make the whole band uncomfortable.'

Lucy recited the same speech she always said whenever someone questioned her rule but now, it sounded fake and she felt like a hypocrite. She was already having regular sex with one of her bandmates who was sitting beside her and no matter how discrete they were trying to be, it's only a matter of time before someone found out. She broke her own very rule and she had never been more disappointed with herself.

* * *

Lucy landed several powerful punches the man-shaped dummy in the stomach and it made a loud sound at the contact. Turning around, she round kicked the side of its head before landing gracefully.

'I see you're not kidding about your martial arts skill, Mrs. Heartfilia.'

Lucy faced where the voice came from and was surprised when she saw the man who had all his mint-green hair in a ponytail. She never met anyone this early on the training ground before.

'Thanks. Call me Lucy, please. Is it your training time? I never met anyone at this time before since I've been back.'

Orga, in his tight black shirt and basketball shorts made his way towards her.

'No. I normally train in the evening but it's too crowded so, I decided to come earlier.'

Lucy wiped the sweat on her forehead with the back of her arms. She had been at it for almost an hour and she was sweating like a pig now.

'I see. That's good. I will have a sparring partner then.'

Orga lifted his eyebrows at the small girl in front of him. Did her hear her right?

'You want to spar with me? Are you sure? I mean, no offense but you are half my size. I don't want to hurt you by accident.'

A tick formed above her brows and she snarled at the large man.

'I told you not to look down on me when you don't even know me. I'm a lot tougher than I look.'

Orga grinned at her confidence. It might be true she was an excellent marksman and can throw mean punches but there's no way she could take on a man his size. But it was cute how she tried.

'Alright. How about this? I will spar with you now and if you can keep up with me, I will be your new spar partner.'

Lucy nodded her head. It sounded fair, she would not want to pair with a weakling who was not on the same level with her. They walked towards center of the mat and took stances. Each of them waiting for the other to move first, after a while, Orga charged towards her and Lucy stepped out of the way just a few seconds before he could land an attack on her. She grabbed the back of his shirt collar and placing her foot behind his heels, she pulled hard causing to nearly fall back but he quickly found his footing. He was surprisingly light on his feet for someone his size.

'Smart move, Lucy. You nearly got me.'

Lucy smiled in glee and threw several punches on him but he put up his arms as a barrier. When she stopped, he tried to hook kick her but she quickly dropped down to avoid it. This continued for quite some times and they were already out of breath by then. Both of them were tired but neither of them wanted to give up first. Orga pulled her by the front of her shirt and put his foot behind her foot and tried to push her forward but Lucy quickly inserted her two hands between his two hands and pushed them outward with all her power, releasing his hold on her shirt and using the momentum as an advantage, she held on his hand and turned around and judo threw him over her shoulders using all her strength.

Orga wasn't sure what happened. One minute, he was winning and the next, he was lying on his back, looking up at the smug looking Lucy standing above him. Lucy held out a hand to him, sucking up his male pride, he put his hand in her and let her help him pull him back.

'Damn, that was a good spar. You're really good. You lasted for a long time.'

Orga shook his head in disbelief at the tiny girl. How could a girl that size throw a man twice her size?

'How the hell are you so good at this?'

Lucy threw her head back and laughed loudly, making Orga more confused.

'I used to wrestle with my best friend and when we were kids damn, he was damn good and liked to cheat. So, when I grew up, one of my bodyguards taught me all the self-defense technique. I'm particularly good at Karate actually.'

Orga smiled. She really was a force to be reckoned with. There were so many sides of her that people wouldn't expect.

Orga held out his hand.

'You got yourself a sparring partner, Lucy.'

Lucy took his hand and shook.

'I'm glad. I can't forward to the next training session.'

They walked together back to the lockers rooms where they put their staffs away.

'Are those real tattoos on your left arms?'

'Dammit, I forgot to wear long sleeved today.'

* * *

Lucy got out of the shower stall and she wrapped the towel around her body and tucked the end between her breasts. She walked towards the lockers and opened the one she put her bag and clothes in and started changing. It was while she was putting her shirt on that she heard her phones rang. She quickly pulled her down and picked up her phone. Hmm. Unknown number. Dread filled her and she was hesitant to answer it. Okay, this was ridiculous. It could be from anyone. She swiped the arrow with all the bravery she could muster.

'Hello?'

'Lucy? I haven't talked to you in a while. How are you?'

Lucy gasped. She would remember this smoky voice anywhere. How did he even get her new number? Probably from his brother.

'I'm fine. How are you, Zeref?'

'Not too shabby. I heard my brother came and visited you a couple months ago.'

Lucy smiled at the memory of her pink-haired best friend.

'Yeah. He stayed for a few days at my place. What do you need, Zeref?'

'Actually, I was hoping we can talk. I live only a few hours away from the city. Do you think you can come over today?'

Lucy checked her wrist watch. It's 9 now so, she still had plenty of time to go visit the Dragneel family estate.

'Sure. Send me the address.'

* * *

Lucy gaped at the large mansion in front of her. It seemed even more extravagant than their previous mansion. She took her shades off and threw it on the car's dashboard and quickly walked towards the large wooden door with beautiful craving on it. After her third knock, the door opened to reveal a girl. Her long wavy blonde hair was tumbling past her waist and framed her pretty heart-shaped face perfectly. Her slim, small body was enclosed in pink flowy dress and her large green eyes sparkled in delight when she saw the guest.

'Lucy! I'm so glad you could make it. I missed you so much.'

Lucy patted the small woman on her head softly. Despite her small build and child-like face, she was a lot older than Lucy.

'I missed you too, Mavis. I'm actually here to see Zeref. Do you know where he is?'

Mavis grabbed Lucy's hand and dragged her to where her husband were. They stopped in front of a large door and Mavis let go of Lucy's hand to knock on the door and opened it without waiting for an answer.

'Mavis. I told you. Don't open the door before I can answer. What's the point of knocking if you're just open it without waiting for the permission?'

Mavis just laughed off her husband's words. Only Mavis was brave enough to ignore Zeref Dragneel's words.

'Oh, you and your weird rules. I'm here to tell you Lucy is here.'

Mavis pushed the girl to the room and Lucy tumbled inside the large room which appeared to be the office and the black haired man behind the desk stood up and walked around the desk.

'Oh, Lucy. Thank you for coming all the way here. I apologize for asking you so suddenly. Please sit.'

Lucy sit on the sofa and sighed at how soft it felt.

'It's ok. What do you want to talk about?'

'I'll bring us some drinks.'

Mavis waltzed out of the room and closed the door behind her.

'I heard about Acnologia. Are you ok?'

Lucy let out a deep breath and leaned back on the sofa.

'Not really. I'm freaking out. Like every time I see an unknown number, I feared it was him. And I couldn't shake the feeling that I'm under the watch. I'm going crazy.'

Zeref took the seat across from her and nodded in understanding.

'You're not going crazy. Anyone would feel the same way, being hunted down by the most ruthless human that ever walked on this planet.'

Lucy massaged the knots on her temple and let out a shaky laugh.

'And the funniest part is I married that man.'

'It's not your fault, Lucy. You were forced to marry him.'

'Doesn't make any difference. The point is I'm still married to that man legally because he wouldn't sign the divorce paper even after he was put on the death row. I should have known something was up by then. But no, I was too cocky to think that he would be gone forever.'

Zeref leaned forward and patted his brother's best friend who was like his own little sister on her knees in comfort.

'We all thought that. But sometimes, life can surprise you.'

Lucy glanced at the handsome man. She shouldn't complain. She knew the Dragneel family was in a lot of danger as well and she could see the stress it put on Zeref by how aged he looked now. He still looked great but he looked like he got a lot on his shoulder.

'I heard about Jackal. I'm sorry, Zeref.'

Zeref closed his eyes at the mention of his deceased family member. The gang was like his own family and the loss of them hit really hard on all of them.

'I know.'

The door opened and Mavis walked back inside with three glasses of lemonade on the tray and placed it on the table between the two sofas. Then, she sat on Zeref's laps and reached for her own glass.

'What I'm trying to say is that I would like to offer my help again. Just like the last time. I know you're back to working with FBI. As long as Acnologia is running free on the street, it's not safe for my family as well.'

Lucy felt her heart melt at the love this man had for his gang members. How different from her own father, who treated his underlings as a shield and objects he used to get what he wanted.

'I know you and Natsu left the gangs behind to get a new life but the Heartfilia and Dragneel blood ran in each of you. And Heartfilia and Dragneel has been looking out for each other for several generations so, that means that you are part of the family as well.'

The tears formed in her eyes but she bit her lips to let the tears fall. Mavis's words soothed the anxiety in her weary heart and she smiled softly at both of them.

'Thank you guys.'

* * *

 **A/N: Another chapter yay! And yes, I put Zervis because I just love them. LaLu fluff coming up in the next chapter don't worry. Thanks for all the reviews. You don't know how much it helps me keep moving forward when I hit writer's block.**

 **And sorry guest, I really didn't know Slayer is an actual band. I'm really bad at coming up with original and unique names so, the names I come up with might already exist. I hope nobody got offended by that.**

 **And I hope you enjoyed a little Orga x Lucy moment. I had to put it in because I'm actually starting a new story soon with the help of XxShyxX (I know I have to finish my existing stories but it's a really bad habit) and it's Orga x Lucy.**

 **Until next time, my lovelies.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and its characters.**

Chapter 15

 **Passion**

Lucy bit the back of the pen she was holding and chew unconsciously on the end. This was her habit when she was concentration really hard, the one Natsu had made fun of her quiet often of.

'The way she breathed out my name…. Hmm…. I can't get enough of her sweet skin… Dammit, that's not it.'

Frustrated, she threw her book across the room. She was having a writer's block. Freed had called her in earlier today and informed her that their next song would be about sex. Lucy was fine with that. She had written a lot of sensual for this band but the problem was, Freed wanted her to describe how the girl would look in her lover's point of view when they were making love.

How did women normally look when they were having sex? Thrashing under their lover's bodies, hungry for more? Eyes wild and hair all messy? Sweating like a pig and panting like under an asthma attack? Yikes, that's not a pretty picture. What should she do?

Getting off the bed, Lucy paced around the room, trying to come up with a way to get the male's perspective of woman's appearance during sex. Argh! She should go out and get some fresh air and maybe that would help her slump. Determined, she walked to Laxus's closet and opened. Laxus put her clothes in there after he unceremoniously stripped her out of her clothes and fucked her against that wardrobe. Lucy blushed a bit when the last night workout played back in her mind again. That man was like a beast in bed, insatiable and always trying to dominate her.

Where did he put her clothes? Perhaps he accidentally dropped it somewhere when he took his clothes out this morning. She kneeled on the ground and looked under the desk and proceeded to check under the bed when a flash of blue caught her eyes.

'Ha! Got it!'

She grabbed the first thing she felt and pulled it out from under the bed but however, it was not her favorite blue shirt in her hand but a blue carry bag. It seemed the bag was unzipped because the contents from the bed sprawled on the floor when she lifted it.

'What?! What the hell is this?'

Lucy felt her eyes bulging at what she saw on the floor. CDs with naked girls in various poses on the covers. Oh my god! That's Laxus's porn stash. Seemed like Laxus was a bit of the old school, still watching porn from CDs. Lucy froze for a minute, not sure how to react in this kind of situation. She knew men watched porn but she had never found any of her ex's collections before. Sure, she once walked in while the guy was jerking off to the screen but she just pretended she didn't see anything and walked back out.

Yes. That's what she should do. Just put everything back in the bag and left the bag where she found it. She picked up the CDs on the ground and snorted to herself. All the girls on the cover were blondes with big tits. (Probably fake, she thought.) Looked like Laxus got a specific type. Although, she had to say she was sure she looked nothing like that when she was being taken in that position.

'Wait a second.'

Lucy stopped what she was doing and smiled. She just got a great idea. She looked up at the clock. She still got a few hours before Laxus came back. Grabbing the first few CDs she saw, she ran to the living room where there was Laxus's precious large plasma screen.

* * *

'Yes! Yes! Right there! Oh my god fuck me harder!'

Lucy shifted in her seats and fan herself with the empty CD cover. The girl in the screen was riding a man while sucking a dildo in her mouth. When she started playing the first CD, she laughed so hard the corny lines and cheesy acting that she nearly fall out of the chair but by her third CD, she could feel her panties getting wetter. All the sounds and movements on the screen was starting to get to her. Her pussy felt empty and she desperately wanted something to fill that space, something hot and hard.

Without realizing, she bit on her lightly clenched fist, trying to contain her arousal. She was panting softly now. She was not sexually frustrated enough to stroke herself while watching porn. She closed her eyes and took several deep breath and when she felt like she could continue watching this for just an educational purpose, she opened her eyes again.

Shit! They were now doing missionary style and that guy was pounding into the girl hard enough that Lucy could hear the bedspring creaking with each thrust at the same time, the big man was moving the dildo in her mouth, controlling her completely. God! Lucy couldn't take it anymore. She moved her hand down her body only covered by Laxus's big shirt until it reached her panty-less crotch. She was drenched and Lucy moved her fingers a bit and found her clit.

'Ahh!'

It felt so good, maybe not as good as an actual act of sex but right now, it was enough to get her going. Her fingers slipped inside her and before soon, her hips started moving as the same tempo as the couple on the screen.

'Fuck! Nnng…Hmm…'

Lucy closed her eyes and pumped her fingers faster. She was so close. But then, her fingers were stopped in their motion. Gasping, Lucy opened her eyes to see dark blue grey eyes. Oh fuck.

'Laxus! Umm… It's not what it looks like. This is for educational purpose.'

'Oh. What kind of education requires you to watch porn? Hmm?'

Laxus lifted the hand he was holding and sucked on her juice-covered fingers. He smirked and pushed her further against the back of the cushion and dropped on his knee in front of the couch. Pushing his face between her spread legs, he breathed deeply.

'And I approve your choice to go commando today. Easier access for me to my favorite dessert.'

He deliberately blew on her bare pussy and Lucy shivered at the warm air. Leaning up closer, he took a long lick from the base of her pussy to her clit and moaned at how delicious she tasted. So hot and sweet. So uniquely Lucy. Laxus lapped hungrily at her sweet juices he couldn't get enough of. Lucy moaned and clenched at the blonde man's hair moving between her legs.

Already sensitive from her earlier arousal, Lucy was already on her edge after a while.

'Laxus Laxus Laxus… Right there. Yes. Don't stop.'

Laxus smiled at the way Lucy chanting his name like that. It made him feel like superman. He took her hooded clit between his lips and sucked. With a scream, Lucy came into his mouth and dropped back onto the coach, totally spent.

Laxus got up from between her legs. His mouth and chin glistening with her cum and she blushed a bit. Laxus made her feel like a teenage girl in front of her crush sometimes and she did not like that. That was one of the reason she never let him dominate her, not even in bed. She hated him having that much control over her life already.

He wiped his face with back of his arms and pulled her up from her seat. Then, he took her place and pulled her on his laps, facing her away from him with her back to his face, him fully clothed and her just barely covered in his shirt bunched up at her waist. The couple on the screen was still going at it. She felt him reaching something from the drawer beside the coach but she couldn't see what he was doing. Then, his hands moved in front of her with a condom in one hand. He slipped the condom on his cock and Lucy gasped when she realized what he was going with this.

'What a naughty girl you are. Going through my private stuff like that. Maybe I should punish you. How about I fuck you while we watch other people fuck on the screen? Hmm? Seeing other people getting pounded while I ram my cock between that beautiful legs sounds like a great plan.'

Laxus guided her to sit up a bit and his other hand grabbed his cock and slowly, sat her down on his shaft. The pleasure of his monstrous cock stretching her vaginal wall was too much that she sank her claws into his strong thighs which made him hiss. Even after numerous time they had sex, she still had to get used to his size yet. He thrusted his hips upward, causing Lucy to bounce on his cock. A moan escaped her lips and she started moving on him, setting her own pace. Laxus leaned forward and whispered naughty things in her ears.

'Are you looking at the TV right now baby? Look at how her pussy eat up his cock, sucking him in. Her eyes hazy and face all contorted in pleasure of getting fucked so roughly. It reminds me of you in throes of passion, just begging me to give you that sweet escape. And see how his cock keep disappearing between her pussy lips and reappearing again all wet? I bet if I look down on the place we're joined, it'll look just like that.'

Lucy whimpered and clenched around his shaft. He was turning her on too much and she didn't know what to do so, she just moved harder down on him, trying for the tip of cock to find that sweet secret spot.

'What is it baby? Do you want me to move harder on you? Is my dirty talking turning you on or is it the sex sounds from the movie that's making your pussy to milk my cock? Do you like watching other people having sex? Such a dirty girl.'

Lucy grabbed one of Laxus's hands and sucked on his fingers, wetting them. Releasing them with a 'pop', she trailed his fingers down her body and stopped at her clit, wordlessly asking him to play with it.

'Nnnggg… Yes baby. I love it when you talk dirty to me. Do YOU like fucking me while watching a hot girl getting fucked on the screen? I love how big you are. It's so fucking hot having something so big and hot inside of me.'

Laxus lifted her up until his cock slipped out from her and pushed her on the floor. He got up from the couch and kneeled between her legs. Grabbing her legs, he put them each side of his shoulder and entered her quickly.

'Ahh! Yes!'

He moved roughly and Lucy cried out when he finally hit that magical spot. She scrunched her eyes tightly and moved frantically beneath him.

'Laxus! Don't stop baby. Just right there. Harder harder. Oh baby…'

Lucy screamed when the orgasm hit her hard, leaving her panting and clenching around his cock, making his spit out profanities. With a few more strokes after, he came with a shout as well.

* * *

'So, Lucy. I got your new lyrics this morning. That was pretty good. The lyrics are pretty sexy as well. I have to say, this is one of your best works.'

Lucy rubbed her neck and blushed prettily. She managed to finally finish the lyrics with the help of the earlier activity. But she wasn't sure how to feel about being complimented by Freed when she just got off the stage after a three hours concert and all the guys were with her.

'What lyrics?'

Gajeel asked with brows arched. They hadn't heard anything about a new song. Freed must have talked to Lucy first about this.

'Oh. About your new song. I asked Lucy to write a lyrics about lust and passion this time.'

'Ohh… How interesting. A sex song written by sex goddess. I can't wait to see this.'

Lucy turned and narrowed her eyes at Bickslow who just smirked and shrugged his shoulder as if to say "can you blame me?"

Laxus swung his arm around her and pulled her to his side.

'I, for one, couldn't wait to sing it. I'm sure you must have done an extensive research for this sake.'

Then, he let go of her with a cough and glared at the girl who had elbowed him on his sides. But he couldn't help the smile when he caught her red ears before she hurried away from the group.

However, she suddenly stopped in front of their bus and she was frowning. They all ran to her. What they saw surprised them. A writing that said "FOUND YOU" was written in red on the side of the bus. Laxus moved forward and touched the paint. It was wet and a bit sticky but not as sticky as the real should have been.

'It's blood.'

They all turned around when they heard a gasp. Lucy, looking pale, was looking at the sight like she had just seen a serial killer making his way at her. She was shaking and her eyes glistened with what looked suspiciously like tears. The point was Lucy looked totally out of her character.

'Lucy? Are you ok? Do you want to go sit somewhere while we sort this out?'

Lucy, still looked like she was out of it, just shook her head and ran off. On the back of her mind, she was thinking she had to contact her team ASAP.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys. I'm back! Just finished all my assignments for this term so, I'm sorry for not updating this sooner. But I'm on the holiday now so, I will get more time to write. Yippee! Anyway, this chapter is mainly on LaLu fluff since I've been neglecting them in the last few chapters. There will more lovey dovey stuff later as well. It's not gonna be just sex between them lol (Although there will be tons of them) I'M SORRY FOR BEING A PERVERT! Ahh. I was blushing the whole time while I was writing this chapter. So, I hope you enjoy them at least.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 **Mission**

Lucy ran past Kinana who was guarding the reception desk today and ignored her greeting for the first time since she came back. Her minds were jumbled up to even form a simple greeting back to the kind purple-haired receptionist. Not even waiting for the lift, she made use of the emergency stairs, taking two at a time.

When she reached the office and slammed the glass door open, a lot of the teammates looked at the entrance in surprise. They were shocked to see the red-faced Lucy who was out of breath. She looked like she just finished running a marathon. Or just were running away from a crazy serial killer. She grabbed Sting, who was standing the closest to her, by his collar and looked at him with crazy eyes.

'He found me.'

Sting looked at the blonde quizzically while trying to get her to release his favorite shirt.

'Who?'

'Lucy!'

They all turned to the main individual office at the end of the large department, specifically for the chief of the department. Jellal and Erza was standing there, their face twisted with fear and worry for their friend. It looked like the news travelled faster than Lucy did even though she drove like a mad woman towards to the department as soon as she knew Acnologia found her. She didn't have time to waste when there's a psycho ex out to get her.

The two top agents quickly made their way to the trembling blonde and the red-head brought her into her caring arms.

'I heard what happened from Loke just now. Apparently, your old bodyguards are still shadowing you.'

Lucy nodded her head, still hugging her friend, trying to soak in comfort and warmth that had escaped her when she found the message.

'Yeah. They came to me a few months ago and told me they wanted to guard me again after I saw Cobra at one of the parties. Sorry. I meant to tell you but it escaped my mind.'

Jellal put his hand on her head and softly patted her hair. It was rare to see Lucy vulnerable like that. She was still shaking like a leaf.

'What happened, chief?'

Jellal turned to look at Orga and the rest of the team who looked lost and answered the large man's question.

'It looks like Acnologia has found Lucy's whereabouts. He wrote the message 'found you' on the Slayer's tour bus in blood. We're not sure whose blood it is but the forensic team are already on their way there.'

Everyone tensed at the mention of Acnologia. They had been waiting for this moment. He had been hiding and running away from the cops for so long that it was making the case starting to run cold. Now, he made his first appearance. At his wife's concert. Or at least they thought it was him and not one of his lackeys who wrote that.

'Lucy, you ok?'

Orga looked at the pale blonde girl in concern. She seemed like she was only half here. Lucy reminded him of the corpse from one of the cases where the cause of death was exsanguination. It was the creepiest case for him until he joined this team and had to hunt for Acnologia. The man made the craziest serial killer look normal. He had never heard of a man that merciless before. It was no surprise Lucy looked like she had a run-in with the reaper.

Lucy turned and looked at him and he cringed inwardly at how lifeless her eyes looked. Then, she blinked her eyes and they turned into a normal chocolate brown eyes.

'I'm better now. Thanks, Erza.'

She let go of the red-head demon slowly and smiled softly at her in appreciation. Then, her chocolate brown eyes hardened.

'We have to catch him before he gets a hold of me. Levy-chan.'

The small woman ran to her best-friend's side at the call of her name.

'Yeah Lu-chan?'

'Is it possible to check the security cameras near the bus to see if someone who looked like Acnologia showed up today?'

Levy looked a bit conflicted.

'Sure, Lu-chan but I can't promise he will show in the camera. He might know the blind-spot and used that as an advantage.'

'I know, Levy-chan but we have to start from there.'

Levy nodded firmly and made her way to her room filled with computer equipment that Lucy understood nothing of.

* * *

 _3 hours later_

Lucy was staring into the screen, her eyes and head hurting a bit but she couldn't stop, when the phone rang. She looked at the screen and hesitated a bit when she saw ID of the caller but she knew not picking up would make things more complicated.

'Hello.'

'Lucy. Where have you been? We've been looking everywhere for you.' said the deep voice from the other side.

'I just needed the fresh air so I went for a walk.'

'For three hours?'

'….So?'

The other side of the line went silent but Lucy knew he was gritting at his teeth at her stubborn answers. Lucy had been the band long enough to know all their quirks and habits. Laxus tended to grind his teeth when he's frustrated.

'Look Laxus. I'm fine. It just shocked me a little bit that's all. I'll come back once I feel better.'

'Alright… Do you know anything about the message?'

'No.'

Lucy's answer was immediate. Lucy could lie and act in her sleep. That's how she survived Acnologia and her father in the first place. But Laxus appeared to see right through her but he didn't push her further.

'Alright. Actually, come to my place when you're ready. Just being by yourself is dangerous right now with a psycho stalker possibly out there and we don't know who he's targeting.'

Lucy's heart warmed a bit at his caring. She found his gruff concern adorable sometimes though she would never admit it.

'Ok. See you, Laxus.'

'Take care, blondie.'

After Lucy ended the call, she remembered something important. Acnologia might be after Laxus or one of the bandmates if he knew about her and Laxus. They were all in danger. How could she miss something important like that?!

'Wait. The band might also be in danger. We have to do something to protect them.'

'Already taken care of, princess. Cancer, Capricorn and Aquarius are silently guarding your friends.'

Loke strut to where she was standing with a smirk on his face. She hadn't seen him in a while since she and Laxus hooked up. She felt like she's been avoiding him.

'Leo. What are you doing here?'

'So cold, princess. I'm just worried about you that's all. Can't a knight look after his princess?'

Lucy rubbed her temple. She felt too strung out to have a fight with Loke. All the flirting aside, she knew Loke really cared about her. All the Zodiac did. She was the one who invited them to join her family after all. Despite her protest, they believed they owed her their lives.

When she was little and had gone to town with the servants, she had found a group of children getting beaten by a couple of adults calling them thieves. Not one to take kindly to violence towards weak ones, she got between them and asked what the problem was. She found out they were a group of orphans who had been stealing food from vendors. After losing her mom, she understood the pain of being parentless, so she paid off the offended vendors and took all the orphans back with her and asked her dad to let them join Heartfilia. And that's how the Zodiac swore their loyalty towards the Heartfilia heiress for the rest of their lives.

'Sorry, Loke. I'm just tired.'

Loke put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her but she tensed under his hand, causing to take it back. Loke was a bit hurt that Lucy was rejecting the physical contact from him. He had missed her and he had to watch that stupid blonde behemoth frolicking with his princess from afar. But he knew he had no right to voice his displeasure. He didn't own her, just as she had reminded him several times whenever he got jealous. Loke smiled bitterly. If only Lucy had never met Acnologia, he might have got a shot with winning her heart.

'Lu-chan! Come look at this.'

They saw Levy point at the screen in front of her so they took a look at what caused the technical analyst to jump out of the chair. Lucy gasped when she saw Acnologia's face, clear as day, on the security camera. Actually he was smiling at the camera before the screen went static. Of course, he had the security system down. He was not called world's most notorious criminal for nothing.

'So, he really was there.'

Lucy looked alarmingly calm for someone who had been freaking out a few hours ago. She looked like she came in term with the fact that her husband had found her and was going to kill her the first chance he got.

The door opened behind them and in walked, Jellal who looked like he was in a hurry.

'Lucy! Hurry! They got a sighting of Acnologia and Hades at one of the abandoned warehouse just out of this town. We have to go there now.'

Loke grabbed Lucy's hand before she could follow the team leader.

'Lucy, wait. Are you sure you're in a correct state of mind to hunt down this monster?'

Lucy shook his hands off her without looking back at him.

'I can't run away from my nightmare forever, Loke. I appreciate your concern but this is the mission I have to complete by myself.'

Loke clenched his fist. He didn't like that Lucy was literally going to walk in the enemy's lair but he knew she was right. She needed the closure.

'Take care, Princess.'

Lucy turned at her neck and smiled brightly at him.

'Of course, my loyal lion. I'm your celestial princess so, I have to make all of you guys proud.'

* * *

The Counter Intelligence Division along with a group of SWAT team surrounded the large abandoned warehouse. All of them moving lithely, not making a single noise, blending in perfectly with the darkness of the night, their black suits a perfect camouflage.

'Alright. Everyone in position?'

Jellal said through her small earpiece, courtesy of Levy McGarden.

'Group B in position and ready to move at your command, chief.'

Group B consisted of Lucy, Kagura, Orga and Rogue. They were waiting in standby position at the west entrance of the warehouse.

'Alright. We enter on the count of three. One.'

Lucy got her favorite gun loaded and ready.

'Two.'

Lucy took a deep breath and held her gun more tightly.

'Three!'

Orga kicked the door in and the SWAT team ran past them to check the parameter first. They all in position, ready to shoot at the sight of an enemy. When they found the room empty, they lowered their weapons.

'It's clear.'

Lucy said through the speaker attached to her bulletproof vest.

'It's clear here as well. But you might want to see this Lucy.'

Lucy's muscle tensed at whatever might be waiting for her. She walked steadily towards the room at the east, still on guard. They never knew where Acnologia might put one of the traps. The warehouse had only two rooms which confused Lucy. Wouldn't it be better to have a hideout made out of rooms that were like maze? Something like from SAW. When she got in the room, she saw Erza holding an iPad in her hand, her face expressionless. Just a usual Erza on the field face.

'Another message for you.'

Lucy put her gun back in the holster at her waist and took the device from her hand and found the video was already loaded on the screen. She hit play. Acnologia was sitting on the table in the middle of the room, his face still graced with smug smile.

'Hello, darling. I'm assuming you'll be one the people who will infiltrate this place so I got this video ready for you. If your team find this before the day is over, bravo. You're all very smart but I'm still one step ahead of you.'

He chuckled like a manic.

'So, my little black rose. Did you like my gift for you? I loved your new look by the way. Especially that black rose tattoo on your back.'

His eyes softened for a bit but Lucy couldn't be sure. It might be the light playing tricks on her. This new Acnologia didn't have any feeling. He's just a killing machine made up of greed and anger.

'I really missed you, you know. I thought about you all the time when I was in the cell, cold and lonely, counting down the days I had left to live. I admit some of the thoughts weren't pleasant since they were just different ways to kill you and torture you for throwing me under the bus like that. But there were pleasant thoughts too when you were mine.'

Then, his face hardened.

'Then I came out of that hell-hole to find that you've been bumping the uglies with one of your bandmates. I'm quite disappointed in you, love. I guess I would have to punish you severely when I finally get you to teach you who you belonged to.'

Lucy shivered at the mention of Laxus. She knew Acnologia would have an idea about her secret affair. That meant Laxus was not safe as well. Lucy started sweating bullets at the thought of Acnologia hurting Laxus.

'But I guess I have to lay low for the time being. I will see you soon, love. Wait for me. Oh and yes. The message was written with Jackal's blood.'

He winked at the camera and Lucy felt her bile rising to her throat. The video was over and Lucy gave the iPad back to Erza. Jellal who seemed to have finished taking a call strolled back to where they were standing.

'I got a call from headquarters. They saw someone who looked like Acnologia boarded a private plane. They have no idea where he's going.'

Erza's eyes widened at the information.

'He just skipped town?'

'Seems like it.'

A crash sound made them turn to the direction of sound saw the broken table with Lucy clenching her fists tightly and trembling slightly in anger, standing nearby.

'DAMMIT! This is far from over, Acnologia.'

* * *

The band was practising as usual when Freed walked inside the recording room to tell them the news.

'Stop the session for a minute. I need to introduce you to some people.'

They all paused what they were doing and waited for Freed to continue.

'Come in guys.'

Lucy's jaw dropped when she saw who they were.

'After the all the whole threat situation a few days ago, I decided to hire a better security guards or more like body guards. These are Eucliffe, Cheney, Nanagear and Mikazuchi. They're your new bodyguards. Mikazuchi will be Lucy's and you three can sort out who you want as your bodyguard.'

Lucy blinked slowly. This couldn't be happening. However, fate had a twisted side of humour. The door opened again and a woman walked inside in her platform heels. Her fiery red-hair was put in a messy yet fashionable messy bun and she was wearing a business suit with a pencil skirt. She was breathtaking.

'Oh and this is your new publicist, Erza Scarlet.'

Lucy whispered to herself. 'You've gotta be shitting me.'

* * *

 **A/N: I'm back guys! Sorry it took so long. I've been busy with exams. January is exam month in UK. It sucks. But I tried to write during my free time. I will get to write freely again after 18** **th** **so yay! I hope you like the new chapter. Thanks to those who reviewed at the last chapter. You're the real MVPs. ;) Lucy's two teams are meeting. I will try to sneak in some funny moments in the next chapter since I feel like the story is turning pretty dark and too serious. Until next time, lovelies.**

 **Don't forget to read and review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters.**

 **Chapter 17**

 **Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde**

Previous chapter:

 _'Oh and this is your new publicist, Erza Scarlet.'_

 _Lucy whispered to herself. 'You've gotta be shitting me.'_

* * *

A tall, smartly-dressed woman strutted down the hallway of the recording studio, not caring about all the admiring stares she got from the opposite sex. She only had one thing in her mind at the moment; her mission. As she turned at the corner, she nearly bumped into a girl leaning against the wall, obviously waiting for someone. Without saying anything, the shorter girl grabbed her arms and dragged her off to an empty room that appeared to be an unused music room.

'What's the meaning of this, Erza?'

The red-head sighed deeply as if she was going to explain something unpleasant to the fuming girl.

'This is an undercover job, Lucy. I know Acnologia skipped town and probably somewhere secluded but we can't take any chances. First thing he's gonna do when he gets back is to hunt you down again. This is the easiest way to catch him.'

Lucy gaped at her in disbelief. She understood where Erza's coming from but she didn't want her two worlds to intersect. No. She had been doing her best to keep them separated as far as she could from one another.

'Without even giving me a heads up first? What the hell, Erza? You, of all people, should know how hard I'm trying to keep my past away from my new life.'

Erza tried to interject but Lucy, still trying to digest the fact that her FBI team was going to be with her band for an unknown amount of time, continued her ranting.

'And as if one of you coming as an undercover isn't enough, you have to bring the three musketeers and little miss sunshine with you as well.'

Erza's lips twitched at the nicknames but she had to say the names fit them well.

'And why are you wearing a glasses? As far as I know, your eyesight is a perfect 20/20.'

Erza pushed her black-frame glasses further up her nose and smirked at the oblivious girl and gave her the obvious answer.

'To look smart, of course.'

Lucy remained silent for a while, just staring at her friend while biting her lips to keep herself from saying more. Then suddenly, she let out a breath and shook her head.

'Fine. Just don't let the team speak a word about my past or my double-life as an agent. They practically know nothing about me and I would like to keep it that way.'

'Lucy please. We're professional. We know what we're doing.'

* * *

Lucy walked back to the room to resume their practice before they got interrupted. She guessed trying to start over wasn't as easy as it sounded. The past always came back and reminded her of the kind of person she used to be whenever she thought she was getting used to her new life.

Inside of the room was buzzing with excitement. The four bodyguards were still there and it seemed like they were still fighting over who was going to be whose bodyguard. Those guys seriously hadn't matured yet.

'Oy! Are you still deciding over something like that? I'm sure they're all brilliant bodyguards, just pick one and get it over with so we can go back to our practice.'

She couldn't be sure but she thought she saw Sting, Rogue and Orga puffed their chest out a little bit at her off-handed compliment. An arm wrapped around her shoulder and pulled her closer to the warm body that smelled amazing with just hint of sandalwood. She knew who it was without having to look.

'Easy for you to say, cosplayer. Your bodyguard looked like a sexy ninja who would cut down anyone that crossed her. But you with a female bodyguard. Hmm… That's kinda sexy. Do you think she would take a bath together with you to make sure you're not attacked while showering?'

Lucy slapped on the back of Bickslow's head and stepped away from his hug.

'Stop being a pervert and choose your damn bodyguard before I do it for all of you.'

'Actually, that might make this faster. Blondie, can you choose the appropriate bodyguard for us?'

Lucy looked at Laxus in astonishment. She never thought he would ask for her suggestion in something like this.

'Tsk. What a pain. Fine. Laxus with Orga, Bickslow with Sting and Gajeel with Rogue.'

'What do you mean 'with'? We're not some yaoi couples you know. We're not asking you to pair us with them.'

'Uh? Didn't you ask for my help? Stop being an ungrateful bitch and stop complaining.'

'Wait.'

Lucy and Gajeel paused their argument and raised their eyebrows at Laxus.

'How do you know their first name? Freed only told us their last name.'

Shit. Fuck fuck! Lucy swore at her slip. Her undercover skill seriously needed some honing if she was going to trip over something basic as a name.

'I was having a talk with Erza earlier and she told me more about the new bodyguards.'

'Oh.'

Laxus didn't say anything more and Lucy mentally gave herself a self-five at her quick thinking. At least she got herself out of a tricky situation.

'But man, Scarlet is such a babe! I wouldn't mind being bossed around by someone like her.'

Bickslow slowly licked his lips at the thought and Lucy made a puking sound which caused all of the two guys to laugh at their banter.

Meanwhile, the four undercover agents took a look at the blonde closely and couldn't help but notice how different she was from when she was in the field or with them. Here, she looked like she was in her element, openly laughing, speaking whatever that came to her mind. They knew Slayer was her family and her guard was lowered when she was around them. What they couldn't understand was why Lucy kept sneaking glances at Laxus when she thought no one was looking, her eyes full of worry and pain.

* * *

 _She happily skipped around the town. It was a beautiful day, there was no cloud marring the clear blue sky and she could feel the spring air blowing through her hair. The town was surrounded in and full-bloom flowers in different colors and greenery. She took a deep breath and laughed softly out loud. She never knew freedom could be so exhilarating._

 _She had no bodyguard in suits and ear pieces following her everywhere, making her feel like a captive more than an heiress. Right now in her simple navy blue cotton sundress and a light brown floppy hat, she looked like an ordinary girl. She knew she would get into a lot of troubles if she were to get caught but she needed to get out. Tomorrow, it would be her and Acnologia's six months anniversary and she wanted to get something special for him. She wanted it to be something personal that reminded him of her every time he saw it._

 _She checked many shops, ending up having to come out empty handed each time. Before she knew it, it was pretty late in the evening and the sky was starting to get dark. That's when she saw it, the most beautiful lighter she had ever seen, displayed on one of a small corner shop. It was coal black and golden dragon drew on it was so intricate and realistic. She had seen Acnologia smoked more than a few times since they had started dating. Alright, it'd been decided._

 _She entered the shop and purchased it from a nice, old man who talked way too much. He kept going on about the history of the lighter but Lucy was already late and she knew she only had a couple more hours until there was an entire police squad chasing down her ass. Making some polite excuses, she paid for the lighter and got the hell out without even waiting for the change._

 _She winced when she realized it was completely dark out. She needed to head back to the mansion quickly or Loke might get his ass kicked if her father found out he helped her sneak out. She was walking through the empty park as a short cut when a group of thugs blocked her way._

' _What is a pretty girl doing, walking in the park so late at night?'_

 _A large man with yellow stained teeth and bad breath said and Lucy nearly rolled her eyes at the cliché line. She tried to walk around him but another man with a lot of chains and piercings stood in front of her._

' _Hey. Don't you know it's rude to ignore people when they're talking to you?'_

' _I'm sorry. I'm rather in a rush so would you mind please letting me pass?'_

 _Which of course was ignored completely. She sensed, rather than saw, a hand reaching for her shoulder and she slapped it away before it could make a contact._

' _Look I don't have time for this. There're people looking for me right now and if you know what is good for you, stop bothering me and get out of my way.'_

' _For a little girl, you sure talk big.'_

 _Another man grabbed her arm and she acted out on pure reflex. She twisted her hand out of the grab, thanks to the self-defense lesson she had gotten from Capricorn, and glared at the man._

' _Keep your stinking hand to yourself, Mohawk.'_

' _What did you say, bitch?'_

' _You heard me.'_

 _Someone grabbed her hair and pulled hard, making her wince at the pain but before she could counteract, a deep, masculine voice stopped them._

' _Let the girl go. Right now.'_

 _Lucy bit her lips. She knew who the voice belonged to and she had really wanted to avoid that. A hand on her hair was gone and she rubbed at her slightly sore spot._

' _Who the hell are you? Can't you see we're busy?'_

 _Lucy sighed and shook her head at those boys' ignorance. They were crazy to make enemies with top of the underworld business._

' _I don't care. Now, get lost.'_

' _Don't tell me you're interested in this busty bitch as well? Sorry, we saw her first.'_

 _The big man who she assumed to be a leader, slapped her ass and she snapped her teeth at the gesture. But whatever she was about to say was lost when she heard a gunshot and a splash of wet liquid hit her face and a bit on her dress._

 _She stared, wide eyes, as the man dropped on the ground in a slow motion, his eyes empty and glassy._

' _Jeff? Shit!'_

 _A man on her right stuck his hand inside of his jacket to take out, which assumed was a gun but another gun shot was fired and he dropped on the ground, joining his friend. Within a few seconds, all the thugs surrounding her were lying on the ground, their blood painting the grass bright red._

' _Stupid punks.'_

 _Lucy snapped back at the man standing across her, the gun still in his hand, smoke coming out of the muzzle. His green eyes were cold and distant and the smirk tugging on his lips told her that he didn't regret killing five people in cold-blood. When his eyes landed on hers, it returned to normal._

' _Where have you been?'_

 _Acnologia took a step forward and Lucy unconsciously, took one step back. He raised his eyebrow at her action but didn't say anything. For the first time in her life, she was scared of the man in front of her. She clutched a small bag in her hand tighter against her chest._

' _Whatever. Come on. Just stay with me at my place tonight. I'll send you back home tomorrow.'_

 _He walked in the opposite direction of her house and she hesitated a moment before following him._

 _When he was sleeping beside her later that night, she was still wide awake and staring at the ceiling. On the beside-side drawer on his side was the lighter from her and a pack of Marlboro. He was really happy when he received the gift after they made love. Her gift was a beautiful pair of pink heart earrings. She had them on right now but instead of being happy about being able to be with him on their anniversary, there was a weight on her heart that was suffocating her. She felt like she saw a glance of the other side of the man and she wasn't sure she liked his other persona just as much. Or at all._

* * *

 **A/N: A little Acnologia x Lucy moment. I like to add flashbacks sometimes to help you understand their relationship.** **Love can make people terrible things sometimes right? Or are they just using love as an excuse for their poor life choices? Who knows? More to come soon so, look forward to it. =] And a certain someone is going to make an appearance again. More twists and turns to come.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Special thanks to XxShyxX for this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters.**

 **Chapter 18**

 **Green-eyed Monster**

 _Ring. Ring._

Lucy dropped the towel she was using to wipe her sweat away on the chair and dove for her phone in her bag. She nearly missed the call but luckily, she managed to find her phone before the last ring. The caller ID on the screen brought a soft smile to her face. She knew he would call and check up on her as soon as he knew about the latest mission. She slid the button to right and held the phone between her ear and shoulder blade while trying to take of her sweaty shirt.

'Hey. I didn't think you would call this soon. The news sure travelled fast.'

A deep chuckle rang from the other side of the call.

'Let's just say I have some connections inside.'

'Hmm. A connection between Federal agent and Mafia? Sounds like a scandal to me.'

She placed her phone between her teeth while reminding herself not to bite too hard and quickly took her shirt over her head. Discarding it on the floor, she pressed her phone back to her ear again just in time to hear his laughter.

'I think someone who has two identities has no room to talk, my dear.'

'Touché. So, what's the reason for this call? Not that I'm complaining.'

A pause. There was a few seconds of silence before the caller started the conversation again.

'What are you going to do since Acnologia's not in the States anymore?'

'I don't know. We're trying to be prepared for when he inevitably shows up again.'

'Does Natsu know anything about this?'

Lucy tensed up slightly at the mention of her best friend.

'No. And you can't tell him, Zeref. I don't want him in this mess again.'

A pause, again. This time, unlike before, was filled with uncomfortable silence. Like no one knew what was the appropriate way to continue the conversation.

'He will find out eventually, Lucy. Doesn't he deserve to know?'

Lucy knew exactly what Acnologia would do if Natsu got mixed up in this shit again. The last time, he got away without a scratch because Acnologia knew that while Natsu's the most important person in her life, she loved him just as a friend. This time, who knew what he would do. She didn't want to take that chance.

'I mean it. I know you're worried about your brother but it's better if he doesn't know.'

When she heard a sigh, she knew she had won this time.

'Fine. But you be careful as well, Lucy. I'll call you if I have more info about him or his lackeys.'

'Thanks, Zeref. I'll talk to you later.'

Bent at her waist, she looked for a clean, new shirt from the overnight bag she had packed earlier today. A cough stopped her and she turned her head without straightening up to see who it was. She knew who the intruder was when she saw a mint green hair, not as vibrant as Freed's, pulled up in a ponytail and a big body covered in a black suit. She turned her head back and continued searching for a clean shirt.

'What can I do for you, Orga? Aren't you supposed to be guarding Laxus?'

Picking up a simple baby blue V-necked cotton shirt, she stood up straight and turned to Orga whose cheeks was turning a deep crimson color.

'Orga?'

That seemed to pull him back from his trance.

'Oh. Laxus yelled at me, something about him wanting an hour to himself and told me to fuck off.'

Lucy shook her head at that stubborn idiot. She guessed for a lone wolf like Laxus who enjoyed his freedom, having someone to follow him around 24/7 sounded like torture.

'Don't tell me he's alone and no one's watching him.'

Orga snickered and was going to sit down on the chair but paused when he saw a wet towel lying there. Lucy rolled her eyes and removed the "deadly" thing. Only then, the big man placed his butt on the now-empty chair.

'I'm not some amateur, Lucy. One of the Zodiac teams, that scary psychopath blue-haired woman is shadowing him right now. What about you? Where is Kagura?'

'I gave her a break. She wanted to see him boyfriend or something like that. I'm guessing Loke is looking out for me. Don't know where he is though.'

Orga's eyebrows went up at the information. Kagura's slacking at work for a personal errand? He thought that day would never come.

'Kagura's boyfriend? But Rogue's with Gajeel who's at the photoshoot.'

Lucy's eyes bulged out of the sockets.

'WHAT? Rogue and Kagura are together? Oh my god. I never would have guessed. They both looked like they don't have time for shit like that.'

A booming laugh escaped the large man and he nodded in agreement.

'That's what I thought as well but we had a shock of our lives when they announced their relationship. Or more like Rogue couldn't up with the act anymore. Turned out, Rogue could be very possessive when it comes to Kagura.'

'Oh really?'

Hmm. That could be a useful information somewhere in the future, Lucy thought. Still holding the shirt, she wiped down the sweat on her bare torso, only covered in a neon pink sports bra which Orga seemed to be having a hard time not trying to stare.

'So, what do you need here?'

Scratching his cheek lightly, Orga looked away from the hot woman whose body, he realized, was made up of perfect proportion of softness and muscles. This image might however, might come back and visit him when he was in the shower alone later. Okay. Cold shower for him tonight, he presumed.

'Since we're trapped here for the week, I was wondering if you wanna practice with me. It's been a while and I think I might be starting to lose my touch.'

As if the big man who was as light as a feather on his feet would get rusty for just missing a few weeks of practice on the mat. But she could use a practice as well. They had been busy these days and been practically living in the studio which meant no hanky panky with one delicious big blonde lately and she's been feeling a bit frustrated. Which was exactly why she had gone for a jog earlier. She neatly put her new shirt in the bag.

'Sure. Let's go. There's a dance studio somewhere in this building. We can use that.'

* * *

With an 'oof', Lucy got wind knocked out of her body and found herself pinned down by a 200 pound male who was smiling in victory.

'Looks like you're the one who's losing the edge, Heartfilia.'

Slowly, Lucy spread her legs so that the man was bending over her between her legs and wrapped her legs around his waist, crossing her ankles behind his back and pulled him closer to her bit by bit.

Orga swallowed hard. It was hard enough to have a beautiful woman dressed only in sports bra and bicycle shorts but wrapped up tightly against her voluptuous body might kill him from too much blood loss in his head. Already, he could feel his brief tightening up under his slacks. Her pearly whites softly nipped her full bottom lip and her big brown eyes was staring straight at his dark eyes.

She pushed his left arm behind her right leg and wrapped her leg around his neck, lifting her butt up a bit in the process. She pulled his right arm, drawing him closer.

Then, in a flash, her left leg lifted and hooked itself behind her right knees and held him a triangle choke. Orga slapped at her thigh to release him from the choke, his face turning red already from lack of oxygen and Lucy loosened her hold so that he could breathe.

'Don't get too cocky, Nanagear. Arrogance might be what kills you in the future.'

'What's going on here?'

A deep, masculine voice came from the entrance of the studio and they both turned to look at the newcomer. Tall, blonde man in a black slacks and purple buttoned up shirt was standing with his arms crossed, frowning at the couple in a compromised position on the mat.

Lucy saw themselves in one of the many mirrors on the wall and she had to say, it looked pretty bad. Her legs were around his neck and his face was between her legs and they were both panting heavily from their workout. Oops. Lucy untangled herself from Orga and got up, dusting herself off.

'Hey Laxus. Done sulking?'

'Lucy. Can I talk to you? Alone?'

'Umm… Sure. Thanks for the workout, Orga. I'll see you soon.'

Orga stared after the two blondes walking away from him and couldn't help but think that there's something going on between the two.

* * *

Laxus pushed the struggling girl in the storage room and locked the door behind him. Lucy rubbed her slightly red wrist and glared at the large man walking to where she was standing now.

'What the hell was that, Lucy?'

'That's my question, Dreyar. What the fuck were you thinking, pulling me away like that? Do you want everyone to know about our arrangement?'

In just a heartbeat, Lucy was lifted and placed on the tall cabinet with a brawny sexy man between her legs and his face just a few centimeter away from hers. Every time he exhaled, the minty hot air teased along her parted lips. She might have whimpered quietly but she couldn't so certain. It seemed every square inch of her body was an erogenous zone right now and she wanted to quiver just from his closeness. This man was a dangerous weapon that could make any woman cross her eyes with desire and she was no exception.

'Why are you afraid to be seen with me while you had no problem having an orgy out in the open with that hulk? Are you ashamed of me?'

Lucy placed her palms against his chest and tried to push him back but the big bastard didn't even nudge an inch.

'Don't be ludicrous, Laxus. You know it will create a shit storm if people figure out about us. And no, I was just training with Orga. You just came at a bad time. Not that I owe you any explanation.'

A large, rough hand gripped her chin and lifted her face up so that she was looking at his eyes, brown eyes to blue-grey eyes.

'You better not be fucking other men, Lucy. I don't like sharing what's mine.'

This time, Lucy gave him a hard shove and it must have hurt him a bit because he winced for a very short period of time before his face fell back to usual expressionlessness.

'Fuck you, Laxus. I'm not a goddamn property and you, least of all people, have a right to make a claim since I'm sure you're still humping everything in a skirt.'

Lucy stomped down on the little part in her heart that thumped a little harder at his proclamation. Bad Lucy, she told herself. The last thing she needed was another territorial crazy jerk who would eliminate any male who even looked in her way. Also, she was pretty positive that he didn't want to lose what they had; a great sex and that's it. A normal fuck boy's behavior. Yeah, that's it. She couldn't afford to even consider herself special to him.

'Jealous?'

'In your dream. I'm just stating a fact.'

A hot air hit her ear at the same time as a deep timbre flowed through her ear like a honey.

'Come on, sweetheart. Let's face it. We don't like seeing each other with someone else. Even though we haven't talked about it, we're exclusive.'

'Who says I haven't been seeing someone else? Maybe I have another guy on the side.'

Laxus tightened his hold on her both sides of her hip and thrusted his jean covered tent against the juncture between her thighs. Lucy gasped and gripped the edge of cool metal under her. He was trying to dominate her sexually. He did that every time she said something he didn't like.

'Cuz I know that you're not the kind of person who would bang two men at the same time. Your conscious won't allow that.'

Laxus got her there. She couldn't be with two different people in the same period of time. Even if they were no-string-attached relationships. But that didn't mean Lucy liked to admit to Laxus.

'Stop acting like you know me, Spikey.'

Instead of retorting like he would normally do, Laxus slammed his lips down on hers and kissed her hungrily. No more words were needed. No one were more in sync when it came to physical compatibility than the two sexy blondes.

But was that enough? Each of them pushed that thought to the back of their minds and stripped each other out of their clothes without breaking the connection between their lips the whole time.

* * *

'Sting. Could you help me with something?'

The lively blonde man looked up from the tv screen to the tall woman waiting for him, one of her perfectly plucked eyebrows arched. Sting handed the controller to his new friend and stood up quickly. He would like to avoid angering this woman as much as possible.

'Of course, Ms. Scarlet. What do you need me to do?'

The red head shove the plastic-wrapped bundle into his awaiting arms and pushed her glasses up her nose.

'Please put this outfit back to the dressing room. It's from Gajeel's photoshoot rehearsal and I have something else to do right now.'

'Of course, Ma'am. Consider it done.'

With a nod, Erza turned around and walked back out the room.

'Actually, it should be sent to the storage unit. They're redecorating the dressing room so, all the items are moved there.'

Sting muttered a 'thanks' to Bickslow who was still playing on the PlayStation and scurried out of the room. Bickslow snorted at his bodyguard's strange behavior towards their new publicist. There was no doubt that Sting was scared of the woman though he couldn't figure out why.

'Ma'am?' He scoffed.

'What a weirdo.'

* * *

'Phew. That was close. I thought she was going to yell at me for forgetting my duty during the work hour.'

Sting spoke lowly to himself, all the time looking out for the direction to the storage room. He spotted the room after making a wrong turn twice. He turned the doorknob and frowned when it wouldn't open.

What the hell?

He jiggled the doorknob and by some miracle, it opened. Finally. Then, he paused when he heard something. It sounded like a moan. To be more precise, a female moan followed by a male grunt. Also, if he wasn't wrong, he could hear the slight banging noise which sounded like something bumping into a drawer or a cabinet repeatedly.

Oh my god, someone's having sex right here in this storage unit.

Sting knew it was wrong and he should leave but the curiosity got the better of him and he tiptoed towards the place where the noise was coming from. Using the large cabinet as a cover, he sneaked a peak at the couple and nearly choked on his own saliva.

The first thing he saw was a large male moving between a woman's slim legs who was clawing at his bare back. Sting thanked the god that the man still had his pants covering his bum or the sight would probably give him a few nightmares. Then he recognized the couple from their signature blonde hair.

Lucy and Laxus.

Her amber breasts bounced slightly with his each thrust and Laxus was sucking greedily on one of her bubblegum pink nipples. Her head was thrown back and she was making mewling sounds. Unlike her partner, she didn't have a stich of clothes on her body and Sting could see everything.

'Shit…'

Sting could feel the sweat forming on his eyebrows and as much as he wanted to turn away and walk back out, his body remained still and his eyes were fixated on the scene before him. It was sick and wrong but he was strangely fascinated by how well their body moved together to reach the common goal.

Then, with an arch of her back, Lucy screamed out and pulled at Laxus's hair. It's a wonder she hadn't pulled out a couple of strands of hair or two with the amount of force she was using. By the way her body was twitching beneath Laxus's big body, he could assume that she had just come.

By that time, Laxus was panting loudly and moving furiously between her legs, making erotic squelching noises.

At that moment, dark blue eyes met chocolate browns and everything froze. However, the moment was so fleeting Sting couldn't be sure if Lucy had seen him snooping on them or not. He didn't have time to ponder on that because all of a sudden, Laxus growled viciously and took the female blonde's lips in a hard kiss.

Sting quickly left the room, trying to minimize any sound as much as possible and fled, leaving the two panting people alone again.

* * *

'Hey Eucliffe.'

Sting went stationary in the middle of the track, hot ramen cups on both hand and saw the small silhouette in front of him in the corridor. It was near midnight so, all the lights were off but he knew the speaker without having to see her in the light.

Lucy Heartfilia

She strode to where he was at a standstill, taking her leisure time and stopped in front of him. He could see the outline of her face and golden hair from the moonlight shinning through the large window beside him. From the way her eyebrows were furrowed and thinned lips, he knew she wasn't very happy.

'Let me cut to the chase. I know you were there in the storage unit earlier.'

Sting could feel all the hair on his body stood up. This was it. This was how his life is going to end. Under the hand of the celestial/ex-heiress. And with both of his hands currently occupied, there's no way for self-defense. She would probably use her favorite gun. A .380 ACP pistol with unique hand carvings on it. There was a rumor that it was a gift from yet another notorious gang leader, Zeref Dragneel.

'If you tell anyone, and I mean ANYONE_'

There it was. This was his last moment. He should have started on his bucket list sooner. He shut his eyes and waited.

'I will post that embarrassing video of you running around the neighborhood naked on the internet and you know the saying. Once it's on the internet, it stays there forever.'

What? Sting opened his eyes and saw the girl with a smug smirk.

Oh phew. He wasn't going to die tonight. He still had time to go through the list.

Wait. What embarrassing video? She couldn't mean…

'How the hell did you get that video?!'

'Oh please. I have the dirt on everyone in this group.'

Patting slightly on his shoulder, she sauntered pass him.

'Make good choices next time you get drunk, Eucliffe.'

* * *

 **A/N: Ta Da! And you thought I forgot about this story, didn't you? Of course not! It's just life got in the way and I'm smack dab in the middle of the emotional mess right now. I'm kinda lost and overwhelmed but I'm hoping it's just a phase. I'm sorry I'm not very active on FF and Tumblr these days. I will still try to update this story as well as other ongoing ones whenever I can 'cuz writing is my passion though I suck at it. Thanks for sticking with me. Review what you think of this chapter so, I know which part to improve in later chapters. Mwahh! Later my pretties.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters.**

 **Chapter 19**

 **The Common Enemy**

' _Lucy. I heard that you and Acnologia have been together for quite some time.'_

 _Jude Heartfilia, the man of power and wealth, stood in front of the large window, looking the sun set, and the sky was lighted up with orangey colour. All the land that could be seen belonged to the Heartfilia. The girl who was still standing in front of the door, looked at the formidable man that was her father._

' _Yes, father.'_

' _Then, this should be easy enough for you. You're marrying him in two weeks.'_

 _Lucy let out a gasp in surprise. Marriage? She hadn't thought about that at all._

' _I'm still 18 years old, father. I'm too young to get married and start a family right away.'_

' _Be quiet!'_

 _She shut her mouth and swallowed down all the things she wanted to talk about to her controlling father._

' _There has to be a treaty formed between Heartfilia and Acnologia's empire. They have been growing at an unsettling speed and I'm worried they're gonna crush Heartfilia one day. So, you have to marry the boss so that the peace could be restored between two families. And besides, shouldn't you be happy about being able to marry someone you love and not some old geezer?'_

 _Yeah. Why wasn't she jumping up and down with joy at being given permission to be able to spend the rest of her life with Acnologia? Didn't she love him?_

 _Because somewhere deep in her mind, she knew that she didn't know the man entirely too well. He showed up a few times a month and they would go out on dates but other than that, she couldn't get a hold of the older man. Also, the incident from when she had sneaked out of the house was still weighing down her heart._

 _But the knock on the door brought the father and daughter back to the present._

' _Enter.'_

 _At her father's commanding approval, the door creaked open to reveal a leanly built man with spiky maroon colored hair. His right eye was closed and there's a diagonal scar across the eye lid. No one was sure if his right eye worked since he never opened it but his left one more than made up for it. That purple slit pupil that reminded Lucy a lot of a snake, never missed any detail and could probably see through a person's soul._

' _Cobra. How is the situation in Texas?'_

 _Jude's most trusted right hand man smiled wide enough to display his white sharp canine._

' _All the complications are…eliminated. Everything is operating smoothly now.'_

 _Her cute nose wrinkled a bit at Cobra's words. She knew exactly what he meant. Someone just got killed and was now 6 feet under the ground somewhere in the desert. This was just a way of Mafia doing business with people who went against them but that didn't mean Lucy liked that tradition._

 _Lucy got up from her chair and bowed to her father._

' _If you had nothing more to say, father, I would take my leave. I have plans for today.'_

 _Jude dismissed her with a wave of his hand. Biting her tongue so she couldn't comment at her father's gesture, she made her way out of the room when a wall of tanned muscle moved in front of her._

' _So Princess, I heard you land yourself a pretty good lad. When am I gonna get a RSVP letter?'_

 _Steel brown eyes met amused purple eye. Cobra liked to ruffle her feather by calling her princess in a sarcastic way, mocking the Zodiac's leader favorite endearment term._

' _Maybe after your wedding, ERIK. Speaking of fiancé, Michelle won't be free now because she's having lunch with me so, the heartwarming reunion would have to wait.'_

 _At his real name, his smirk faltered and he glared at the blonde. Cobra hated his legal name. According to him, it was given by his abusive, sorry-ass father and therefore, would like nothing to do with it. Hence, Lucy's favorite name for the volatile man._

 _She walked around him and gave a little wave without turning back._

* * *

A stale, disgusting coffee, a table covered with paper works and a squeaky chair that wouldn't rotate properly. Was there any wonder why Lucy hated desk job? But then, she had no other choice, considering her lead for her case had gone cold. Every day, she came to work, wishing that the scumbag would show up on their radar again. At this point, she wasn't sure if she would be happy to know that her ex-husband was back in the States and out for her blood or be scared.

She took another sip of her coffee and winced at how watery it tasted. They really needed a better coffee. Maybe she should put this in the suggestion box in front of Jellal's box but she was pretty certain they had been a number of complaints about this already. She put down the mug on the only empty spot on her table and checked how others were faring to be stuck at their small desk.

Orga was staring at the paper in front of him but Lucy knew that his mind was not here. Sting seemed to be snoring at his table and Rogue and Kagura was on their phone. Probably texting each other, Lucy mused. Ever since Orga blurted out about their relationship, Lucy noticed the little things that she had missed before. Like Kagura would blush faintly around Rogue or how Rogue would unnoticeably brushed his hand against hers when he thought no one was looking. All in all, it was quite cute how those two would act like they could care less about each other in front of the audience. Reminded her of a certain blonde brute.

Just then, the main office door opened and a red head poked out of the room.

'Lucy. You got a call from the reception. Someone's there to see you.'

Glad to be excused from this excruciatingly boring paper works, she lithely jogged out of the room. She heard someone yelled Sting and an embarrassing squeal from the man just before the door of the elevator shut.

* * *

The first thing she caught when she stepped out of the elevator was a girlish giggling from the reception and a somewhat familiar deep voice. Her brown eyes caught sight of a blushing purple-haired receptionist who was obviously charmed by her visitor. Then, she noticed the man standing in front of the desk with his back to her. He was in a sleeveless black turtle-neck and a maroon pants that matched the color of his hair.

Lucy reached for the gun in her holster and pointed at the man.

'You have a lot of nerve, showing up at the FBI headquarter in the middle of the day, _Erik_. I never took you for a fool.'

The man turned around and smirked at the woman aiming a gun at his face. His held both of his hands up to say he meant no harm.

'Hello to you too, Princess.'

Lucy moved slowly towards him, her gun still aimed at his head to blow his brain off once he made a wrong move.

'What are you doing here?'

Cobra smiled wider at her question.

'I just wanted to talk to you, that's all. After all, I missed the mistress of the Heartfilia clan.'

'And I can crap out gold coins. What are you really doing here? You have ten seconds before there's a bullet in your skull.'

Cobra held his hand up again but this time, Lucy could see his tanned face got pale a bit.

'Whoa whoa. Calm down, Heartfilia. I've got new information about your current case.'

Lucy's eyes widened behind her gun.

'Why should I believe you? Your loyalty is with my father, not me. Hell, we don't even like each other. And before today, you were thought to be dead.'

All the amusement left Cobra's handsome face and his expression hardened.

'Cuz we're going after a common enemy.'

* * *

 **A/N: So a short little preview of what's about to come in the next chapter. And yes, Cobra/Erik is back and he's hotter than ever. *wink wink* All jokes aside, I would explain more about Cobra and Michelle in the next chapter. And yes, there'll be more surprises and twists in the future cuz I love them. Lol. I'll try to update the next chapter soon. Until then, enjoy and review what you think. Mwah!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Mashima-sensei owns Fairy Tail and its characters.**

 **Chapter 20**

 **The celebration**

'You know I don't think this is a good way to treat someone who has an information that could help crack your case.'

Lucy pressed the muzzle of the gun harder against Cobra's lower back. She didn't want to alarm the whole headquarter by strolling down the hallway with a gun pointed at the man. So, currently, his cuffed hands were securely against his back along with her gun which was covered from the view by her leather jacket.

'Shut up and keep walking. I don't trust you as far as I could throw you. At least not yet. As far as I know, you have a time bomb strapped to your chest.'

'Ouch. So little trust. You're lucky I'm feeling generous today.'

'Or what? You made your own bed by showing up here. If you withhold your information now, I would sic' Erza on you. I heard she's a maniac in the interrogation room. No one could hold out until the end.'

His back vibrate from his deep chuckle.

'Please, hun. A mafia is trained to keep the clan's secret to his death bed. And also, are the best interrogators cuz we know all the torture methods. I'm surprised I have to tell you this. After all, you're one of our finest.'

Lucy leaned closer to him and hissed a warning.

'Shut the fuck up. The only reason I haven't thrown you behind bars is because you might be useful. Don't push your luck.'

When she reached the office, she pushed him inside, making everyone turn to look at the commotion. Erza came out of the room and her eyes widened at what she saw, all sprawled out on the floor. Or rather who.

' _Cobra._ '

The man looked up from his position on the ground to the fuming red head.

'Oh hey Erza. Long time no see. Still as beautiful as ever I see.'

Erza faced the blonde who was still glaring at the man with her arms crossed in front of her, her gun once again safely tucked inside the holster around her waist.

'Lucy. Care to tell me why the FBI second most wanted criminal is lying on the ground of our head quarter?'

A blunette with a red tribal tattoo around his right eye stood beside the gorgeous red head and looked down at the grinning gangster in confusion.

'Said he had some news on Acnologia so, I brought him up.'

In one graceful movement, Cobra was back on his feet and dusted himself off, ignoring all the stares he was getting. Their hands were hovering near their holster, ready to insert a bullet in his skull when the moment called. He was not stupid. He knew that once they thought something was off, they would be on him in a second, tearing him limb by limb. As much as he thrived on chaos, he had a much more important thing to do than lying down on his own blood, bleeding to death.

'Well, not exactly Acnologia. More like I know where Hades is.'

Erza grabbed him by the neck of his shirt and pulled him closer to her.

'You better not be shitting me, Cobra. I have no time or patience for your fucking mind game and I'm warning you, I will make sure you end up in hell.'

Not at all fazed by the menacing tall female who was emitting black aura, the red-head male just laughed and loosened her grips on his shirt.

'Calm down, Titania. I'm not crazy enough to come inside the enemy's lair with a false information. Besides, I want Acnologia gone as much as you guys. The enemy of my enemy is my friend, yes?'

Erza narrowed her eyes at Cobra, still not entirely convinced that he came here voluntarily out of the goodness of his heart. She turned to Lucy who was still staring intently at the commotion happening in the middle of the room.

'Lucy. Take him to the interrogation room. I'll be there in a few minutes.'

The blonde nodded and gestured at the man to follow her.

The interrogation room was a floor beneath their office so, they decided to use the stairs this time.

'Hey Erik.'

Cobra looked back at the girl beside him, not even bothering to correct her this time. She was not looking at him but he could see that her brows were furrowed from the side.

'I haven't had a chance to say this to you. I'm sorry about Michelle.'

Cobra's whole body tensed at hearing his ex-fiancé's name. Something inside his chest throbbed painfully, at a place where is heart used to be. That's strange. He's pretty sure he didn't have that organ anymore after the incident three years ago. It was long dead and gone, just like the love of his life. Now, in its place was a black hole that sucked all the happiness or any feeling relatively positive in him, making him an even colder man than before.

He just couldn't accept the fact that he would never see her again or tell her how much he loved her one last time. Never would he be able to touch her soft and milky skin again. Never would he be able to run his fingers in her soft brown locks again. He had never known that when he had kissed her goodbye before he had left for his job on that day, it would be the last time he would ever see her.

'Save your half-assed apology to yourself, princess.'

Lucy stopped in her track but Cobra didn't wait for her. He kept walking down the stairs, leaving her behind him.

'You're not the only one who loved her, Erik. She's like my sister. Losing her was hard for me as well.'

Cobra turned to look back at the blonde, his eyes were hard and filled with hatred.

'But you're the reason she's not here beside me right now. You're the reason why she was murdered cold-bloodedly by your loving husband. And you're the reason why I don't even have the chance to bury her body properly because she was turned to ashes in the FUCKING FIRE. So, either you and the team help me catch this fucker or I'll be after your asses.'

With that, the maroon-haired man continued his merry way, leaving behind a stunned blonde.

 _He's right. I'm the reason for her death. My own sister._

A single tear escaped the chocolate orbs and ran down the porcelain skin.

 _I promise I'll make it up to you, Michelle. I'm so sorry._

* * *

'Here's to the release of the new music video.'

A clink of glasses hitting and murmurs of 'here, here' filled the VIP booth. Compare to the other area of the crowded club, the booth was relatively quieter and gave them the privacy they required. Nobody needed to yell to be heard here. Lucy gulped down nearly half the content of the glass and set it on the table. Everyone seemed to be a good mood which was quite understandable.

The Slayer just released a new music video today and so far, the responses had been overwhelmingly positive much to Ichiya's delight. And also, her other team finally had a lead on their case but somehow, Lucy didn't feel accomplished. Cobra's words were still stuck in her head like an annoying overplayed record.

' _But you're the reason she's not here beside me right now.'_

Fuck. Lucy finished her glass and leaned back on the leather sofa. _Michelle._ Her beautiful, naïve cousin who was like her actual sister. Lucy had always looked out for the weaker girl her whole life. But in the end, she failed to save her.

God. She still had nightmares about that night, leaving her to wake up in the middle of the night, sweating and calling out for help. She could still feel the light weight of Michelle's head on her lap as she took her last breathe. The blood on her hands. Thankfully, she rarely had those dreams when slept besides Laxus.

Shit. She didn't want to remember this right now.

Lucy picked up the Jack Daniel from the array of bottles on the table and filled her cup.

'Whiskey doesn't seem like a celebratory drink.'

Lucy ignored the deep, masculine voice and took a sip of the golden-brown liquid.

'Leave me alone, Spikey. I'm not in a mood to argue with you.'

She was surprised when she couldn't hear the counter-argument from the usually grumpy leader. She looked up to see Laxus slightly frowning at her. Before she could ask him what his problem was, a rough hand cupped the side of her face and his thump gently caressed the skin under her eyes. Her heart constricted harshly. But it was not because of him touching her so intimately in a room full of her colleagues. No, everyone was used to the blonde brute trying to cop a feel of the much smaller blonde every time he had a chance. They just assumed he was attempting to get Lucy to sleep with him, just like before.

The reason for her feeling like something was sitting on her chest was rather because of the amount of concern in his liquid molten eyes and the gentle way he was touching her. Like he was worried about her. She couldn't remember the last time someone touched her with so much….emotions.

'Have you been sleeping properly these days?'

That brought Lucy back to reality that she was allowing him to touch her so freely in public. In fact, she was sure they looked like a couple of love bugs now. She softly slapped his hands away from her face and looked down at the cup on her laps.

'It's none of your business.'

'You bet your sweet ass that it_'

'Oh my honey! It's like your wonderful perfume is succumbing me, like a siren song, luring me to my death. Not that I mind. But it would be more perfect if you would move closer so, I can smell more of you!'

A loud, deep voice interrupted them and they turned to look at what the hell it was about.

Lucy nearly laughed out loud when she was trembling Erza getting cornered by the short man who looked ready to jump on the tall red-head as soon as she released her tight grip on his head.

She was certain that other undercover agents were spotting the same facial expression as hers right now. They knew they couldn't crackle at their superior's being in a tight spot or they would be severely punished by the scary demon on their next training. Ever since after Cobra informed them of Acnologia's second-in-command's location, Erza had been giving them a tough physical training for their next bust. But all the other people in the room were freely laughing hard at the odd couple.

The talented but obnoxious director was smitten with the beautiful amazon the moment she walked in the club in a short black ruffle skirt and high neck frilly ruffle Victorian shirt, with the dark grey under bust corset, which accented her generous bosom even better, over it. Lucy couldn't blame the man for drooling all over her friend. Erza looked like a perfect gothic Lolita of every man's dream.

'Alright, alright people. We have an announcement to make.'

Mira's singsong voice along with a clinking sound brought everyone's attention to the beautiful, smiling couple standing in the middle of the room. Their ever loving manager was looking lovingly down at the grinning woman who had her arm around his waist. Even in the semi-dark booth in the crowded club, those two looked other-worldly, with their beautiful long hair and delicate features.

'Ok. We've been waiting for the right moment to tell you all this.'

The two looked at each other's face as if to deliberately build up the anticipation among the group. Everyone stared at them in confusion, couldn't seem to figure out what they were trying to say.

Mira turned back to them and held out her left hand proudly. The lights in the club reflected beautifully on the big diamond ring on her finger. Lucy, Erza and Jenny gasped while the other gaped at them, trying to soak in what was happening.

'We're engaged!'

Mira's sweet voice aroused them out of the stupor and they all cheered happily for the newly-engaged couple. Lucy ran and hugged the beautiful silver-haired woman. Mira softly returned the gesture. She never thought one day, Lucy would warm up enough to her to display physical affection. Lucy gave off this air that she didn't like to get close to people. But she was glad that Lucy opened up to them eventually though the process was agonizingly long. It was worth all the effort.

'Oh my god! Congrats. We've been waiting forever for Freed to pop the question. How did he propose?'

The normally stoic man blushed uncharacteristically which made Mira giggled harder. She affectionately patted her fiancé's cheek and that made the man blushed even harder.

'It's a story for another time.'

Lucy smiled. It was so obvious they loved each other so much. To tell the truth, she kind of missed it. To know that her heart had a place to call home at the end of the day. Not having to wonder where she stood with someone or if she was being too clingy. To love someone unconditionally and being adored in return.

No, no. She shook her head. It was the alcohol talking. She just had to sleep it off and she would return to her old detached self when she woke up. She didn't need anyone permanently in her life.

Someone touched her waist and she looked up to see Laxus congratulating the couples while subtly touching her. He appeared to be genuinely happy for them.

She was fine being single and having her needs fulfilled by the Don Juan who couldn't seem to settle down with just one girl. She was satisfied with their no-string attached sleeping arrangement.

Yeah….

* * *

 **A/N: Another chapter for my faithful followers. I'm sorry I haven't updated regularly but the finals are coming soon so I've been really busy. But fear not, my beautiful stars. I'll try to upload as soon as I can again. I realized there's not much LaLu fluffs in these last few chapters so I'll rectify that in the next chapters. Until then, like, follow and review!.V**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters but I wonder if Mashima-sensei would be willing to share Laxus and Lucy with me. =D**

 **Chapter 21**

 **Just a little closer**

Lucy leaned against her range rover, still not sure if she really wanted to go inside the large building in front of her. The iron-fence with tall barbed wire on top it made her feel more unwelcomed. She knew she had to make a decision fast because the butch security lady, at least she thought it was a woman, was already giving her a stink eye.

She probably looked suspicious in all black leathers and tattoos and a pair of dark aviator. If not for her police badge clipped on her belt loop, she would have already got a full-body pat down.

She bit her finger nail, a nervous tick she had developed when she was younger. Was she sure? Was she ready to do this? She had been avoiding this day for a long time. Truth to be told, it would have stayed like that if not for Cobra's urging.

* * *

' _Hey Princess.'_

 _Lucy bit her lips to stop herself from snapping at him for still using that stupid nickname but she knew that would just blow up to a big fight and Erza would kill both of them. So, she just said 'What?'_

' _When was the last time you saw the boss?'_

 _Lucy looked up from her paperwork at his question._

' _If you mean your ex-boss, I haven't seen him since that night.'_

 _Cobra raised his eyebrows and let out a whistle._

' _Wow. That means it's been more than what? Three years? What a cold-blooded daughter. Not only you handed him to po-po in a silver platter, his lovely daughter wouldn't visit him in jail.'_

 _Lucy laughed and stood up from her seat._

' _If the role were reversed, he would do the same thing. It's a dog-eat-dog world, my little Eric.'_

 _She moved to walk out of the office but before she could take a step, a large warm hand grabbed her wrist. She looked down at Cobra. He had a strange expression on his face._

' _I know you hate your father, Lucy. But you should visit the man at least once, Lucy. After all, at the end of the day, he's still your father.'_

 _Lucy shook off his grip and glared at him._

' _Cut that shit, Cobra. I burnt that bridge the day I was forced down the aisle. I don't have a father. I have a sperm donor who only knows how to show affection when it's convenient to him.'_

 _Cobra bit his lips, he looked like he was debating something in his head._

' _Don't be too stubborn to make up, Lucy. You never know what your last word with someone is going to be. Life is so unpredictable. Do it when you still have a chance.'_

 _Lucy stared the maroon-haired man who held her brown eyes with his own onyx eyes. Neither of the party said a word for a few moments and still holding the silence, Lucy turned and walked out of the room._

* * *

And now, here she was. She drove more than three hours to get to the prison that her father was in. Oh fuck it. She didn't waste her Sunday on the road just to tuck her tail between her legs and run out of here. She straightened to her full height and took her shades off. Throwing it on the driver seat, she locked the door and walked to the entrance, hoping this wouldn't come back and bite her in the ass later.

She filled up the form, stating her name and the reason for the visit before she was instructed to wait on the bench. The whole time, she was pins and needles. By the time, her name was called, she was more than ready to bail. A tall, overly muscled prison guard was walking in front of her, guiding her to the room.

Oh god. Was she doing the right thing?

They stopped in front the steel door with a small window.

'You have less than half an hour. When you're done, press the green button on beside the door.'

Feeling like words were stuck in her throat, Lucy just nodded and managed a small smile for him so that she didn't look a deranged woman on the verge of a panic attack. The guard didn't say anything about her possibly strange behavior and unlocked the door.

This was it.

She walked inside the room and nearly gasped at the sight of the man sitting on the chair, his hands chained to the table. His blonde hair was almost white, his face looked a lot more aged now with wrinkles. The once high and mighty Jude Heartfilia looked… tired and broken. She could see the years were not kind to him. He was not looking at her but at the only window in the small room. She wondered if he was even allowed to go outside.

Lucy sat down on the chair across him and he finally looked up and immediately, his eyes widened. Never once in three years, had he thought little Lucy would come see him. They stared at each other, not sure exactly what to say. Lucy broke the ice first after a while.

'Hello…father.'

Jude gulped. She looked so different from the last time he saw her. Her brown eyes didn't have its usual brightness. They were hard and guarded. She was still as beautiful as ever, maybe even more so now that she had matured, her resemblance to his late wife more prominent now. But her face was not soft or innocent like the love of his life. No, it reminded him of a soldier after the war. He had never realized how damaged she must been from all the disastrous events. And most of them were his faults.

'Lucy. How are you?'

A young blonde shrugged her shoulder.

'Been better.'

The room was quiet again. Neither of them were sure how to keep the conversation going. They hadn't had a small talk in forever.

'I met Erik.'

That got Jude's attention.

'Cobra is still alive?'

A small nod.

'He's helping me find Acnologia.'

Jude closed his eyes at his name.

'Yeah, I heard he's out there. I was worried about you.'

'Were you really?'

Lucy's voice was snarkier than intended. Things were more awkward now because Jude was back to looking at his hands on the table. She knew coming here was going to be a mistake. There was just so many unresolved issues between them that a couple of apologies wouldn't fix anything.

Lucy stood up.

'I have to go now. My time is going to be up soon.'

Just as she was about to press the green button, Jude called her name. She didn't turn around but she paused to listen to what he had to say.

'Would you visit me again someday?'

Lucy clenched her fists. She could detect a faint hope in his question. She wasn't sure what she should do. Being near her father made her feel vulnerable, like she was suddenly sent back to her teenage years. But she knew Cobra made a good point.

She pressed the button and heard a buzz that indicates the door is unlocked. She opened the door and looked back at the man who used to terrorize her childhood. The man she used to love and looked up to. He looked dejected. Making up her mind, she turned back and gave him the answer before she walked out.

'I'll try.'

* * *

Walking down the hallway, Lucy let out a deep sigh and rubbed her aching temple. That was harder than she thought. A small smile popped on her lips when she remembered that her dad looked happy to see her. It was a good start.

So caught up in her own thoughts, she didn't see a person standing in front of her and instead, slammed into a hard wall of muscle.

'Ouch. Sorry about_'

Lucy looked up to apologize the person but was shocked when she realized who she just ran into. A tall blonde man who looked as equally shocked to see her.

'Laxus'

The tall man was absolutely speechless. He didn't think he would meet his bandmate/lover in the penitentiary of all places. What was she doing here in the first place? In 8 years since he had been here, he had never once run into the girl.

'Lucy. What are you doing here?'

The small girl immediately stiffened at his question and he felt he was encroaching on the forbidden ground.

'What are _you_ doing here?'

Fair enough. Both of them were unwilling to share the information about their dark pasts. Laxus checked his wrist watch and saw that it was a little after midday.

'Would you like to go have lunch with me?'

Lucy blinked. She thought he would probe for more but he was being weirdly considerate. But being with someone she knew after the emotionally draining day sounded too good for her to shake her head no. So, instead, she gestured the man to lead the way.

* * *

The ride to the restaurant was quiet. Each of them lost in their own thoughts. After Laxus had announced that he hadn't brought the car with him, she had wordlessly handed him her car keys so he could drive them to the restaurant nearby which brought them to the present with Laxus in the driver seat and Lucy staring out the window in the passenger seat. It was not a great day and it seemed the weather agreed with her. The rain was hitting hard on the glass and she couldn't get a clear view of the scenery through the heavy rain. Thank goodness the inside of the car was warm. She hated cold. And rain. It had rained on her wedding day, foretelling her fortune. She had wanted to cancel the wedding, using the rain as an excuse but Acnologia wasn't having it. Jude had basically pulled her forcefully down the aisle.

'I was visiting my father.'

For a second, Lucy thought it was her who had said it out loud. She turned around to see Laxus still looking straight ahead. If not for his thinned lips and his tight grip on the wheel, she would have thought she had heard wrong.

'What?'

'My father. He's in prison.'

Lucy placed her hand on his that was on the wheel gently.

'Laxus. You don't have to_'

'No. I want to.'

Lucy heard him taking a deep breathe.

'My father was sent to prison about 8 years ago. He was a corrupted mayor who caused so many mayhem in town because of his thirst for power and money. His last offence was that he sold the government's top secret to the enemy but he wouldn't admit which one. He told them that he would give a few information every time his useless son came to see him once every six months.'

His grip on the steering wheel became tight enough to turn his knuckles white. Lucy softly caressed his hand as a form of comfort. Never once he turned to face her.

'You see. The corruption is not his only crime. He has a record for domestic abuse. He liked to hit my mother every time she did not up to his satisfaction; food too cold, clothes not folded correctly. He ignored me all together because I used to be frail as result of my asthma. In his eyes, I was useless and weak. Finally, my mother couldn't take it anymore and committed suicide. But because that was bad for the image of the mayor, everyone was told that she ran away with some other man.'

Laxus parked the car in front of a small shop and finally looked at her. Lucy's heart clenched at the pain in his blue-grey eyes. They reminded her of a sea in the stormy day.

'That's when his cruelty turned to me. When my asthma got better, I decided to get stronger. I couldn't be happier when he was sent behind bars. I was adopted by my grandfather and I joined the army for two years when I turned 18. But whatever I do, I have to go see him at my break.'

Lucy wrapped her arms around the large man and brought his face between her large bosoms. He froze for a second but returned the hug when he recovered. This man went through so much tragedy and had so many scars. Just like her. They were both broken. They stayed in that position for a while with Lucy running her fingers in his hair.

'You're not going to ask me?'

Laxus shook his head, his spikey hair rubbed her bare cleavage.

'I understand if you don't want to tell me. Some stuff are hard to share. I'll just wait until you're ready.'

There it was again. That tight grip on her heart. Something about this man made her feel safe and secure. Maybe it was his formidable presence; six foot two of impressive muscles and strong bones. But whatever it was, she felt like no one could hurt her in his arms and that was scaring the fuck out of her.

Lucy cleared the lump in her throat.

'I'm not ready to tell you everything but I feel like you at least deserve to know why I'm there. My father is also in prison doing life sentence. I haven't seen her in three years and an acquaintance of mine forced me to come. I didn't have a good relationship with him but seeing him today made me remember that he was also a human. Life is too short to hold on to past and grudges. And I should try to move…forward.'

Laxus moved back and blue eyes met brown ones. Laxus's thump rubbed her face and that's when she realized the wetness on her face. She was…crying. In front of someone else other than Natsu. She couldn't stand looking so weak in front of this man and closed her eyes as means to escape reality.

'Thank you for telling me this. I promise this stays between us.'

Something warm and soft touched her eyelid. She opened them again to see his gorgeous so close to hers. She moved to return the caring gesture. They shared a soft kiss and it was salty because of her tears but in their minds, it was the sweetest one they had so far. It felt like the distance between them lessened and they got _just a little closer_.

* * *

 **A/N: I know this is not a very long chapter but this is a very important chapter. Lucy is trying to move on from her past and Laxus is opening up to her. I feel like Jude and Lucy needed a closure because she never had that in manga/anime. All she got was one lousy letter, albeit a very emotional one but still. So, I gave them this chapter. Don't know why but I cried a little when I was writing that part. Lol I'm one crazy and weird writer. Oh well. Do you like the LaLu moment? Please tell me in the review section. Thank you my beautifuls for waiting so patiently despite my strange schedule. Until next time.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters.**

 **The Bachelorette Party**

 **Chapter 22**

If Lucy had thought Mira could be occasionally demanding and bossy before, she was a downright demon when she was planning for her wedding. She had spent more than three hours on the cake tasting alone and right now, if Lucy saw another fluffy white cake, she would smash it in someone's face.

Currently, Lucy, Mira, Erza and Lisanna, who Mira introduced as her sister, were all crumped up in a small changing room, trying to stuff Mira's slender body into a complicated looking wedding gown. The staff had promised that the final look would make all the preparation worth it but Lucy had her doubts.

'Are you sure you don't want a traditional sweet heart neckline or something…you know….normal?'

Mira bit her lips, which Lucy really wished she would stop doing because her lips were already bruising from her repeated abuse, and gestured for Lucy to continue with her buttoning which, by the way, was excruciating. There were probably hundreds of small buttons on the back of her dress and it had already been fifteen minutes and she's not even halfway there yet. She pitied Freed on their wedding night.

'Normal is boring. I want something unconventional. Something with a "wow" factor.'

Lucy rolled her eyes and proceeded with the twentieth button.

'Mira, you're gorgeous. Even if you show up in a garbage bag and dirt on your face, you would still wow all of them.'

Mira giggled and Lucy could see her tip of her ears turning red from the back. Mira could be cute sometimes.

'Oh stop. I just want the wedding to be something everyone will remember, you know. I mean, weddings are special day for all the girls. Walking down the aisle in your white dress and the love of your life is waiting for you to make a vow to spend the rest of your lives together.'

Lucy jerked to a stop. Nothing about her last wedding was magical and when she had been walking down an aisle, she hadn't see the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with but a monster she had thought she knew.

'Lucy?'

Lucy realized she had been staring at the buttons without saying anything for a few minutes. Erza and Mira had a worried look on their face and Lisanna wasn't sure if this was the blonde's normal behavior or not.

Flushing, Lucy fussed over the already done buttons and didn't look up again.

'Sorry. Just thinking about something. Anyway, do you have any idea for a bachelorette party, Mira?'

She didn't hear anything for a minute that she thought her change of topic for distraction didn't work. However, a dreamy sigh made her glance up at the happy bride. Her rosy cheeks were pinker than normal and she had sparks in her eyes.

'We're not having a bachelorette party, per se. All of us are going to the cabin that Freed's grandfather owned by the lake. It was actually going to be a surprise for all of you but I just couldn't keep it anymore!'

Mira was nearly jumping up and down in glee with her face now a complete tomato red from gushing out words without pausing to breathe. Lucy was surprised Mira could even be this mobile with her wedding dress wrapped around her tightly like a second skin. She shouldn't even be able to inhale without turning blue.

'Cabin? I'm not so sure about it, Mira.'

A cute pout appeared on Mira's lips at her sister's hesitation. It looked like Mira wasn't going to let anyone rain on her parade. Not even her precious sister.

'Why? I've seen the picture of the place before. It's absolutely picturesque. Like something straight out of a painting.'

'Umm have you ever seen Cabin in the Wood, sis? You never know what kind of psychopath/supernatural beings live in the surrounding forest.'

Lucy had to bite her lips from laughing hysterically at Lisanna's paranoia. The girl was adorable but Lucy wasn't certain that they would chased around by a family of zombies in the middle of the night as a sacrificial act to the deity of the Earth.

'That's why I told you to stop watching those ridiculous B movies. The last time you watched the Ring, you bolted out of a chair every time your phone rings. It doesn't help that Elfman changed your ringtone as a prank as well.'

'MIRA!'

Lisanna's blush spread to the root of her hair like a wildfire. Lucy let out a chuckle this time and patted the poor girl's arm.

'Don't worry, Lisanna. I love to watch horror films as well although it scares me half to death.'

Erza looked up from the pile of lingerie they had picked to help Mira surprise Freed and narrowed her eyes at the blonde.

'Oh please. I don't think you're ever scared of anything.'

'No, really. Sometimes, I can't even go to bathroom alone. I had to wake up La_ Lapooh to wait for me outside while I relieve myself.'

Mira's and Erza's eyes gleamed at the strange name. But Mira beat Erza to it before she could open her mouth.

'Who's Lapooh?'

'Err… It's… Err… my neighbor's dog. I'm dog sitting for him 'cuz he's out of town for a couple of weeks.'

'And its name is Lapooh?'

'Um… yes.'

Mira's eyes narrowed to slits. Lucy could feel her armpits starting to sweat.

'Like Rachel's dog from F.R.I.E.N.D.S?'

'Yes. She's a great fan of that sitcom. I could hear that damn opening song every night through the wall.'

Mira opened her mouth to question her more about this so-called dog but Lisanna pulled at her arms.

'Sis. Just let it go. Why are getting so obsessed over a dog's name?'

Mira looked like she wanted to argue but Lisanna gave her a stern look that made her back down. Lucy decided that she liked this girl.

'Alright, alright. But you are all coming down there. This is our last chance as going away before the big day.'

Ahh yes. Freed had decided that since the Slayer just dropped a new album they would get married before their next world tour because he wasn't sure how long that would take and he wanted to tie the knot before he was out of the States. Mira, of course, jumped at the idea and started immediately making wedding plans so that they could get married within two months.

For the band, however, Mira wanted to hire the Slayer as a wedding band to their shock. Freed had barely escaped falling out the chair at her announcement during one of their meetings.

' _Are you sure, Mira?'_

' _Of course, honey. Why not? They're a great band with a good chemistry.'_

 _They all looked at each other._

' _Yeah but they're not exactly known for their cheery love songs, songs that fit the wedding atmosphere.'_

' _Then, they can just sing someone else's song. Come on, Freed. It will be cheaper as well.'_

 _All four band members sweat dropped at Mira's real reasoning for their hire. And thus, decided that the Slayer would play for their manager's wedding._

Mira twisted and twirled around in front of the mirror to admire their handiwork. She was absolutely breathtaking. Her long slender arms was enclosed in the sheer lace adorned with delicate patterns. Her back was covered in the same pattern but with thousands of silver buttons that went on till it met the end of her spine. The rest of the fabric of the dress was like liquid sliver-white, caressing her model figure in the most flattering way.

Lucy hated to admit it but the shop assistant was right. It was worth all the trouble.

'You look beautiful, Mira.'

Lucy could see Lisanna dabbing her eyes with her handkerchief and even Erza's eyes looked suspiciously watery.

'Thank you. Oh! That reminds me. I need someone to check on the cabin first this week before we all go to see if it's still in the tip-top shape before our official outing on the weekend.'

Lisanna and Erza spoke at the same time.

'I have appointments booked for all week.'

'I have important meetings.'

They all turned to look at Lucy who was still trying to grasp what had just happened.

'Lucy?'

'Umm… I don't know, Mira_'

Mira turned the max on her puppy eyes and her pink lips quivered. Dammit. She was weak to that look.

'Alright. Fine! But I'm not going to that damn cabin alone.'

Mira squealed and hugged her while muttering thank you repeatedly.

'Don't worry. I'll send someone to go with you. Someone big and strong to save you from all the horrors waiting in that cabin.'

'Mira!'

'Hehe. Just kidding.'

Lucy turned to glare at the two other girls and telling them with her eyes that they owed her for taking this bullet for them. They smiled widely and put their thumps up.

'Oh, that reminds me. You never told us what you do, Lisanna.'

'I'm a vet. I have my own clinic down at Arizona.'

That fit the girl to the 'T'. Lisanna looked more outgoing and vibrant than her older sister although they both had the same striking blue eyes and platinum blonde hair that was almost silver that was uniquely Strauss's. While the older Strauss had the classic 80's movie star look, the younger Strauss was more exotic with her short hair and her eyes more slanted like that of a cat's. Still, they were both gorgeous.

'You're not staying in California until the end of our wedding then?'

The silver head shook.

'No. I have a fully booked week so I'll only be back in time by your bachelorette party. I actually have a train to catch this evening. Sorry, Mira.'

Mira frowned but smiled slightly.

'It's alright. I understand. Take care and make sure you come on Saturday.'

Lisanna nodded and kissed her sister's cheek and left the shop.

Mira sighed deeply.

'I never see her as much as before since I started following the tour a lot with Freed. I just missed her and Elfman. They're my only family left. I love Freed to bits but blood does run thicker than water after all you know. It didn't matter that we haven't seen each other in a while. They'll always have a special place in her heart.'

Lucy clenched her fist. Suddenly, she didn't feel as festive as before anymore. All she wanted to do was close off the curtains and lied down on the bed in the dark and pushed everything else away.

'Mira. If this is everything, would you mind me taking off early? I don't feel too well.'

A pair of concerned blue eyes met troubled browns.

'Of course, Lucy. Do you want one of us to send you home if you're sick?'

'No. It's fine. I just want to lie down for a bit. I'll call you tomorrow about my maid of honor's duty.'

Mira let out a sympathetic agreement and chased her out of the shop with a promise that she would go out check the cabin on Thursday and that she would try to get better by then.

When Lucy got to an empty house, she dropped her bag and dropped on the floor and cried herself to sleep. She was too deep into sleep when a pair of muscular arms wrapped themselves around her waist and drew her to an equally hard chest. She just curled deeper into the embrace like it's the most natural thing in the world.

 **A/N: I'm so sorry guys for disappearing without a word for so long. I swear I'm not abandoning this story or the others. Just caught up in family dramas even though it's summer and I should have been chilling and updating on my stories. I wonder why I even bother to go back home every year just to get into fights with different family members every day. Family can be so intriguing and funny sometimes. Anyhoo, I'll try to update more frequently and start giving less of shit about all the craps that has been happening in this house. Next chapter will have fluffy LaLu moments I promise. Don't forget to review and follow. Thanks my babies! 3**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't Fairy Tail or its characters.**

 **Chapter 23**

 **The Lake House**

The day to leave for the cabin came earlier than Lucy had anticipated. Before she knew it, it was an hour before the road trip and Lucy was running around in her apartment, trying to find her favorite swim-wear to pack. She wasn't even sure who she was going with. When she had asked Mira, the future bride just giggled and said it was a surprise.

So, when the bell rang at 8 o'clock, she gave up trying to tidy up the tornado aftermath that was her place. She skipped over her luggage she had dumped near the coach and unlocked the door.

'Hello, babe.'

Lucy groaned and slumped against the door. Of course it was Laxus Dreyar. He was wearing a simple grey cotton t-shirt that stretched across his broad chest perfectly and a soft-looking denim on his long legs. His blonde hair was in its usual spiky look and his blue-grey eyes looked like a sea during the storm were covered by sunglasses and on his lips was that arrogant smirk he wore so well.

'Cute.'

He lightly tugged on one of her pigtails and twirled the lock around his forefinger before letting go. Lucy half-heartedly slapped his hand away which caused him to chuckle. Taking a step forward, he lifted her face and took her unexpected lips in a swift but hard kiss.

When he stepped back, Lucy was blushing, to her horror. This was the first time they got alone together after their accidental meeting at the prison. Ever since Laxus opened up to her about his family, she felt like another brick in the wall between them crumbled.

"You ready to go?"

She saw Laxus eyeing the clothes and accessories thrown about around the room.

"My luggage is packed but I still need to clean my room."

Laxus skipped over the mess and walked towards the pink bag in the middle of the living room.

"Is this your luggage?"

Lucy nodded.

Laxus lifted it into his arms instead of strolling. Lucy moved to stop Laxus but he shook his head.

"Yes, yes. I know you can do it by yourself but as a gentleman, I should do the heavy work."

"Gentleman?" Lucy snorted at the description.

Laxus smirked and walked back towards her. He leaned down so they were facing eyes to eyes.

"Yes. What's their motto again? Ladies first? Now are you telling me that's not the case in the bedroom?"

Lucy huffed and pushed him back by his shoulder.

"Oh please. That's not what it means to be a gentleman."

Laxus leered but put back a space between them which was good for Lucy's sanity because he smelt amazing.

"Agree to disagree. Why don't I put this in the trunk first and I'll show you how much of a gentleman I can be?"

"Oh shut up."

Lucy pushed him out of her apartment and in case he would really do as he said, she grabbed her purse and locked her door, chasing after him in a hurry so they could leave as soon as possible.

"Couldn't stay away from me for more than a minute, huh?"

Lucy frowned. Laxus was never this playfully teasing before. Sure, he teased and bullied her behind the bedroom door and drove her crazy but never like this. She couldn't put her finger on it but something was different about him today.

Lucy got on the passenger's seat while Laxus was loading her bag in the trunk of the car. Lucy rarely had a chance to ride in Laxus's car. They mostly always used Freed's car because it was big enough to fit all of them. And whenever the two ate outsides, they took Lucy's black SUV because it blended nicely and didn't attract unwanted attention.

Laxus's shiny yellow sports car screamed "look at me" but everyone knew that wasn't why Laxus bought it but because of its ability to run smoothly under high speed.

The inside of the car was empty except his phone in the cup holder. She opened the dashboard but was surprised to see the inside was empty as well; not even a single CD.

Laxus got beside her and turned on the engine. The sleek car started with a soft purr and Lucy leaned back on her seat. Mira had told her that the trip to the cabin would take hours so, Lucy tried to get more comfortable.

Laxus smoothly pulled into a traffic and they remained quiet until they got to the highway. No longer able to stand the quietness, Lucy asked.

"How about a little music?"

Lucy reached over to turn on the radio but Laxus grabbed her hand.

"I would rather not. I find it distracting when there's a music playing while I'm driving."

"Oh."

Lucy pulled her hand back but Laxus tightened his hold instead and put their intertwined hands on his lap.

"Laxus."

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing?"

Laxus faced her for second and turned his eyes back to the road again.

"Driving while you're sitting on your pretty ass beside me. What else?"

Lucy tugged her hand again but Laxus was stronger,

"You know what I meant. Why are you holding my hand?"

"I thought that's why couples do when they're on a road trip."

Lucy gave up trying to get her hand back and relaxed on her seat again.

"Whatever. Do as you like."

Lucy looked outside her window to admire the scenery so, she wouldn't think about how warm and big his hand was. They're outside of town now so, there're less buildings now and more greenery. The weather was perfect and everything was bathed in a warm buttery golden sunlight.

Without much to stimulate her senses than the passing scenery, she could feel her eyelids getting heavier. Laxus hadn't let go her hand and was tracing circles with his thumb on her palm. Within a few seconds, she was out cold.

* * *

When they got the cabin, it was around the late evening but there was still light outside. Laxus killed the engine and turned to Lucy and was amused to find her sleeping peacefully. While not wanting to disturb her peaceful moment, he was pretty hungry. He gently shook her shoulder.

"Lucy. Wake up. We're at the cabin."

Lucy just moaned and rolled towards the door, her feet tucked under her. Laxus tried again.

"Come on. Wake up. I'm really hungry."

Lucy opened one eye and glared at him. If he wasn't on the verge of starvation, he would have backed off and let her sleep for a few more minutes. So, he tried for another tactic.

"Wake up and get your little ass to the cabin now or I'll carry you to lake and drop you into the water."

Lucy maintained her glare for a few more seconds before sighing and getting out of the car. Laxus threw her a silver key.

"Here's the key. Go in first. I'll carry our things in."

Lucy stretched and yawned.

"I'll help."

Laxus crossed his arms.

"No. Just go, Lucy. It's a one person job. We didn't bring a lot of stuff."

Reluctantly, Lucy strolled towards a two-storied medium size cabin made entirely of dark wood. It was cute and what Lucy would have chosen for a vacation house. The inside of the house was surprisingly bigger than she had imagined. The decoration clearly indicated a male designer by its masculinity. It was mainly cream and brown leather. There were a few pictures hang above a fire place and the kitchen was huge and modernize.

Lucy had thought the cabin would be small and hollow with bare essentials but she was pleasantly surprised. She heard Laxus came in behind her.

"It's beautiful."

Laxus chuckled and dropped the things he was carrying in the living room.

"Glad you like it."

Lucy checked the fridge and as expected, it was empty. She closed the fridge door and faced Laxus who was finding something in a large bag.

"Are we gonna hunt for food? Because there's nothing in the fridge."

Laxus pulled out a couple of containers and strolled towards the kitchen island where Lucy was standing. He put the boxes on the table.

"No need. Mira made us food that would last for a couple of days. We just need to heat them up."

Lucy opened the lids off the containers and saw a delicious looking lasagna and baked potatoes. Her stomach growled, reminding her that it was time for a late dinner.

They played with the fancy microwave before they got the setting right. They ate their lunch accompanied by a small talk. After they had washed up the empty containers and plates, Laxus asked Lucy if she wanted to take a walk around the lake.

"It's really pretty at night."

Not finding anything else she would rather do, Lucy agreed and they took a stroll towards the lake. The sun was completely set now but the moonlight lit the walkway. The large lake was a few miles away from their cabin and was beautiful. The full moon was reflected perfectly on the surface of the lake and the water looked really inviting.

Lucy took off her shirt and placed it on the dock.

"What are you doing?"

Lucy turned her head and saw Laxus looking at her with amusement. With a smirk, she pulled down her pants and took off her bra. All the mirth left from his grey eyes and turned darker. She pulled her knickers down her legs teasingly slow but Laxus hadn't moved from the spot, just staring at her through heated eyes.

"Skinny dipping. Wanna join?"

Without waiting for an answer, she dove into the water. When she resurfaced, she saw Laxus standing at the edge of the dock.

"It's not healthy to swim after you eat, you know."

"Please. It's been more than half an hour."

Laxus grinned. "Fair point."

With a swiftness that impressed Lucy, he discarded all his clothes and got into the water as well. They both swam leisurely for a moment and enjoyed the serenity. Laxus swam towards where Lucy was swimming and pulled her to him with one hand. Lucy wrapped herself around him and let him keep both of them above the water.

Laxus was breathtaking under the moonlight. His usually spiky hair was wet and slicked back away from his face. His eyes looked more grey than blue under this light and the water drops on his long lashes sparkling like jewels. What she didn't know was he was thinking the same thing about her.

As if pulled by some unseen force, they both leaned forward. The kiss started out soft and sweet but then, turned into a battle of tongue, teeth and passion. Since Laxus was trying to float for two people, Lucy made it her mission to plaster to his large body until not even an air could sneak between the two bodies.

They stayed like that, wrapped around each other, kissing passionately until they could feel the cold starting to get to parts of their bodies above the water. They pulled back unwillingly when a particular cold breeze blew past them and Lucy shivered.

Laxus's hair was disheveled from running her hair through it and his lips looked swollen but it was his eyes that caused a havoc in her heart. His normally bright eyes were extremely dark and filled with warmth and something else Lucy daren't named.

Laxus rubbed his thumb on her equally swollen lips and her heart clenched. She could feel the panic starting at the back of her head. It was telling her this was going way too fast and it was going to crash and burn quickly. It was telling her to run as fast as she could from this man that was looking at her like a precious jewel.

Laxus stared at the beautiful woman in front of him. Her wet hair flowed past her shoulder like a liquid gold and her peach and cream skin looked exquisite under the moonlight. Her mocha eyes sparkled that could put starts Lucy loved to shame. Her lips that normally spit out insults and sarcasm was red and wet. He didn't understand how a woman like her would willingly come to a man of his reputation. He knew she was far from perfect- beneath her sassy attitude and "don't touch me" exterior, she was broken. He could see that pain and sadness that radiated from her whole body when she showed her vulnerability in rare occurrences.

It didn't bother him. He knew he had his own many flaws and there was crack in his heart that would remain there forever from the pain from his childhood but being near her made him feel like a different man- a better one at that. Now, looking at her stark naked in his embrace and wrapped around him in the lake made him realize why the mere presence of her quieted down the voices in his head.

Lucy silently pleaded him to stop looking at her like that with her eyes. He was bringing back feelings she had buried deep under six feet and she wasn't sure if it was a good thing. But Laxus didn't seem to understand her because he uttered three words that stopped her world.

"I love you."

Lucy was sure she wasn't breathing anymore because she was starting to feel lighthearted. Her heart slammed against her ribcage in attempt to jump of her body. She wasn't sure what her emotions were. Was it panic? Anger at herself? Happiness? Frustration? All she knew was she wanted run away from those overwhelming feelings.

Not now. That's what she wanted to tell him. She wanted to tell him that this wasn't a right time what with her psycho ex setting out to kill her and maybe even him. She wanted to yell at him that she didn't want give her heart to another person again because she didn't know how to love without hurting. But nothing came out of her mouth. She was just wordlessly staring at him with wide eyes and he was still watching her tenderly. Life really wasn't fair.

"Lucy? Laxus? Where the hell are you guys?"

She could have kissed her saviour's feet when she heard a female's voice that was rapidly approaching them. Then, she remembered they were naked and wrapped around each other. Broken from a spell, Lucy and Laxus swam back to the shore quickly and put their clothes back on, trying not to be bothered by the face that their clothes were soaking now because they hadn't time to dry.

When the red-head reached to the dock, they had just finished dressing but they probably looked rattled and confused. Erza looked at the two of them carefully. She could tell something had happened because Lucy was avoiding Laxus's eyes and Laxus looked befuddled.

"Erza. What are you doing here?"

Erza frowned when Lucy pointedly looked only at her.

"Because the other two of your band was getting restless with you gone so, we all came. More importantly, why are you both soaking wet?"

"We went late night swimming."

Lucy crossed her arms under her chest and shivered when the wind picked up again. Erza reckoned them with her hand.

"Come on. Let's get you both back inside."

Lucy nodded and walked past Erza towards the cabin, leaving confused Erza and wet Laxus. Erza turned to look at Laxus who was clenching his fists and gritting his teeth.

"What happened here?"

Laxus tried to look nonchalant and shrugged his massive shoulders.

"Who knows?"

 _I let her in my heart and she hightailed out of here like there was a ferocious man-eating tiger on her tail._

* * *

 **A/N: Look who's back again! xD Sorry about this and thank you for still reading this story. I really hope you enjoyed it.**

 **I haven't even read last few chapters of FT because the spoilers are giving me feels already.**

 **Oh well, thank you and don't forget to favourite, follow and review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters.**

 **Chapter 24**

 **Confrontation**

Lucy tried to find an opening but it was hard with a solid wall behind her and a two hundred and fifty pounds of muscles and testosterone at her front. It didn't help that adding to the fact that the large man was caging her within his arms, his beautiful stormy blue eyes were watching her like a hawk. His whole tense body screamed frustration for some reason.

Okay. So, maybe she knew the source of his tension since she was the sole reason.

She had been avoiding him completely since their rendezvous in the lake. He couldn't get closer than two feet to her. Their friends showing up unannounced couldn't have come at a better time. Lucy used them as an excuse to look busy the whole time they were at the cabin.

Other than that mishap, the "bachelor/bachelorette party" had been a success. They had spent most of the morning at the lake and played games and drank the rest of the time. The groom and bride-to-be had been inseparable. It was so obvious Freed adored Mira and doted on her. Their normally strict manager was so whipped it was almost hilarious.

When Sting, blessed his soul, had suggested that bride and groom shouldn't see each other until the wedding since it's bad luck, Mira had nearly ripped his head off with a sweet smile. Lucy would have turned her cheek the other way since she found that git quite annoying at times but they needed all the hands on the deck with Acnologia and Hades. She had pulled the guy away just in time to avoid Mira's wrath.

They had resided in that beautiful log cabin for the entire weekend and only left on the Monday morning. However, Lucy had managed to cleverly evade seeing the big blonde the entire time until the wedding. She hadn't picked up his calls nor answered the door when he came over. She went as far as moving to stay at Levy's place temporarily.

So, on Wednesday when early in the morning, she showed up at the country house where the ceremony would be held to do her bridesmaid's duty, she had nearly forgot about Laxus being Freed's best man. This was how she had found herself trapped between the wall and her lover.

Lucy cleared her throat hesitantly

"Can you let me through? I have to help Mira with her wedding stuff."

"She has her maid of honor for that," was all Laxus replied. He just resumed staring down at her from his impressive height.

Lucy finally released a breath and relaxed slightly, knowing they would be stuck that way for some time. She looked down at her fingers which were playing with the lilac fabric of her dress.

"What do you want, Laxus?"

Laxus didn't reply immediately. Lucy looked up again when the silence went on for more than three seconds. His handsome face was expressionless but Lucy could see the uncertainty in his eyes. He was trying to phrase what he wanted to say correctly.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm no_"

"Don't try to insult both of our intelligence by denying it. Even Bickslow knew there was something going on. Now, tell me why you're doing that."

Now, it was Lucy's turn to remain quiet. They both weren't breaking eyes contact but none was saying a word out loud. It was Laxus who spoke again.

"Is it because I told you I love you?"

It was just for a very brief moment that most of the people would have missed it but Laxus saw Lucy flinched. He bit his bottom lip so he wouldn't say anything that would make him more vulnerable in front of this woman. He looked at her expectantly for an answer but Lucy went back to playing with the hem of her dress.

He slammed his palm on the wall beside her head.

"Answer me dammit!" he hissed.

But Lucy being Lucy, didn't even gasp at the show of violence. She just glared at him back.

"Lucy. Where is the veil_ Oh, sorry. Am I interrupting something?"

A shocking flash of silver hair at the corner nearly paralyzed Lucy with fear but she calmed down when she saw her hair was too short to belong to the ex-model and realized that it was just Lisanna.

Lucy pushed him away and this time, he let her. Laxus reluctantly moved away from the girl and faced the maid of honor.

"No. We were just talking. Ladies."

With a nod, Laxus walked out of the room, leaving a slightly wide-eyed Lisanna with Lucy.

When Lisanna assumed they were out of the earshot from where Laxus was still standing, Lisanna poked at her new blonde friend.

"So, what was that? I could cut the tension between you guys with a machete. Lovers quarrel, perhaps?"

Lucy slowly shook her head. It seemed the whole Strauss family had the matchmaking tendencies in their bloodstreams. She turned to the eagerly waiting Lisanna and smiled.

"Nah. Sorry Lis but there's no juicy gossip going on between us two. We're just bandmates."

Lisanna snorted but didn't push the issue any further.

"Sure. Now, about the veil."

The rest of the morning until the ceremony, everyone was rushing around the venue to get everything on schedule. Erza's job was to fix every mishaps before it got to the bride while Lucy and Lisanna ran around the place trying to find something old, something borrowed and something blue.

It was less busy in the groom's room with Freed and Laxus the only occupants. Freed was tugging on his silver tie nervously while Laxus was proof reading the vow Freed had written on a small card.

"Well? Is it good enough? Or do you think it's too chessy?"

Laxus held back his urge to roll his eyes. Freed had been a nervous mess the whole day since he had barged in on Laxus's room in the morning.

"Relax, man. It's fine. She'll love it."

Laxus handed him back the card and Freed put it in the inside pocket of his jacket. Laxus clamsped his large on the smaller man's shoulder and chuckled lightheartedly.

"I can't believe you're getting married. To an ex-supermodel no less."

Freed glared at the blonde man but the corner of his lips twitched upward briefly.

"You know I've loved her even before she joined the entertainment industry."

Laxus smirked. Of course he knew. His childhood friend was so in love with the silver-haired girl ever since the day she had kicked Laxus in his precious jewel on the kindergarten playground for teasing her.

"And it took you more than ten years to admit your feelings to her. The girl gave you many chances and you always chickened out."

This time, Freed's glare was considerably more heated than his previous one.

"Some guys just want to be sure before they take that leap. No one could be sure what could be on the other side. I mean you should know better than anyone. You've never taken that leap. Hell, you haven't jumped over the damn puddle in your life."

Laxus turned around and pretended to reach for the ring box on the bed as an excuse to avoid letting Freed see his crestfallen face. Freed had a point. This was the first time he had ever properly fallen in love and looked where it had gotten him. When he was sure he got his emotions under control, he turned back and put the box in his pants pocket.

"Well, that's because there're million chicks out there dying for the taste of Laxus Dreyer and I don't wanna disappoint them by getting myself tied to one woman."

Freed just snorted and went back to fumbling at his long hair that was tied up in a ponytail. Mira's request.

"Whatever you say, Laxus."

* * *

Lucy sneaked out of the bride's room to get a fresh air half an hour before the ceremony. It was like a warzone in that room and she nearly got trampled to death by Erza who was gung ho on making everything perfect.

The small garden was quiet since all the guests were rushed inside the ballroom already and Lucy couldn't be more grateful for a little moment of peace. The garden was quite dark even with the lights. It had been tiring and stressful these last couple of days and all she wanted to do was pack up her bags and left to somewhere no one would know who she was. But she had already learnt that no matter how far you ran, you couldn't escape your demons.

A movement peripheral vision caused her to turn to see a shadow of someone sitting on the steps near the swing. Suddenly, she was on high alert and was ready to reach for the gun in the holster strapped to her thigh before she noticed the familiar-looking crazy Mohawk. Chuckling inwardly at herself for being jumpy, she walked towards the man smoking. At least that's why thought he was doing because he was exhaling smoke but it was too dark to tell.

"What is this? Aren't you supposed to be in already with the groom, Bickslow?"

Bickslow didn't look surprised when she talked so, she assumed he knew when she came out for air but chose to stay quiet instead. The man took another puff before he turned and smiled widely at her.

"I needed a break. I have fifteen more minutes. Freed was driving me crazy."

Lucy laughed knowingly. Of course their anal of a manager would only be worse on his wedding day. Not wanting to spoil her peach coloured bridesmaid dress, she chose to sit on the swing instead. Bickslow handed her his, she realized, cigar but she shook her head.

"I quit about five months ago. Don't wanna fall back on the wagon again."

Bickslow shrugged and retreated his offered cigar.

"Suit yourself."

They sat quietly for a while, both of them just staring into the dark.

"Is everything ok?"

Lucy looked at Bickslow but he was still looking at the darkened garden. He looked a bit worn out which was quite unusual for his cheerful personality.

"Yeah. Everything's fine. How about you? You've been looking a bit down these days."

Bickslow chuckled wearily and his free hand rubbed his temple. He still wasn't looking at her.

"You're too sharp for your own good sometimes, love. I thought you would be too preoccupied with your own problems."

Lucy was speechless. He was right. She had been too busy with her own drama that she had no idea what was going on with her friends. She reached forward and ran her hand in his hair softly.

"What's going on, Bicks? You know you can always talk to me."

Bickslow stood up and took a seat beside her on the swing. He smelled of cologne and cigar. Lucy never thought she would see a solemn look on Bickslow's face. He looked… tired, like he was ready to give up.

"It's nothing important. Have something on my mind lately, that's all."

Her thumb traced the dark circles under his eyes slowly. She grew really worried for her bandmate. Whatever that was on his mind, it was clearly eating him from inside.

"Is it a girl?"

Bickslow laughed slowly and closed his eyes.

"Maybe."

Both of them grew quiet. Lucy didn't want to push when it's very clear that he didn't want to talk about it yet. None of the boys had any girl problems before. The only issues concerning girls that troubled them had been clingy groupies. Now look at them.

He leaned his head on top of the swing and stared at the sky above. It was a beautiful night. The stars could be easily seen from the dark garden.

"I once fall in love with this girl. Thought she was the one. I bought the ring and everything."

He took a deep breath. It was probably difficult for him to say this out loud to someone else.

"But I don't know what happened. One minute we were madly in love and the next, she was already out of my life."

"When did this happen?"

"About five years ago."

"Whoa! That was so long ago. What brought this back? Did you see her recently?"

Bickslow nodded. He threw the cigar butt on the ground and checked his watch.

"It's time to go. They're probably waiting for us."

He held out his hand and Lucy allowed him to pull her up. They quickly went back to their respective room and soon, the ceremony was ready to begin.

Lucy wasn't sure she was completely happy when it was time for the bridesmaids and groomsman to walk down the aisle. It was only natural that the best man and maid of honor would have to pair up but that meant Laxus and Lisanna would have to stroll down the aisle arm in arm and for some reason that kind of irritated her.

She and Bickslow were the second pair to go out. She smiled softly at Erza who was already at her place and gracefully took her place beside her while Bickslow did the same beside Gajeel. The groom, Freed was the first one to get to the stage and was now nervously tugging on his tie. When she saw beautiful Lisanna walking side by side with equally dashing Laxus, Lucy had this indescribable urge to run towards them and ripped them away from each other but instead, she settled with just clenching her jaws. With a floor length lilac and silver mermaid dress and her short silver hair artfully curled, Lisanna could have been passed off as a bride.

Lucy wasn't sure why she was feeling this way towards younger Strauss because she actually liked that sweet girl. Actually, she blamed her stupid reaction on the blonde in form fitting tux and silver bow tie. Only he could make her feel these kinds of intense, irrational emotions. But the whole time he was walking towards the stage, he was deliberately trying his best to not look at her way. Lucy wasn't surprised. With the way they had departed earlier, he had a right to be pissed off.

When Lisanna demurely stood beside her, she subtly blew out a sigh and unclench her jaws and fists. Her heart softened when the bride was escorted down the aisle by her brother, the behemoth with the signature silver Strauss hair. She had only met Elfman a couple of times before but knew that despite his enormous size, he was a soft teddy bear.

She glanced at Freed and saw that he was smiling so widely that Lucy was worried that his face was going to stick that way. But she could still see the sheen in his moist eyes. She turned back to the bride and the serenity in her heart made her smile softly as well. She had forgotten how beautiful weddings could be.

* * *

When it was time for the bride and groom's first dance, she had to stop herself from laughing at their clumsy manager who apparently had two left feet. He was normally so graceful in everything he did that it was strange to see him stumbling about on the dance floor, trying not to step on Mira's toe. Freed would definitely kill them if he caught them laughing at him, especially while their band was still playing on the stage.

When the song ended, Laxus chuckled deeply into the mic.

"Let's give a round of applause for the beautiful bride and the every-so-graceful groom, ladies and gentlemen."

Freed glared at him but his newly wife just laughed at the joke and gave up a peck on the cheek. That got him to subdue his need to strangle all the four band members who were failing miserably to hide their grins. Even though none of the four didn't get to dance for the whole evening, they were glad they got to see their manager having the time of his life.

After it was time for the band to wrap things up, they went to their separate ways around the venue. Lucy made her way to the bar and signaled for the bartender. She saw Erza nursing what appeared to be water with Jellal rubbing her bare shoulder lovingly at the far corner. She order for white wine when the bartender finally got to her and with the wine glass in her hand, she made her way towards the couple.

"Already nursing water, Erza? How many drinks have you had?"

Erza and Jellal shared a look. Biting her pale pink lips, Erza turned back to Lucy who raised her eyebrows at their strange behavior.

"I haven't drunk at all. Actually, we have a news. We weren't sure if we wanted to say anything with everything that has been going on but it'll be better if you guys know."

Jellal smiled and gently picked up Erza's hand before intertwining their fingers. Erza took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant."

Lucy blinked. Then, a huge smile stretched across on her face and she pulled her two close friends into a hug.

"Oh my god. That's great news! I'm so happy for you guys."

When she pulled back, Jellal and Erza looked happy with her reaction.

"Thank you, Lucy. We just found out last week. I know it's not an ideal time to start a family with a crazy convict out and about but we just couldn't be sad about this miracle or regret it."

Lucy covered her hand over their intertwined one and squeezed gently.

"Never apologize for something you couldn't control. Sometimes we need a miracle at the times of darkness. First, Mira's wedding and now, you guys welcoming a new family member into your life. It's a call for celebration."

"Maybe later. Right now, I'm really tired so, I think we're retiring early this evening."

They said their goodbyes and with a departing hug, they left. To be honest, Lucy felt tired as well. It might not be a bad idea to leave soon as well. Many guests were already taking off anyway.

Lucy found the newlyweds who were making out rather passionately at their table. When they finally pulled their mouths away from each other, Lucy told them she was leaving. With a small pout that she wouldn't stay longer, Mira kissed her cheek and made her promise that she would go out for a coffee when the couple got back from the honeymoon.

She didn't realize how worn-out she was until she felt a fresh, crisp air hit her face. When she got to the car park, she saw a tall, familiar figure leaning against her car. He had taken off his bow tie and his black blazer was throw across his shoulder. His piercing blue-grey eyes were staring straight at her face. Lucy gulped and slowly stood in front of him, their eyes still connected.

"Hey."

After a couple of seconds later, he greeted back.

"Hey yourself. Could we maybe talk properly now?"

An excuse about how she needed a rest was on the tip of her tongue but seeing how vulnerable he looked right now, she didn't have a heart to say no. With a nod, she gestured for him to get inside a car.

He opened the driver side door and let her get in first. As she was putting her key in ignition in the dark, she heard an unmistakable sound of loud gunshot and her heart jumped to her throat. She didn't feel a bullet so that could only mean one thing.

Unknowingly holding her breath, she jumped out of the car and saw a body lying on his back in front of her car. Not even caring that she could be a target next, she ran to the body and felt for his pulse at the side of his neck and could only breathe when she felt something under her fingertips. But she could see the blood spreading through the white shirt at the side of his chest.

"No, no, no. Please no. Please tell me this isn't happening."

It was like everything inside her froze for a moment. She remembered yelling for help and somebody finally came beside them and told her a medic was coming.

"Lucy…"

Laxus's eyes were scrunched tight in obvious pain and it was taking a lot out of him to even talk right now. Lucy softly rubbed her thump on his lips.

"Shh, shh... It's ok, baby. I'm right here. Don't talk. Help is on its way."

Laxus's face was getting blurry from her unshed tears but she couldn't pull her hands away from the contact to wipe them away. She was still cooing softly at him when a medic got there.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm so sorry I've been away for so long. I'm in my final year and the work load is unbelievable. Also, I've been having this horrible writer's block that is killing me. I have a couple of half-written chapters from different stories in my computer but I just don't know how to continue. But thank you so much patiently waiting for my update. I'm trying to add more couples' moments in the story to make it more interesting. Sorry to end the chapter in a cliffhanger but I just couldn't resist. Please review so that I could know which part is your favorite or which part you're not sure about. Seriously, your supports are what pushing me forward. So, don't be shy! =) Thanks, my lovelies!**


End file.
